Dropped Picks, Broken Sticks
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: Gilbert was your generic spoiled rich kid. Matthew was just your average nobody. Put them together in one cabin, throw in some eccentric cabin mates, a couple broken drumsticks, and maybe even a little blackmail and it's the perfect recipe for summer love
1. Happy Birthday To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But it's the wonderful day of Canada Day, also known as Canada's birthday! Happy fun time, right. We made a wonderful cake around midnight for him, and also Sailor Moon, and named it Jan. Oh, Anesan and I had our friend over last night for a fun time. We gender-bended ourselves and Maddy drew an amazing picture of us. Anesan -oh, that means older sister for those of you who don't know- had a hair clip like Norway and a curl like Romano, was wearing a t-shirt with a companion cube on it, was holding a maraca, and was very annoyed- most likely at me. Maddy was stuck on what to draw for her, so she drew herself as 8 and ½ year old twins, Marcy- yes that is male in this case- the depressive one, and Matthew, the happy-go-lucky manic one. But we just call them Manic and Depressive. Finally, we have me! Somehow I turned into a totally kick-ass guitar playing player with a hero complex. I'm not quite sure how I got that, though I do have a slight hero complex, and used to play the guitar a bit (I'm saving up for a new one right now) but I just ended up looking like a player. I even wore a hoodie that said hero on it! Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Now, for some PruCan. I'm so glad I finally have a chance to write a fic that involves the violin, which I've played for a couple of years. I also sing quite a bit, so I'm glad I go to include that in there too.**

_Dear diary,_

_Birthday. The single word that strikes joy in kids across the world everyday. The happiest day of this year for most, full of cake, presents, and undivided attention, right? Wrong. At least not for me anyway. Because I was always ignored on my birthday, not much unlike any other day. I supposed it's just my attitude, at least that's what dad say. I always agree with him, but to tell you the truth, I blame it on my brother. Not that I don't love Alfred, I mean, who else would go with me to the hospital when I broke my arm in 8__th__ grade? Then again, who's fault was it that I broke my arm? Anyway, Alfred's birthday is on the 4__th__, just a few day's after mine. And, being Alfred, he needs all the possible attention all week long, also not much unlike the rest of the year. Funny how that works, isn't it. But this year would be different. Not so much that people will notice me, I doubt that would ever change, but that this year, I'm not going to be home._

_ Going to camp is a completely normal occurrence for a kid in America. Going away from the family to make friends, eat some semi-edible food, and just have an all around good time! A summer away... isn't that a nice thought. I had been planning it for a while, searching for the perfect camp for months before I even asked my parents. I had looked at plenty of camps, but one stuck out more than the rest. International Hetalia Summer Camp, the only camp I really want to go to. Not that the other ones weren't interesting, but IHSC is one of the most prestigious camps in the entire world... or at least that's what they say on the website. It had to be a camp full of super geniuses, musical prodigies, future world leaders! I know it will be amazing. The major problem was getting in. Not that my family isn't exactly well off, we have a nice house and can afford to splurge a little every once in a while. But IHSC cost a little more than just splurging. Of course, it must be expensive to maintain the need of all these amazing children. Most of them were super rich anyway, so it most of the time wasn't a problem. Somehow I'd managed to convince my parents into letting me go, making it my entire birthday present, got a job to pay for some of it, and managed to get a partial scholarship, on the condition that I do some strange task they asked me to perform. I wonder what it is. Well, almost at the airport._

_Yours Truly,_

_Matthew Williams_

"Hey Mattie! Have you figured out what the 'special task' they want you to perform is?" Alfred nudged his brother as they closed in on the airport. Matthew quickly put away his journal and turned to Alfred. He had no idea why Alfred had decided to come with to drop him off, but it couldn't be a real legitimate one. Maybe he wanted to see if he could get just one more glance at Matthew's private journal. Not that there would be anything of interest in it. At least not to Alfred.

"No, for the 23rd time, and I have been counting, I don't know." He responded. "Really, what would make you think that I would figure it out in the 5 minutes since you last asked."

"I'm just curious, geez." Alfred pouted. "You're always either so busy writing in that stupid little journal, or playing your stupid violin. You used to be fun." It was true, Matthew did spend a lot of time practicing his violin and writing. He was always observing things, he wanted to be a journalist, and it was really easy for him to get stories because nobody realizes he's watching. It's a gift and a curse. As for violin, he'd been playing since he was just a little kid, it was a way from him to escape reality. His notebooks full of notes grew with a different kind of notes, the musical kind. And that was just the beginning. He started full out songs, poems, stories, the works! He even went so far as to pick up other instruments, it was so fun. The problem was, he never worked up the courage to show anyone his talent, so he just kept quiet. But maybe this summer, he'll make some friends he can really talk to. No matter, he had a flight to catch.

"Good luck, son." His father laid a hand on his shoulder as his mother held her tears in in the background.

"Make some friends, okay Mattie." Tears rolled down her face as she said goodbye, even though it was only for a couple of weeks.

"Y-yeah mom, I'll try my best!" His mother completely lost control and jumped on him, completely sobbing. Eventually, with the struggle of all three men in the family, they were able to pry the clinging women off of Matthew and he set off for the plane, having only his violin and carry-on bag in his hands. He just barely made it on the plane and in his seat in time for takeoff.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Not much time to write now, but I'm on the plane right now. Luckily the flight isn't that full, so I get a seat just for my violin! Mom was very clingy today, Even though I am 16- excuse me, 17. I'm sort of thankful I'll be out of state for a while, Alfred's turning 16 and that means he's getting his license. As in,get off the road, the fucking hero is driving now. That would be a nightmare. What am I talking about would be, this is real life! But it doesn't effect me now, because I'm going across the country to a place where I can be myself and not have to worry about anything else. Oh, we're going into turbulence. Time to go!_

_Yours truly,_

_Matthew Williams_

After hours and hours travel, Matthew finally made it to the camp right around 5:15, around 15 minutes late. The entrance ceremony had already started and he hadn't even signed it. But the campus was huge! He entered the main gates, violin case in one hand and his luggage in the other, his messenger bag draped over his shoulder, and no one was there to help him. But he was here, and nothing could bring him down.

"Gilbert! Get back here you idiot!" Matthew turned his head to the direction the yell was coming from when something heavy hit him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, vision spinning around. Finally, though his glasses had been knocked of, he was able to see again. But that wasn't much better. Because, at that moment, there was an equally surprised silver-haired boy straddling him. Oh, and he was hot.

**Nyeh, it's sort of short and kind of bad and a little awkward and cliched, but I'm hoping I can turn it around. Anyway, your reviews mean a lot, so please do so... I'm still working out the plot a little. I got the idea for this while watching and Ouran amv, so there won't be a host club, but everyone will be rich, and not necessarily geniuses. That's just how it works when you've got money, not that Matthew knows that. Anyway, all types of feedback is accepted, so please review.**


	2. The Awesome Me At Your Service!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, I do have my violin, and computer- wait, that's not what I mean. I got some major love, so I needed to update, even if I should be packing. I was also struck with inspiration, so I needed to right, okay? Of course it is.**

**This chapter is Prussia-centric.** **Like, his awesome point of view. I just wanted to try to write like Prussia.**

Awesome. One word to describe my entire life. Everything about it is completely and totally awesome. I was born into money, so I automatically get whatever I want. So when I wanted to become an astronaut when I was 5, I went to space camp no questions asked, although that dream passed by the end of the first week. When I had trouble in math, Dad hired a tutor just for me. And when I wanted to be a rock star, a dream that I still have today, Dad took me to the family music store to pick out my instrument. I instantly fell in love with the drums. They're so cool! Everything in the band falls around the beat that the drums make. He then put me in private lessons for drums. I went through 3 teachers before I finally found someone who could accommodate my awesomeness. That was just the beginning.

I met Francis and Antonio both in kindergarten. It was the first day of school and I was arguing with this one creepy girl that thought she was a boy. Now, I normally could have just beat her up, but Dad said that he would revoke my computer privileges if I got into a fight. Anyway, things were getting really intense, and Antonio and Francis must have thought I was in trouble and came over to help me out. In the end, completely by shock, the girl pulled out a toy frying pan that was a part of the kitchen set and beat us all with it.

"You boys stay here, I'm have a package waiting for me in the main office. Behave, I'll be back in a moment." It was the first day and the school nurse already knew we were trouble

"Man, that girl was creepy." Antonio commented as he held an icepack to his bruised forehead.

"Ah, completely insane." Francis added.

"Hey, you guys don't have to deal with her outside of school. She's a family friend of ours. Yuck, right." I had to top what they were saying, it's just how thing work. I am so awesome, it's not hard, but still.

"That must be a nightmare!" Francis gasped.

"Oh it is! She's completely wacko!" I jumped out of my seat, forgetting that she made me sprain my ankle, and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Oh, let me help you up." Antonio offered me his hand. "I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I was born in Spain, my daddy owns a tomato company. I'm in Mrs. Martin's class."

"Hey me too!" Francis replied. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy, charmed to meet you. I was also born out of country, in France, where my family produces some of the most delicious wine in the entire world. It's also some of the most expensive."

"Well, I'm in Mrs. Martin's class too!" I awesomely replied. "The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, learn it, live it, love it." That has been my signature line for as long as I can remember. "I was born in Germany and my daddy owns Beilschmidt Music, the biggest music store franchise in possibly the entire world!"

And that's how it all started. In the end, I got my computer privileges taken away for an entire month, but I also made the best friends a guy can ask for. Ever since then, we'd always been in the same class, Antonio had connections to the school. Finally, one day I asked them to join a band. Francis had been playing piano for a while, not quite as good as my cousin Roderich, but he was still pretty good and was able to play the keyboard for the band. And Antonio could play the bass. Together we formed the Bad Touch Trio, the most awesome band on the face of the earth!

So you guys might be wondering, what the awesome me is doing at summer camp when I could be roaming the world, making my mark on every country with my awesome drumming. Well, my dad's best friend sort of owns the place, and he thought that it would be good for me to come here. I got Antonio and Francis to join me under the camp's music department. Genius, huh. It'd be like a band getaway all summer long. Just us. Right. Wrong.

Apparently, there's 4 to a cabin! Outrageous, right! Some other kid is gonna come in and cramp the Bad Touch Trio's style. And knowing Dad, it'll probably be some boring stick in the mud. But so far, he hasn't showed up yet. He probably got scared the awesomeness he could tell was awaiting him and ran back to his boring stick in the mud parents. The opening ceremony is about to start. I should probably go and- oh crap! I think I sense the devil.

"Gilbert. Is that you." Elizaveta's voice rang through my ears. She's grown up a lot since we were little, and now is completely fine with being a girl. And get this, she's dating my totally unawesome cousin! Gross, right!

"Oh, it's you." I said completely unenthusiastically. "Um, why are you here again?"

"I go here. My cabin's right there." She pointed to a cabin across from ours, on the girls side of camp. Great chose in design putting girls and boys cabins so close together.

"Shit." I must have said something wrong, because she started chasing me around camp. Crazy bitch.

"Gilbert! Get back here you idiot!" Shit! She's catching up to me. I was too preoccupied to realize where I was going, when all of a sudden BAM! Something was in my way, and I ran right into it. Can this day get any worse? I look down at what I hit, probably totem pole or something that you normally see at a summer camp. I heard whatever I hit make some sort of noise, so I casually look down. Definitely not a pole. Nope, under me is this sparkling blonde with brilliant blue eyes. Hey! Those could be lyrics for a song. Then I realize it, he's not a chick. And I'm straddling him. So not good for my image. I turn my head back to Elizaveta, who had obviously caught up by now. But she doesn't look angry. She looks... positively glowing with happiness.

"Don't you dare move! I gotta get my camera!" She yelled as she ran off. Crazy bitch.

**Blech, I don't really like how that's written, it's pretty suckish. Anyway, I'd like to make it longer, but I have to get up early tomorrow to go on vacation and I still need to finish packing. Hey, did you guys catch the little joke about Beilschmidt Music- a take on Schmitt Music, a Midwestern music store company. I suppose most of you didn't, but if you live in the Midwest area, I hope you find it funny. Anyway serious business.**

** I need you guys to help! You see, I need names for Germania and Rome! So you guys know, we're having Germania be Prussia's father, so Rome will of course be the Italy twins' father too. Oh, and Germania's friend that Prussia talked about. But they need names. Review or PM me your ideas.**


	3. Play Me a Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Or Chopin's Minute Waltz. I really should be doing other things right now, like writing a speech, cleaning my room, and working on It All Started With a Shot of Tequila, my USUK fic that has been neglected lately, but I've had inspiration, that goes by the name of Chopin- I happen to love him, and I never back down from inspiration. So, I just got back from a family reunion today, I found out that the rest of my family is so effing preppy it's not even funny. Yeah, but we were staying at the family cabin, with all of my Dad's sisters, except the one that died. Anyway, my grandfather came and he had just been to Hungary and Austria with his pretty new wife, even though they have been married for over a year. Back on topic! He bought my sister, one of my cousins and me Budapest hats and Katherine, the ex-model wife, whom I have had a rough past with, picked out this lovely violin replica that plays Beethoven in Vienna. But I should get writing...**

**Oh, and here are the names of Germania and Rome:**

**Germania: Leon, name courtesy of lovenaruto74**

**Rome: TBA- please notify me with suggestions, for now he will be Mr. Vargas. Although I don't think I can bring him in until next chapter then, which puts me in a bad position, but whatever. So, if you want me to bring him in, which I need to for the next chapter, then I really need a name for him.**

Matthew was stunned. Of course, anyone would be considering the recent chain of events. But, oddly enough, that's not what had him stunned. Nor was the person on top of him either, if that's what you're thinking. No, he himself, in fact was the reason he was so stunned, more specifically what he'd just thought. Whoever just ran into him was obviously male, even when he was completely dizzy he could tell this. And, as far as he knew, Matthew wasn't gay. Not that he'd ever had that much interest in girls, but... how could he think that this complete stranger was hot? He was too absorbed in shock to realize that the guy was yelling at him.

"Hey! Are you okay." Matthew finally returned to reality. The stranger had gotten off of him, and he was now just lying on the the ground, staring up at the sky like an idiot. He shot up, trying to remember how to make words.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah." Matthew stuttered, holding his head. Then he remembered his violin. It wasn't in his hand. Ignoring his current splitting headache, he turned around and started looking for his violin case and glasses. "Where's my violin!"

"You mean this?" A voice from behind called. He whipped around, to see the stranger still standing there, holding up his violin case. But he wasn't completely relieved yet. Forgetting his manners, he yanked the case out of the other teen's hand and checked to see that the instrument was okay. Luckily, no damage had come from him throwing the violin, as it was a rather sturdy case, but it did give Matthew quite a scare.

"Thank God." He whispered to his violin, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. He didn't care so much about if he got a couple of scrapes, as long as his violin, his escape route from the real world, was okay, he was okay.

"Is that a violin?" The voice asked. Matthew looked up, his momentary relief thrown away when he remembered what had just happened. He was already so late for the opening ceremony, and he first needed to meet with the camp director to find out what this task he was supposed to preform was supposed to be. If only he knew where that was.

"Yeah, it is." He replied as he closed his violin case. He got up and looked around. Damn this campus was big. "Hey, um, do you know where the camp director's office is?" He felt a little strange, talking to a complete stranger, but he had no time to be shy right now.

"Yeah, I'll take you there if you do something for me." The guy bluntly offered.

"Excuse me?"

"I want to hear you play the violin." He clarified.

This was too much for Matthew. Wasn't it just common courtesy to help people out, not have to ask for something in return for just a small, insignificant favor. "I don't even know you!"

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. Now you know me, so you can play." What was this guy's problem! Matthew was normally a flexible individual, having to grow up with Alfred, but he had had a hard day. He could be a jerk this once. No wait, he wasn't being a jerk, he was standing up for himself.

"No!" He spoke out in his loudest voice, which wasn't actually very loud at all. It scared him a little still. "I mean, you don't just go around asking people to play the violin." His voice returned to it's normal decibel.

"Well maybe you don't, but when you're as awesome as me, you do." This Gilbert fellow was really starting to get on Matthew's nerves. Who exactly did he think he was!

"That doesn't even deserve a response." And with that, Matthew turned around and began to walk, hoping that was the end of it. But of course it wasn't. He should have noticed sooner, but he was a little preoccupied. Besides, everything was close up before, but now the entire camp was stretching in front of his eyes, and he couldn't see any of it. He'd forgot his glasses! He turned and ran back in the direction he had been walking. Hopefully that creep would have left.

"You do know that by telling me that what I said didn't deserve a response, you responded." And there he was, Gilbert Beilschmidt, sitting there as if he knew that Matthew would come back. "By the way, you left your glasses."

Matthew snatched his glasses away from Gilbert. That guy was such a cocky jerk! But he had saved Matthew the trouble of looking for his glasses, so he at least owed him a thank you. "Thanks." He reluctantly replied.

"No problem. But now you owe me a favor." Gilbert smirked at him, and Matthew didn't know whether he was is extreme loathing, or... something else. Nope, it's gotta be the loathing. "Which brings me back to the subject of you playing me a song on the violin."

"What!" Matthew couldn't believe it. He bit his lip, he wasn't getting out of this this time. "Fine." He got out of his violin. He wasn't even going to bother warming up or tuning, it would be fine. He began to play. It was a rather difficult piece he'd been working on, Chopin's Minute Waltz. It wasn't an incredibly long piece, so it was good for the occasion. Still, the moment he put his bow to the string, all of his anger melted away. He was caught up in his own little world, only to have it shatter when he heard clapping.

"That was excellent! Really, you do belong in the music department here!" As Gilbert praised him, he felt his cheeks heat up. It wasn't like he hadn't been told things like that before, so why was he so flustered now. It had to be because this person was a stranger. That was it. "Now, time to take you to meet the 'director'."

**This is a serious problem we have here! I can't update until I have a name for Rome. You want an update, don't you. Well then help me out here. And thank you, lovenaruto7, for helping me with Germania's name. This chapter was for you. Matthew really loves his violin, a lot like a good friend of mine, who is way protective of her violin. But it is a really nice violin. You don't really hear Minute Waltz being played on the violin a lot, mostly piano. Then again, it is a super advanced piece, I don't think I'll ever be able to play it. But whatever, I have a busy day tomorrow and I still need to write that speech!**


	4. Welcome to Vivaldi House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, that is obvious enough. There would be a lot more yaoi in it if I did. I had such a hard time choosing Rome's name, as you are all awesome and sent in so many suggestions, I didn't know what to do. I was completely overjoyed you guys went through so much work for me, super impressed. For every single one of the reviewers, you have my warmest regards and a nice, fresh, virtual cake. Thank you.**

**Germania: Leon, name courtesy of lovenaruto74**

**Rome: This was hard, but I chose... Marcus. In the end, I took a tally of how many people suggested each name and ended up in a tie between Romulus, Julius and Marcus. So I chose Marcus because it seemed the most modern of all the suggestions.**

**PS- The receptionist is no one, she shows up this once, and then disappears forever. Not really, you just probably won't hear any more about her in the future.**

"Um, I'm Matthew Williams. I'm here to talk to the director, uh, I'm here on scholarship, uh." Matthew attempted to talk to the receptionist, but the woman seemed completely uninterested in everything Matthew was saying. That is, until she heard the word 'scholarship'. Those were uncommon around these parts.

"Scholarship? Are you shitting me?" She asked, speaking in a heavy southern accent. Matthew looked around, but she was definitely talking to him.

"Um, no." He replied, slightly confused. Did he say something wrong?

"Well what do you know, Leon does have a heart." As she laughed, a tall man with long blonde hair stepped out of the office.

"Oh, so I have a heart now." The girl's smile immediately fell from her face as it turned from a a roaring laugh to a nervous giggle.

"Leon. You're here." She insincerely smiled. Once again, Matthew began to feel himself slip into the background.

"I told you, call me Mr. Beilschmidt." He scolded. Why did that name ring a bell. Matthew couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could have sworn that he'd heard the name 'Beilschmidt' before.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway 'Mr. Beilschmidt' we have a scholarship student here." Much to her surprise, Leon didn't seem surprised in least. In fact, he looked like he'd been expecting it.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Williams. Marcus is currently at the opening ceremony, but he'll be here in a second. In the mean time, I can get you caught up." Matthew nodded, a little embarrassed suddenly about being pulled into the conversation. Normally, when people found someone else to talk to other than Matthew, they tend to forget he even exists.

"Um, sure." Matthew followed the man into the door behind the receptionist. He was immediately impressed by the office. It was decorated with the most amazing leather seats and a stunning mahogany desk. There was a trophy case on the wall full of various ribbons and trophies and such. The desk was decorated fancy little gadgets and various pictures of two identical boys, only slight differences to tell them apart, such and the position of a stray curl from their otherwise perfectly neat hair.

"Is that all I have to do?" Matthew exclaimed. It had taken nearly half an hour for Leon to get to his point, but in the end, Matthew learned that his 'special task' was to maintain the instruments for Leon's son's band, cleaning them, making sure they're put away properly, and replacing strings if necessary. These are all things that he would do anyway, and yet they were paying for him to go to this fancy camp.

Leon must have noticed Matthew getting dramatically calmer by the second and added "Well, we'll talk at the end the week, see how you feel about this then." Matthew was about to say something, when the door flew opened.

"Leon~" An olive-skinned man with two curls protruding from his otherwise perfectly messy brown hair burst through the entryway and hopped onto Leon's back, causing both men to fall through the floor.

"Marcus you idiot!" Leon attempted to push the above mentioned man off of him.  
"Ah, but Leon, I had the most amazing opening ceremony this year! A fight broke out between two freshmen and I got to show off my amazing manliness and strength by breaking it up." The man, apparently Marcus, bragged. But Leon merely sighed.  
"Oh yes. It's very impressive that you can handle two ninth grade boys." Leon's voice absolutely dripped sarcasm, but Marcus didn't seem to notice.  
"They were actually girls, but those pretty-girl-cat-fights can get rough." Matthew sighed, it appeared that he'd disappeared again. He quietly excused himself and let himself out.

"Whatever you say. By the way, the scholarship student is here and- huh? Where did he go?"

Vivaldi house. Leon had mentioned that that was where Matthew was staying. The camp was divided into 5 housing sections, Music, Art, Science, Athletics, and General- for the rich students with no talents other than paying their way in. The cabins were named after famous people in their specific field. Matthew couldn't help but wonder what the General cabins were named after, but that wasn't important right now. No, he had yet to find Vivaldi house before his arms fall off. Finally, he came across a sign directing him to various cabins, including Vivaldi house. It wasn't too far away!

Matthew nervously approached the door. The other people had obviously already settled in, he could hear laughter from the other side of the door. He took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob, gently setting his violin on the ground beforehand. He pushed it open with more force than he originally intended. So instead of making the quiet, barely noticeable entrance he had been planning on, the door slammed into the wall and everyone stared at him.

"Uh, um, ex-excuse me." Matthew felt his cheeks heat up into a fiery red tint. He didn't take a chance to analyze his new roommates, he immediately hid his face in his palms, causing his luggage to crash to the ground.

"Whoa! You're that one kid from earlier." A familiar voice rang through Matthew's ears. He peeked up. Standing before him was the cocky bastard that made him preform for him earlier. The one he thought was... hot. Standing shirtless in front of him. It was a good thing he was red in the face already, because he knew that he would be blushing otherwise. Dammit! What was wrong with him!  
"Do you know him?" The also shirtless one with wavy blonde hair and a slightly stubbly chin asked.

"Hardly, I just met him today." Gilbert replied, causing the blonde to nod.

"He looks kind of like a- ooh! I got a text from Lovi!" The single fully clothed brunette chimed in. "Aw, he says 'stop txting me u creepy bastard' So cute!" The others roared in laughter as the brunette typed away on some fancy high-tech cell phone.

"Um, excuse me." Matthew repeated, feeling like he was slipping into the background again.

"Dude, you are so gay!" Gilbert completely ignored Matthew, adding even more to Matthew's quickly accumulating annoyance.

"Can I-"

"_Non_, Gilbert. _Amour _is _amour_"

"I need-"

"And send!"

"I'm ti-"

"Hey, does anyone know what's for dinner tonight."

"Where do I-"

"Can you stop thinking about your stomach for one night Gilbert."

"Pardon me but-"

"Don't make me sound like a glutton."

"That's-"  
"How do you even know that word."

"Can I please-"

"I'm not a complete idiot."

"Would you let-"

"I beg to dif-"

"SHUT UP!" Matthew finally let his anger boil over and lost his cool. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him in surprise. He slowly breathed in. "Now I've had a long trip here, the director seemed to have forgot I was coming here and didn't show up for the scholarship meeting, and then I got lost, so I would just like to put my violin and luggage away and rest a little before supper." Nobody said anything. Matthew sighed and picked up his items. But he had no idea where he was going, so he set them right back down again in the middle of the cabin. It was a rather spacious cabin, like one that would normally house a group of at least 8 at a normal camp. There were two sets of bunk beds, on each side of the room, and the rest housed a few instruments, four dressers, and a mini fridge. There was also a hotel style bathroom on the side of the room where Matthew had a strange feeling he would spend a lot of time hiding from his roommates in.

"You're our roommate?" Gilbert finally broke the silence. The brunette jumped up and ran over to shake Matthew's hand.

"You're a scholarship student?" He gripped Matthew's hand tightly and shook it with great vigor. "That's so cool, my name is Antonio! So, you're a commoner? Do you go to public school."

"Way to be obnoxious." Gilbert grabbed a coke from the mini fridge. The blonde guy walked over to Matthew and offer grabbed his other hand, pulling it up to his mouth to kiss, then letting it go again. Matthew felt his jaw dropped.

"_Bonjour_, I'm Francis." He suavely smiled. Matthew took French, and was slightly relieved to find someone he might be able to connect to.

"_Ah, vous parlez français aussi?_" He asked, causing Francis to gasp in delight.

"Great, another French douche." Gilbert lounged back on one of the beds, sipping his coke and reading some German magazine.

"Oh, um, I'm not French, I was born in Canada." Matthew nervously laughed.

Antonio briefly stared over at Gilbert. "Hey, you called the top bunk. Isn't that the commoner's bed." Gilbert jumped off the bed and threw the now drained coke can in the trash can.

"Oh, um I'm Matthew." Matthew looked away, trying not to stare at Gilbert's toned chest. That would be creepy, right?

"Is it some Canadian thing not to look at people when you talked." He commented before taking Matthew's hand in his own. "You know this, but the awesome me is Gilbert. You're lucky enough to be roommate." Matthew was trying to think of something to say when a loud bell chimed outside.

"Ah, dinner time! I'm gonna surprise Lovi!" Antonio rushed to the door.

"Hey, wait for us!" Francis grabbed a fine silk shirt and ran out while buttoning it. Gilbert sighed and grabbed a crumpled t-shirt that was hanging on the edge of one of the beds.

"Come on kid, don't want you to get lost again."

** Done! I've been a counselor for this musical day camp this week and we have our performance tomorrow. It's super cheesy and the music is annoying, but I've had a great time with it. But it did get me to feel a little bad about my family. I mean, though some of my family is still really rich over in Europe, and there is the one that Hollister, but my immediate family is just normal. Yet when we were working on the sign, one of the girl's brother won the national title at artistic rollerskating multiple times, and the other girl's dad won two Emmy's. Yet my dad is just your average lawyer and my sister has no athletic ability. Sigh, I'm in a slump. Anyway, that's just me venting. Whatever. I'll update soon.**


	5. Mess Hall Mess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Man, I am in such a good mood, I feel like I could run a marathon! Yay~ Super pumped! I found that my muse is Chopin and Glee. Yeah, so sure, I may be strange, but I feel like nothing can bring me down right now, especially after such an invigorating trip to the gym. That's right, I'm on a health kick for the time being!**

**Special note: Rome and Germania are not the grandparents, they're the parents. I found that would be easier, wouldn't it?**

**Side-Plot Alert: Wish! Is an OC girl band that rivals Hungary, Belarus, Seychelles, and Belgium's band. I don't want to offend anyone, so the girly villain band isn't a country, they are just bitches.**

Matthew followed Gilbert into the cafeteria, fully expecting you're average camp mess hall. But this was not your average camp. Matthew stood in the doorway, mouth agape at the massive room. It certainly looked like they had tried to make it look as common and camp-like as possible, but it was still designed for rich brats. There were 6 lines of campers waiting to get their meals, which Matthew had to add smelled delicious, from employees dressed in complete chef uniforms, stuffing money into a tips jar. It was the first glance he got at all the campers and most, if not all of them were dressed in the most high-end designer fashion. The tables were smooth, dark wood with matching benches. Though it was a large campus, there weren't a whole lot of campers there.

"Yo! Are you just gonna stand there in the doorway with your mouth open, or are you gonna get some food!" Gilbert shook the blonde, bringing him back to reality. Matthew cursed internally for being so spacey sometimes and followed Gilbert into one of the lines.

"I'll have the B entree with the D salad and the A desert." Gilbert ordered without a second thought, getting the cooks straight to work, grabbing the his order and putting it all on a navy blue tray with the camp logo on it. Matthew on the other hand, couldn't make up his mind. So much exotic expensive food he could barely comprehend what was going on.

"Excuse me, sir. May I have your order." The lady in the window smiled. Matthew still had no idea what he was going to do.

"Um, I'll just have what he's having." He gestured over to Gilbert, who had just gotten his food and was now walking over to the drink station- they actually had a soda fountain at this camp. The lady shrugged and go Matthew his food. Gilbert waited patiently by the soda fountain, a drink already poured for Matthew. That was rather... nice.

"Come on, I'm not gonna spend all this time waiting for you, let's go find Antonio and Francis." The albino put the second drink on Matthew's tray and turned to look for the others.

Gilbert found Antonio and Francis in no time at all, sitting at a table a couple other people. Antonio was sitting awfully close to a pouting boy with a brown curl protruding from his forehead. Matthew recognized him from the director's photo. The other boy in the picture was sitting next to the first one, talking nonstop to a tall blonde man that looked like he was quite frankly in pain. Francis was sitting on the opposite side of the table, checking out pretty much every person that walked by.

"You're so adorable Lovi!" Antonio failed to notice the two teenagers approaching the table, too caught up in the smaller boy next to him.

"Stop bothering me, you bastard!" He replied. Antonio just chuckled, completely unaffected by the brunette's words.

"If you really mean that, then tell me you hate me and I'll leave you alone." Lovino said nothing, just looked away and pouted. Antonio, on the other hand, looked even more in love than Matthew ever thought was possible.  
"Ve~ Gilbert's here. And he brought someone else." The higher energy twin popped up and gave Matthew a warm hug. After about a second, Gilbert picked the small brunette off of Matthew, who mouthed the words thank you in return.

"Hey, bro! You might want to switch Feli here to decaf." Gilbert spoke to the muscular blonde.

"Ve~ Ludwig says I'm not allowed to have coffee." Matthew was amazed on how the apparent 'Feli' was able to run around with his eyes closed.

"That's frightening." Matthew couldn't quite make out who said that, but agreed to the highest extent with whoever did. Gilbert plopped down next to Francis, then pulled Matthew to sit next to him.

"Everybody, this is Matthew." Gilbert introduced. "Matthew, this is my brother Ludwig, he's in the athletics department, his 'friend' Feliciano, art department, Feliciano's brother Lovino, also in art. You already met Antonio and Francis." After doing that, Gilbert abruptly dug his fork into his entree, an Asian chicken dish that seemed to resemble the orange chicken that Matthew's school served. Without a second thought, Matthew did so too, but as he took the first bite, he felt his mouth heat up to unknown levels.

"Oh my- hot! Hot! HOT!" Matthew fanned his mouth excessively, not doing anything be attracting attention. He grabbed his drink, expecting milk or water or possibly even lemonade, and took a big sip of none of those beverages. Now, Matthew did enjoy a good coke every once in a while, however when his mouth is on fire from some devil chicken, coke is not the ideal beverage. "Oh god! That made it worse." At this point he'd attracted the attention of the surrounding tables, all of them just staring and whispering to each other. One thing was for sure, Matthew had managed to make himself visible here.

"Here! It's water!" Gilbert grabbed his brother's drink and offered it to Matthew, who without second thought drank the entire cup in one gulp. At last, he was able to breath again, although he had completely lost his appetite.

"Thank you." He gasped. The other spectators, seeing that all of the action was over, turned back to their meals like it never happened. "I had no idea it was going to be that spicy!"

Gilbert took another large bite and thought for a second. "I suppose it does have a little bit of a kick to it." He replied before shrugging and eating more. Gilbert's reaction gave Matthew a strange mix of anger and indigestion.

* * *

After the majority of the people were finished with their meal, a couple workers began putting manila envelopes on separate tables labeled Music, Art, Athletics, Science, and General. As soon as they left, a crowd of campers all flocked the tables.

"Come on! Let's get our schedules." Gilbert cried as he grabbed Matthew by the arm and rushed into the crowd. Matthew couldn't help but wonder why Gilbert took such a special interest in him. The albino quickly weaved his way up to the table, where he immediately found his and Matthew's, being the first and last cards on the table. Before Matthew could open his envelope, he felt himself being dragged through the crowd again, and finally back at the table. He opened the envelope to find a piece of paper that read:

_**Schedule: Matthew Williams**_

_**7:30- wake up**_

_**8:00- breakfast**_

_**8:35-10:00- Group voice lessons**_

_**10:05-11:30- Dance**_

_**11:30- Cabin Time**_

_**12:00- Lunch**_

_**12:35-2:00- instrument instructional**_

_**2:05-3:00- music history**_

_**3:00-6:00- free time**_

_**6:00- dinner**_

_**7:00- 8:50- evening activity**_

_**9:00- campfire**_

_**9:30-11:00 cabin time**_

_**11:00- lights out**_

Matthew cringed at some of the classes. Though he signed up for specific classes with registration, Matthew knew that first dibs for classes went to full paying campers. Not that he blamed anyone, that's what he would do. Damn rich kids.

"Hey, what a coincidence! I have the exact same schedule!" Gilbert exclaimed, peeking at Matthew's slip of paper. Matthew looked over at Gilbert's paper to make sure. Sure enough, Gilbert hadn't been lying. 'Gilbert Beilschmidt.' Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt! He almost forgot about his 'special task'! Leon Beilschmidt said to take care of the instruments for his son's band! This must be his son. Matthew also came to the conclusion that it wasn't a mere coincidence that he had the same schedule as Gilbert, Leon probably planned that so Matthew could keep an eye on his son.

Matthew's train of thought was interrupted but a loud screech. "Oh, wow. Sorry about that." A girl wearing a camp t-shirt with enormous, you know, stood on a stage in the back of the cafeteria, speaking into a microphone. "I'm Katyusha Braginski, um, former camper and current head of the musi- ack! I dropped my note cards." Katyusha bent over to try and pick up her note cards, but couldn't get a hold on them. "Um, please enjoy the special act we have from last year's winner of the camp music contest, Wish!" The crowd cheered wildly as 4 in matching sparkly dresses and leggings, in the colors pink, blue, yellow, and green, hopped onto the stage. The girl in the pink with perfect wavy blonde hair grabbed one of the four mics stationed up front and introduced them. Then the music started.

Matthew was amazed. Granted he normally didn't enjoy this sort of bubblegum pop music, but these were some really talented singers. Did he really fit in with such talent. He turned to Gilbert, who looked completely bored, messing around with a salt shaker that had been on the table.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Katyusha bounced onto the stage, literally. "Well, tonight's schedule, um, is a little different, so we're going to, uh, have an early campfire down at the beach and then we'll give you some time to get to know your cabin." And with that, about half of the students began to file out towards the beach.

* * *

Elizaveta was one of the last people to leave, waiting for her best friend, cabin, and band mate to finish talking to her older sister, who also was the head of the music department. God, Elizaveta knew they had to win this year, and put that stupid girly Wish! in their place. Especially that pink girl, Anna Sophia Hughes. Elizaveta didn't always get along with Gilbert, and she did enjoy causing physical pain to Francis, but the one person she absolutely couldn't stand was Anna Sophia Hughes.  
"Well if it isn't the loser." Speak of the devil. Literally.  
Elizaveta turned to the blonde and insincerely smiled. "Oh Anna. It's so nice to see you." Anna smiled back, with the same, insincere intention.

"Same to you, Lizzie." Elizaveta absolutely hated being called Lizzie, and Anna knew that. "Still going with that 'boyish band' thing? Well, we all know how you like being like the boys better." Elizaveta used to want to be a boy. So what, a lot of young girls do. Anna would just never let her live it done.

"Oh, if playing _real_ music on _real_ instruments makes me one of the boys, then I'd gladly be one." Her smile faltered for a second, but after having had to courteously deal with people that made her skin crawl years, you could consider Elizaveta a professional at pretending that she liked a person. So was Anna.

"Oh, so now our music isn't real. Well, the judges sure thought it was. You know, when we won first place and you and your _real_ music got honorable mention." If you were to look at the conversation from afar and not hear what the girls were saying, then you would have thought if was a nice little catch-up session between two acquaintances. However, that was not the case.

"You know you only won because you slept with the judges." Anna gave a shocked look, though there was at least the teensiest bit true. Okay, maybe a little more than a teensy bit, but whatever, a win is a win.

"Well, the second and third place bands were boy bands, and I doubt they slept with the judges." Little did Anna know that Elizaveta would be overjoyed if that was the case, so much so that she wouldn't mind losing. Especially if she got it on tape. But that was beyond the point. "Oh, look. I got a text. People are waiting for me down at the beach. You know, my fans. I have them because I can sing." Without giving Elizaveta a chance to reply, Anna skipped off.

"That bitch." Elizaveta muttered.

"Tell me about it." Natalia popped up. Luckily, Elizaveta was used to this strange behavior, so she was completely unaffected.  
"Nat, we need to win this thing. No questions, we're not gonna be pushed around by Anna Sophia or her cronies anymore." Elizaveta didn't turn her head away from the door.

"Then we've got a lot of work to do."

**I need help for Seychelles name, so please send in your suggestions**

** Fun times. That was a pretty useless time with the PruCan, but I introduced the side-plot. And a lot of set up actually, I spent a lot of time drawing up schedules for a bunch of characters. I did that while watching Glee, which makes me want to write. I try to get in my characters head while I write, which is one of the reasons I hate writing as Francis. It does things to you, man. Terrible things.  
Did any of you pick up that Anna Sophia is my recycled antagonist from It All Started With a Shot of Tequila? I'd love to hear if you did.**


	6. Dream On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or anything of the sort. I know there was problems with the last chapter, but I fixed them! Happiness. Anyway, we had our friend Maddy sleep over, and spent the night drawing a comic book about, get this phantom thief florists! Awesome right. I lost the game. I have now formally associate my cousin with the game. So I lose. Terrible things though, I can no longer sing. Like seriously, I try the scale and get Do-Re-Mi-Fa and then no sound comes out. I've had throat problems for a while, but this is just disturbing. And now Anesan has put a ban on me singing. Distress. But whatever. I'll just write to hide the pain.**

**The song is Dream On, originally by Aerosmith, but I know it from Glee.**

**Seychelles: Madeline Desmarais, courtesy of XReikoHarumiX. I got a lot of suggestions, so I had our friend Maddy choose her favorite.**

**WANTED: Band name for Elizaveta, Natalia, Madeline, and Bela's band. Suggestions requested.**

Campfire was surprisingly rather normal. They learned to sing the camp song, which was, as always, super corny, but Matthew enjoyed it. The sun on the brink of setting, and the various colors began to dance their way across the sky. At one point, they asked for people to volunteer to act out little skits about the camp rules, like that cell phones could only be used in lunch period and cabin time, or how bathing suits must be worn in the water at all times. Nothing too strict, although Matthew knew that probably every single one of those rules would be broken before his time there was up. Francis volunteered for one of the skits where he had to pretend to be an injured camper in which he overacted to an extreme that this serious skit became more like a comedy act.

Finally, at around 9:30, campfire was over. Not that it was that big of a deal, considering Matthew would be doing that exact thing every night. In addition to that, he was rather tired from the days events, and nothing seemed more inviting than climbing into a nice warm bed and drifting off into fruity dreamland. He blankly followed Gilbert back to the cabin, Gilbert blabbing the entire time about how awesome he was for doing god knows what. When they reached the cabin, Matthew immediately collapsed on the been he had been told was his.

"Whoa! This bed is so amazing." Matthew jumped in awe at how comfortable his mattress was. Nothing like he'd been expecting, which was a hard semi-plastic fake mattress that he'd heard so much about. He turned to his roommates, his smile falling with their various expressions, and felt himself turn red again. Antonio was smiling at him like an idiot, Francis gave him a stare that screamed molestation, and Gilbert just continued with his smug smirk that he constantly had plastered to his face. Matthew buried his face in the pillow the camp provided.

After a moment of silence, things went back to normal. "Dude, I can't believe Dad's making me take this damn dance class!" The unmistakable voice of Gilbert complained. Matthew kept his head buried in his pillow, but listened intently.

"I'm actually looking forward to the dance class. All those pretty girls absolutely begging to dance with me." There was Francis.

"I wish I could dance with Lovino, I'm doing swimming instead. Oh well, at least the pool's always a nice 81.3 degrees Fahrenheit." And Antonio. Matthew didn't quite understand why they needed a pool when they were on a lake, but he'd recently learned the world of the rich is way different than that of an average person. Then it hit him.

"Oh my god! I can't dance!" Matthew sprang up from his bed in horror, in the process, hitting his head on the Gilbert's bunk. Clutching his throbbing head, Matthew turned to look at his roommates, all staring at him as if they weren't sure whether to run and comfort him or laugh at him. Gilbert chose the latter.

"Oh god, you should see your face!" He sputtered, causing Matthew to glare at him. Of course that only made Gilbert laugh harder. Matthew spotted the instruments behind Gilbert. There was a drum set with a coke can resting on one of the drums, a bass just leaning against the wall, and a guitar case wide open in the middle of the floor.

"Ack!" Matthew ran over and began to fix things, starting by picking up the- luckily empty- coke can. "Don't you know how to take care of your instruments." He scolded. If there was one thing that got Matthew worked up, it was when people misused instruments.

"Mine is put properly away over there." Francis pointed to a keyboard case in the corner.

Matthew nodded."Why can't you guys be more like Francis?"

"Because the world doesn't need anymore French bastards perving it up." Gilbert replied, and Matthew couldn't help but agree.

"I resent that fact." Francis chimed in, mouth wide open in shock.

"No you don't!" Antonio chuckled.

"You're so right!" Francis grinned, dropping the whole 'offended' act and going back to his normal conceited self. Matthew put away the bass and began to move on to the guitar, but stopped when he saw it. He remembered Alfred looking at it online, begging their parents for it. Of course it was a little out of their price range, and Alfred eventually got over his rockstar dream and moved on to his newest obsession with football. But Matthew still secretly wanted that guitar, it was a lovely instrument, he loved all of those in the string category. Matthew thought of his acoustic at home. He sort of regretted not bringing it, but he knew it was for the best.

"Hey, who's guitar is this?" Matthew asked, not taking his eyes off the instrument.

"Nobody's really. I mean, I brought it, but our band doesn't currently have a guitarist." Gilbert explained. "I mean, Antonio plays the guitar, but he can't play lead and sing at the same time. Francis doesn't quite have the proper voice for our kind of music and even though my voice kicks ass, it's too hard to drum and sing at the same time. So we're just looking for a guitarist right now. Do you know anyone?"

Matthew responded without thinking. "Um, my brother tried for a little while, but he gave it up. But I got his guitar instead, so I guess it ended up okay." Before he even knew it, Gilbert had flown over to him and place both his hands on Matthew's shoulders. Was it wrong that Matthew felt his heart speed up and his face flush?

"You play guitar?" Gilbert stared at him in all seriousness. Matthew searched for his voice.

"S-sorta." He managed out, kicking himself on the inside for acting so strange. What was with him! Gilbert pushed Matthew back a little, but that was enough to have him lose his balance and tumble to the ground. When he got back up, Matthew found Gilbert was shoving the lovely guitar into his arms.

"Play." He ordered. Not even politely asked, ordered. There were so many things Matthew could say, refusing to play. But he could bring himself to speak up. It sounds crazy, but being around Gilbert made him want to just want to play nonstop. Violin, guitar, whatever it was, Matthew could just feel the music flowing through him. He wanted to sing and dance, no matter how stupid he looked. Of course he wouldn't, he would just stick with play a little.

Matthew began to play this one song he had learned. 'Dream On' it was. As soon as the vocal start began, Matthew opened his mouth to sing subconsciously.

"_Every time when I look in the mirror_

_I see the lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_it went by, like dust to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay"_

Gilbert joined in for the next verse, his voice almost overpowering Matthew's.

"_I know nobody knows_

_where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win._

_Half my life  
is books written pages  
live and love from fools and  
from sages  
You know it's true,OH  
All these things come back to you "_

Matthew began to sing louder, still completely oblivious to what he was doing.

"_Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away"_

As Matthew pulled into a guitar solo, Antonio looked at Francis with a look that said 'do you see what I see?' Francis, catching this, nodded. They both shrugged and decided to join in.

"_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..."_

Just as they started into the chorus, Matthew stopped, realizing he was getting way to into it, and worse yet, singing along! When he stopped playing guitar, the singers stopped too and just stared.

"Why'd ya stop?" Antonio innocently asked.

"My fingers hurt." Matthew left hand flew off the fingerboard. This was a complete lie, as Matthew's fingers were so calloused from violin playing that he could play for hours without any side-effect, but he had spoken without thinking. Still, the others bought it.

"Oh well, that's too bad." Francis shrugged and went back to his bed, picking up his cell phone and began texting some girl he'd got the number from earlier.

"Hey Matt, would you like to be our guitarist?" Gilbert asked. Matthew was dumbstruck.

"A-are you sure?" He stammered. "I'm not very good."

Antonio laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're even better than me, you can sing and play at the same time. I get too distracted by playing the complicated notes to think of two things at the same time." Matthew blushed. He'd gotten such praise today, which was so different from being completely invisible like normal.

"Well, I guess I could try, you know, if you guys don't mind." He replied sheepishly. Suddenly, he felt a yawn come on. "Well, I suppose I should probably get ready for bed."

"But it's only 10:30" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Well, you spend 3 hours on a plane in coach next to in front of a fussy toddler and next to an overweight man that smelled like fried chicken." Matthew commented on the way to get his toiletries and pajamas from his suitcase. The others gasped in horror, most likely at the thought of flying coach though. This would be a long night.

** And done. Okay, so I'm going to camp Sunday, but I had to write this before I went. That and I watched Glee tonight and Glee means I have to write. That's just how I work, don't judge me. I should probably sleep, as my throat burns. Yeah, I might have maybe sang a little bit. But you guys don't understand! I can't go a day without singing, it's too hard! Oh well, I'll have to write when I get back from camp. I send my love to all of you, especially my reviewers ;)**


	7. Insert Clever Title Here

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hey guys! I'm back. I feel like shit, but I felt obligated to write. I could tell you about my camp, but that seems like so much work, and I'm feeling really lazy. But I guess I'll just pop some asprin and get to writing.**

**Note: I was at an Old School Anime Club special yesterday at my local library, I dressed as Misty from pokemon because that was what I was able to pull together, and I was thinking about how some places don't have anime clubs at their library. It really is quite tragic. Still I also thought it would be cool to hear from those of you who do, and maybe inspire those who don't to get up and start one. Thank you.**

**Gilbert's lovely morning speech pattern is based on how my good friend Maddy speaks when you wake her up. She hates mornings.**

**I get to write from Matthew's POV!**

**PS- like the title?**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Yesterday was not exactly how I imagined it. I guess the experience was admittedly pretty cool, being whisked off to some expensive camp and then being recruited to join my cabin mates band, it seems like a dream. But then when you remember the journey it took to get here, not to mention the fact that said cabin mates are complete asses, especially one in particular whom shall remain nameless for the time being, you realize that this would be more of a nightmare than a dream. Or, more likely, it would be my life. Boy, wouldn't Alfred laugh so hard right now. I hate to say it, but I kind of miss him. It sounds crazy, but we're always together. But enough on that subject. The rest of Vivaldi house- that's the cabin I'm in, is still asleep. It makes sense that the first one to fall asleep would be the first one up. I don't even know what time the others went to sleep, I'm just thankful I don't have lipstick or sharpie all over my face like I half-expected. I guess that's sort of decent of them. Ah- the alarm clock is going off now. I guess I should get ready to deal with the new day._

_Your's Truly,_

_Matthew Williams_

"Fuck. I fucking hate the fucking morning." The unmistakable voice of one Gilbert Beilschmidt rang through the cabin.

"Agreed. Merde, how terrible it is to wake up without someone in my bed with me." It didn't take a genius to guess that was known pervert Francis Bonnefoy.

"Oh wow! What a beautiful morning! I can't wait to start the day, and get to see Lovi~ He's so cute, I bet he has the most adorable bed head!" Figures that Antonio Fernandez Carriedo morning person. He's always so annoyingly happy. And then you have me. Matthew Williams. Your common high school boy. I jump out of bed, as hard as it is, this bed is so comfortable! Is it possible to be in love with a mattress?

"Ah, well the first day of camp always is difficult to get into the schedule. Still, so many new faces, I think I'll have a hard time choosing which one I'll pursue first." Francis stepped over to the sink and began washing his face with some French cleansing product. I guess I'm the only one here who finds that slightly strange, since none of the others said anything. They instead began started their daily rituals. Antonio laid out his clothes while Gilbert threw off his and pulled randomly from a drawer. Amazingly, his outfit turned out okay, like it was totally planned out. I too began my morning routine. I think I'll grab a coffee this morning, I'll need it.

* * *

Instead of waiting in line for another extravagant meal, hopefully one that wouldn't almost kill me, I decided to take the safe route and get some cereal. It's pretty amazing that this expensive camp would have cereal in the breakfast line, though no one would touch it. Still, I was safely able to get to my Lucky Charms without any distractions. As I walked to find a table, I saw Gilbert. Luckily, he didn't see me, so I was able to escape to risking another meal with him. God, why do I feel like I'm being such a jerk. I don't know... it's just, whenever I'm by him, my heart just starts thumping really loudly, and I feel like everyone is watching me. It's really weird, and I'm not sure I like it.

"Why are you so lazy aru!" Something caught my eye. It was a table that seemed to be getting no attention at all. There was a brunette with two strange curl things protruding from his head asleep at the table, an Asian boy with his dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail yelling at him. There was also another Asian boy, this one with short black hair trying to calm the first one. Next to him was a blonde man in a green sweater vest with the biggest fucking eyebrows I have ever seen. Finally, sitting in the corner was huge blonde man with violet eyes, just watching. I approach them cautiously, this being my only chance.

"Yao-san! Please stop criticizing everything anyone does wrong!" The short haired Asian man scolded.

"Aiya! Kiku, you must tell your friend to wake up aru!" Ponytail boy- apparently Yao- requested firmly. The other, Yao had called him Kiku, looked like he was going to be sick.

"I don't think it's much use. Heracles-san thoroughly enjoys his sleep, I think we should let him."

"Oh, you guys are ruining my lovely morning tea with your bloody bickering." The eyebrows guy spoke with a distinct English accent. I decide to walk over and introduce myself. I mean, what's the worst that can happen. If I act all confident, maybe they'll like me more and I'll have some awesome friends!

"Hi!" As soon as they turn their gaze to me, I feel all confidence I have drain from my body. "Um, I mean hello. I, um, am Matthew Williams and... may I sit with you guys." By the end, my voice had turned into a mere squeak, but it was enough to get the message across.

"Of course you can." Kiku stared at me in shock.

"Wow, no one ever asks to sit with us." The oversized man in the corner commented. The others at the table agreed. I sat down next to the eyebrow kid, feeling like I'd finally found my place. "My name is Ivan Braginski from the Athletics department. Would you like to become one with Mother Russia."

I just stared at him for a second, not quite sure how I was to respond to that. "Um, I think I'll pass for now."

"You'll come around, they always do." He turned back to his waffles.

"Welcome, Matthew-san. I am Kiku Honda of the Science department." Oh wow, I don't think I've ever been called 'san' before. Then again, I don't know a lot of Japanese people. In fact, I only know that's Japanese from a stupid kid's show I used to watch. "The sleeping one over there is Heracles Karpusi from the Athletics department. He would introduce himself, but he just got over here from Greece and is a little jet-lagged."

"Oh sure, introduce him, but not me aru." Yao complained. "I am Yao Wang of the Science department aru." I feel the urge to ask him why he keeps saying aru, but I keep my mouth shut all the same.

"And finally, I'm Arthur Kirkland, Music Department." The British man introduced. He them turned back to his tea. I began eating my Lucky Charms when my pocket began vibrating. I picked the phone only to wish I'd let it ring.

"OH MY GOSH! MATTIE! YOU PICKED UP!" Alfred began to blast my ear off through the phone. Everyone at the table turned to me, Alfred's voice loud enough that they could hear it even across the table. Arthur looked particularly disturbed. "HOW'S CAMP! GUESS WHAT! I JUST BEAT THE LATEST LEVEL IN-"

Arthur grabbed my phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello, this Matthew's new friend Arthur. Now, I don't know what time zone you're in, but here it is the morning, so I would like to finish my tea in without any outbursts of spastic Americans. In other words, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BLOODY GIT!" I just stared as he slammed my phone shut. "And that is how it's done."

* * *

As soon as breakfast ended I began to go toward the exit and start towards my first class, group voice lessons, when I saw Gilbert. Tch, I bet he didn't even notice that I wasn't eating breakfast with him. Gah! Why do I feel so strange right now. Oh crap! I think he saw me.

"Hey Matt!" As he waved at me, I feel my heart start to increase in speed and my cheeks heat up. This is so strange! But before he can reach me, the blonde singer from that Wish! band steps in front of him and flips her hair in a way that I suppose is supposed to be suggestive.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." She commented, looking him over. "Yes, I think you'll work." Gilbert stared at her strangely, but just shrugged it off and began walking towards me again. Fortunately, or is it unfortunately, I still can't decide, she sticks her arm out to stop him. "Listen. You're this camps primo guy, and it's obvious I'm the number one girl around here, so we're gonna have to start dating."

My mouth dropped as I eavesdropped. I know it's wrong, but so is demanding someone be your boyfriend out of the blue! More importantly, why do I care! "Here's the rules. Number one, I am always adorable, and you will have to comment on that constantly. Number two, always hold my right hand. Interlocking fingers only, but make sure your palms aren't sweaty first. Number three, keeping me waiting is absolutely out of the question so don't do it ever." What's going on! I'm so confused. Gilbert opens his mouth to reply, but he shocks all of us with it.

"Kususu, why the hell would I do that! Listen, you're pretty hot and all, but I have no idea who you are! And no one order the awesome me around like that." I couldn't believe it. And that girl, Anna Sophia she'd introduced herself last night as, obviously couldn't either. But after a couple moments of Gilbert's laughter, she pulled herself together.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't want to date you either. You're much to self-centered for me." Wow, talk about the pot calling the kettle black. But Gilbert just ignored her, his focus returning to me, and he completely blew past her!

"Matt, why didn't you eat breakfast with us. Were you intimidated by my awesomeness." He began walking with me to lessons. Over my shoulder, I caught the sight of Anna Sophia biting her thumb. I think I just made an enemy. Crap.

**Haha, that was a fun chapter. I would have written more, but I'm just really tired. As if 15 hours last night wasn't enough... Oh well, I hope you guys liked what you got, because I'm honestly not in the mood to sugar-coat anything at the moment. I'm just so fucking tired. Oh well, I think I have something important to say, but I forgot it. So it'll have to wait until the next chapter. Oh well.**

**BTW, I am doing a special one-shot thing for every 100****th**** reviewer thing, though that isn't really relevant to the current review count, still keep that in mind.**

**With Love,**

**I am a Purple Crayon**


	8. First Steps

**Disclaimer: I still don't Hetalia or any of the below mentioned songs/artist. So, anyway, as you guys should know there is a music competition at the end of the camp for all of the people in the music department, so they will need to play songs. Now, I have worked out which band corresponds with which real life band. This is decided by first off what I have in my library to write by and more importantly the instrument number and type. For example, we needed Bad Touch Trio to have guitar bass drums and keyboard. Now there aren't a lot of bands like that. However, here are my decisions.**

**Gil/Matt/Francis/Toni- Panic! At the Disco, they have unique music and the correct instruments**

**Eliza/Nat/Bell/Maddy- Paramore, Elizaveta will play rhythm guitar in addition to vocalist. I chose them for their slightly edgy yet still catchy music.**

**Wish!- TBA, send suggestions and I'll keep looking.**

****I could try writing the song, depending on how you guys think by song writing skills are.**

**NOTE THESE ARE JUST TENTATIVE DECISIONS! THEY ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE!**

****I do actually own the song Arthur sings, My Tsundere Love Song because I randomly wrote it today for the musical my sister and I are writing called Hetalia the Musical. It's not great, but I did write it, so please tell me what you think.**

Voice lessons. They seemed like such a simple, easy thing. But they scared Matthew out of his mind! Matthew had never been comfortable singing in front of people, singing in front of his new band mates was completely unintentional. I mean, he was even too afraid to sing in front of his own brother. Not that Alfred would ever be willing to listen. That kid loved himself too much for his own good. But it's not like you can sing and play the violin at the same time, it's near impossible, and that was his main music, so it didn't matter that much...

Matthews thoughts carried him until it was time for class to start. He recognized a couple of the people, mainly Gilbert, Elizaveta, and that one Anna Sophia pink girl that had hit on Gilbert. He searched the room for Antonio and Francis, and maybe some of the other familiar people, but they were mostly strangers. Finally he saw Arthur, carrying a guitar in a case on his back. Matthew went ran over to him.

"Hey Arthur!" He called. Arthur looked over, he had been writing in a notebook. "What are you writing?" Arthur blushed a little and slammed his notebook.

"Oh, just got inspiration for a song talking to your brother actually." Arthur looked down at his feet. "By the way, do you have a picture of him... you know. I just want to see what he looks like." Matthew was slightly confused, but took out the picture of his brother and him he kept so he wouldn't get homesick. They were at the beach and Alfred was brushing sand out of his hair while Matthew built a sandcastle. Arthur stared at the picture and then shoved it back at Matthew.

"Thanks..." He turned his head away. "That's, um, what I thought he'd look like." He began violently scratching into his notebook. Suddenly the door slammed shut. The girl that had introduced the program earlier winced at the loud slam.

"Oh my, what a loud door." She commented, rubbing her head. "Well, welcome to music class, I'm glad I recognize some of you. I, uh, was really glad to get to teach vocal music to you guys, but I can't really do that until I uh- I yes! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Katyusha Braginski, but please just call me Katyusha. Ms. Braginski is too formal."  
This girl was slightly scatterbrained, but Matthew was admittedly glad that she was teaching instead of some harsh teacher. "Um, anyway, I need to hear you guys sing so I can judge where to put you by. I know most of you know your voice type, but I, um, really think that it's good to keep checking. So, who wants to try first." Hands shot up immediately causing Katyusha to seem even more distressed trying to pick. "Mr. Kirkland, why don't you start us off, since you seem to be the only one not raising your hand." She obviously didn't notice Matthew, which was typical. I mean, why would she?

"Oh, well. I really don't have anything prepared." He laughed, obviously trying to get out of singing. But Anna wasn't gonna let anyone off that easy. Because she had to let everyone know who's boss.

"Oh, but what about that song your writing right now?" She peered over his shoulder, but he abruptly hid it.

"Why don't you sing that, it's good to get your original work out." Katyusha smiled super sweet, not knowing how terrible it actually would be. Still, he sighed and took out his guitar.

"_Look at you, look at me  
__why can't you see  
__the way your making me feel deep inside  
__you run your fingers through your hair  
__I act like I don't care  
__but really my chest is bursting wide._

_If you take a look inside my heart  
__who knows the secrets you will find  
__just keep in mind_

_I'm stubborn  
__I'm sarcastic  
__and I know my food's not that 'fantastic'  
__but if you overlook those quirks  
__I think that we can make this work  
__You're dense and  
__you're a dummy  
__and you think you're way too funny  
__but before I get this wrong  
__I'll sing my tsundere love song"_

He stopped, completely red in the face and the class clapped, everyone except Anna, who wasn't expecting it to be any good. It was obvious they were all thinking that it was a way girly song, but no one said anything.

"Oh wow! That was just wonderful, Arthur. But, um... what's tsundere mean?" Katyusha asked, giggling at the end of the question.

"It sorta means a person that even if they love a person, they aren't able to show it because they're too stubborn and hostile by nature." Elizaveta informed, getting a few strange looks by the classmates.

"Oh... that's, um... wonderful." Katyusha replied, seeming a little surprised by the answer. Matthew was more concerned by the fact that his brother was the inspiration for this song, but he didn't care too much. Or at all, really. "Well, who's next." Everyone forgot Arthur's song and went back to their lives.

* * *

It was nearing the end of class and almost everyone had finished demonstrating their skills. Everyone except Matthew. But Matthew didn't expect to go, in fact, Katyusha probably forgot he was in this class even.

"Well, that looks like everyone." He was saved. Thank god. "So why don't we wrap up class earl-"  
"Wait! What about Matthew?" Anna reminded. Matthew got that sick feeling in his stomach like someone had planted a worm in his sandwich. Again.

"Oh yes! My apologies, Mr. Williams. I guess I'm a little out of it today." She rubbed the back of her head. "So why don't you go ahead and wrap us up, so we can all go on to our next class."

Matthew opened his mouth to make an excuse, but with everyone staring at him, he just couldn't make any sound. He searched the room for something, anything to get him out of this.

"Come on, _Matt_. You're here on a music scholarship, aren't you. I'd suspect you'd be some great musician, but maybe you're just a phony." Anna sneered. He felt his head getting really hot and got really dizzy. The room began to spin a bit, and just as he was about to fall over, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Gilbert supporting him.

"Come on guys, can't you see he's nervous." Wow. Gilbert was helping him. "I mean, huge culture shock, what with all this fancy stuff that a commoner wouldn't be able to afford, it's amazing he's still standing, poor financially challenged kid." He took that back. Gilbert was trying (and failing) to help him. "I say give him a chance to breath before you make him sing. But don't make accusations about him that you aren't ready to back up. Because I've heard him sing and he has a great voice, almost as awesome as mine. So just you wait"

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Katyusha interrupted her instead. "Oh yes, you're probably right. Silly me. It is almost time for your next class, so why don't you all leave a little early." Nobody objected to that, and soon the class roared with people rushing to the door, ready to leave and enjoy the sun a little before hopping off to their next class. Gilbert and Matthew began walking, Gilbert's hand still on Matthew's shoulder when Matthew found his voice again.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked, it came out as little more than a squeak, but it was enough for Gilbert to hear.

"That they should let you wait before they here you sing. Of course, you're poor aren't you? I can't imagine how all this awesome technology is making you feel." Matthew was in a good mood, so he just ignored what Gilbert was saying. He wasn't poor, he just wasn't rich. A happy middle class child, as you could say. And nothing was gonna change that.

"No, I mean about me being a good singer. Do you really think I have a good voice." Matthew refused to look up as he asked such an embarrassing question.

"Hell yeah! Don't you? I mean, I said you were almost as good at the awesome me, so you should be honored." Matthew couldn't help but blush at that. What was wrong with him, why was his heart beating so fast. It was just a harmless comment. By a cocky bastard he's pretty much being forced to hang out with. They stopped. "Here's the dance studio, ready to go."

That reminded Matthew of the next predicament. He absolutely couldn't dance to save his life. And he was beginning to think that would be a big deal here. God help him.

* * *

"Alright class. Let's get this started." A blonde man walked in with a scowl on his face about 5 minutes after class was supposed to start, which was strange since he should have already been there from the previous class. "My name is Vash Zwingli, but you shall call me Mr. Zwingli and nothing else. Not "Vash" or "Mr. Z" or "Zwingli". Just Mr. Zwingli and nothing else."

A hand shot up. "What about Coach Zwingli?" The person Matthew recognized as the brunette from Wish! asked. What was her name, Sara? A shoe flew across the room and stuck in the wall, dangerously close Sara's head.

"Nein!" Mr. Zwingli yelled. "Were you not listening, I said you can only call me Mr. Zwingli! Nothing else." The class was completely quiet for a second, as this new teacher was scaring the crap out of them. But they were probably all wondering why he had a woman's stiletto shoe ready to be thrown at random students. Certainly raises a lot of questions about Mr. Zwingli.

"Bruder, please be kind to my classmates. They are just trying to have fun this summer." A small girl with short blonde hair stepped up. Mr. Zwingli looked down.

"I suppose I was being a little harsh, but Lilli! I told you at dinner, when you are in my class, you should call me Mr. Zwingli!" No shoe was thrown at her.

"Ah, yes you're right." She smiled. "Sorry brude- I mean Mr. Zwingli." She stepped back into the crowd.

"Alright class. Well, this is dance class, where we will be learning all kinds of dance, from classic ballroom to ballet to hip hop." Mr. Zwingli explained. "We will be starting with Ballroom dancing and be doing that for the next 3 weeks, as is is very important. For it you will all need a partner, which I will allow you to choose. However, is so happens there are more boys in this class then girls, surprisingly enough, so there will have to be some partnerships with two boys. So, go find your partners." People started going around, frantically searching for a partner. Matthew was going to ask Lilli, she seemed nice, but Mr. Zwingli grabbed her first. "Come sign in with me when you're done."

"Bruder?"

"Lilli, I need you to be my partner for demonstrating and such." He explained, though that was obviously an excuse, you could tell by the way he stared down the boys that came near him. Talk about overprotective. Matthew turned around, seeing Gilbert talking a girl with shoulder length brown hair he recognized from voice lessons.

"So, what about you be my partner." He smiled and Matthew just knew she would say yes. Why did he feel so sad about that fact. What was wrong with him.

"I'm sorry, I'd love to, but I can't." She surprisingly replied.

"Why exactly do you people keep saying that! Look at me! I'm awesome!" This had obviously not been the first rejection that Gilbert had suffered that day. She looked both ways and then leaned close. Matthew knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.

"Alright, this is supposed to be a secret, but Anna Sophia made a rule that if any of the girls so much as talk to you she would make her time here a hell. So I'm risking so much just by telling you this." She ran off after finishing her statement, running into some other boy that wanted her to dance. Soon enough all the girls had partnered up.

"Alright, all you boys who still don't have partners, choose another boy." Mr. Zwingli announced, causing a mix of angry groans and excited squeals to arise. Matthew turned around right into Gilbert.

"Yo Matt, you still in need of a partner?" Gilbert asked, no longer smiling and completely set on getting a yes, being fed up with rejection. So if you ask Matthew, he would tell you that was the only reason he agreed to be Gilbert's dance partner. Not for any other reason, because Gilbert was so intense that he couldn't say no. But regardless of the reason that he was trying to hide from himself, he had said yes.

And that was how Matthew Williams took his first step into his new life. He just didn't realize it yet.

**Alright, it's done. This was the longest one yet, but it's where the plot really starts to happen. So, how ya guys liking. I've been writing more songs, so I might include more of this song, or maybe just go ahead and compose my own for this fic. You know, if you guys liked it.**

**So I do have logic behind there being more boys in the class than girls. It's really simple, most of the girls at that camp are super rich and if they want to know how to dance, they probably will already go to dance class. There are plenty of other classes they could take, so why not take those instead. Now, that didn't stop all of them, but I'm sure it would turn some girls away.**


	9. Finally An Update

**Disclaimer: Do I own Hetalia? Not now, not before, and probably not ever. Sucks, don't it. But whatever. I've been neglecting pretty much everything lately because I've been so busy with school and friends. Almost to busy to breath.**

Dance class went okay from Matthew, excluding the rather cold glares from much of the female population. They probably didn't even know why they were glaring at him, but Anna Sophia and the rest of Wish! were doing it, and you follow what they are doing. Anyway, it turns out that Mr. Zwingli is really dedicated to dance, which was quite frankly a blessing and a curse. Since Gilbert had taken classes before, thank you Leon, Matthew- the amateur, was stuck taking the female part. Not that he expected anything different.

They would have gotten more done, but Mr. Zwingli lectured them on how, even if you are a male taking the female part, there is absolutely no crossdressing, which caused some both sarcastic and genuine groans to erupt from the audience, although the genuine ones came from pretty much only from some of the girls in the class. Failure to comply to the rule will result in the removal of the item in question. Which explained how he got the shoe, from a certain Polish student in the last class.

After some super basic exercises that Mr. Zwingli was way to into, class was finally over. And, of course, that meant cabin time. A time for rest specifically designed for the athletic department, but everyone in all departments went for it. I mean, it's practically nap time. But more often than not, it was just time to talk. And by the time that Gilbert and Matthew made it back to the cabin, Francis and Antonio were already there, already shirtless. Guess they weren't used to the heat. Antonio was completely soaked, and Francis looked like he was going to die.

"Yo, guys, how were your classes?" Gilbert greeted, removing his shirt as well. Seriously, what was with these guys and their dislike of clothing. Matthew quite happily kept his shirt on though.

"Ah, fantastic." Francis sang, not moving from his current position. "I'm sure I impressed my 'Dramatic Arts' teacher with my acting skills."

"And pool here is the perfect temperature. I was a faster swimmer than most of those athletic department jerks!" Antonio laughed, but Gilbert was not smiling.

"Hey, my brother is one of those so-called 'athletic department jerks'" He pouted. It was quite for a second before Matthew finally thought of something to say.

"Um, isn't swimming a part of the athletics department? You're part of the music department."

"Oh, all classes are available to everyone. The reason we're even in these departments is quite confusing. I don't think it matter's much, but you can take that up with Leon." Antonio replied. "But that is beyond the point, did you survive dance class okay."

"Well it-"

"Oh, what I want to know is who you are partnered up with." Francis cut him off. "Why, if I was in your class, I'm sure all of the girls would be just begging to be my partner."

"Yeah right. It's a freaking dictatorship there. All the girls are under some sort of blackmail scheme and I got landed with shorty over there as my partner." Gilbert complained. Well gee, glad he appreciates all Matthew is going to go through for this.

"Oh believe me, I'm not to thrilled about it either." He replied, looking down at his shoes. "I at least assumed that I would be learning the male part!" This caused a chorus of laughter to erupt from the cabin. Unfortunately Matthew couldn't think of anything in reply, so he just glared at them.

Eventually the laughter from the three died down and they got back to their conversation. "Oh man, so I heard that there weren't enough girls in the class. Is that why you have to dance with Mattieu?" Francis asked. Gilbert nodded and grabbed another coke. That can't be good for his health.

"I wish I'd known that before!" Antonio exclaimed. "Ah, it would have been so amazing to dance with Lovi~"

"Dude, you're drooling!" Gilbert laughed. He was actually telling the truth though. "Man, you are so gay."

"Hey, don't knock it til you try it!" At this point Matthew tuned out of the conversation. He didn't know why, but something about the last few statements pissed him off. He couldn't tell why so he just started on his summer homework. Back at his high school, doing some sort of summer assignment was the norm for any honor/AP classes. Since he took pretty much all honors classes, that made a lot of homework. He didn't expect to have much to do over the summer other than camp, and even then he expected a lot of free time.

"Whoa!" Gilbert exclaimed surprisingly close to Matthew's face. Now, Alfred did this a lot when he saw Matthew's work. So you'd think that Matthew would be used to it. Yeah, he wasn't. So that also meant that when Gilbert popped up next to him, he might have screamed a little. It also means he might have possibly fallen out of his chair. And as all people do, Matthew would try to scramble back up to his chair and pretend that it never happened.

"It's called math homework. It's what normal people have to do if they want to make it into college." He replied, a little annoyed about how lame he probably appeared.

"Tch, homework in the summer?" Antonio scoffed. "Why would you want to do that."

"Maybe I wasn't clear. Unlike you guys, I need to work hard to make it into college. And probably the rest of my life trying to pay it off." He worried a lot about the cost of college. He had high hopes for college, and he had worked hard. It did bother him quite a bit that these kids had pretty much nothing to worry about. Or so he thought.

"Wait, you think we don't have to work to make it into college." Francis seemed serious for once "We all have family companies to take over in the future. We work our asses off all year, so why the hell shouldn't we have a little fun on our summer _vacation_!"

"Wow Francis, that comment was neither sexual nor egotistic." Antonio gasped. "But you're right."

Matthew remained quite for a little bit, trying to process this all. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, we don't have it as easy as you think." Gilbert interjected. "Have you ever rode bareback on an ostrich through the Serengeti desert in the middle of July?"

"No" Matthew's voice squeaked at the reply, with Gilbert's tone of voice, he actually believed him.

"Well neither have I but god damn that would be cool!" With every word Gilbert said, the tone of the sentence changed more and more from a serious question to a humorous remark.

"Oh my god!" Antonio shrieked in agreement; if the others didn't already know that he was hot flaming gay, that would have been serious call for some playful teasing.

"I know, right!" Gilbert replied instead. It was nice to see people getting along so well, as the one openly gay guy at Matthew's school was constantly ridiculed by the meat-headed football team; not the hockey team, those guys were badass. But still, the rest of the group pissed the hell out of Matthew and he decided to call Alfred back.

"_Yo, you're talking to Alfred!"_ Matthew's brother yelled over the phone. To make things worse, Matthew had accidentally left his phone on speaker, which might as well killed his hearing. The rest of was effected too. Francis jumped, Gilbert dropped his hourly coke, and Antonio screamed in a totally manly way.

"What the hell was that!" Gilbert shook the soda off his hand. "Hey Matt, can you clean this up?"

"That's not my job! I'm just supposed to maintain your instruments." Matthew snapped. Gilbert, however, dealing with Elizaveta's PMSing for years, knew exactly how to deal with it.

Gilbert flopped on the floor, right on the spilled coke. "Oh no! I fell. Ah, right into my mess." He rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go and practice playing the guitar I'm giving you." Okay, maybe saying he knew how to deal with people was an extreme overstatement. In fact, he usually got beat up whenever he saw Elizaveta at that one time of the month. But Gilbert didn't pick up on that, still thinking he was amazing with woman at any time.

Which he wasn't.

"Oh my god Gilbert, don't!" Matthew dropped the phone, forgetting that he was even talking to Alfred. Little did he know that Alfred also had him on speaker phone. For everyone at basketball practice. All just sitting and listening.

_"You're gonna get my new guitar all sticky"_

_ "That I paid for!"_

_ "Excusez-moi, but I picked out that guitar. And, mon ami, you're family owns that store, so it wasn't a very big loss."_

_ "Okay, but you owe me for graciously allowing you to be my dance partner."_

_ "I didn't want you to be my partner! I can't even dance."  
"So you see how much of a sacrifice this is for me then."_

_ "Don't twist my words."_

_ "Oh~ Lovi painted a picture of a tomato! See! He sent me a picture!"_

_ "C'est vachement! Such an amazing likeness"_

_ "Let me see!"_

_ "Are you completely forgetting about the puddle of coke on the floor."_

_ "There are some paper towels on the fridge."_

_ "What makes you think I'm going to clean it up."_

_ "Didn't you say you would?"_

_ "No, Antonio. I did not."_

_ "Thanks, we knew we could count on you."_

_ "Ugh, why do I even bother."_

_ "Can you get me another coke while you're over there?"_

_ "Hell no! You're just gonna spill that one too."_

_ "Don't treat the awesome me like a child, I can handle a fucking coke!"_

The conversation went on like that, all the basketball team listening along. They all had different pictures in their head going on, but they pretty much all had a recurring theme of four Matthews (none but Alfred could quite remember what Matthew looked like) One with a beret, one with a sombrero, and one wearing lederhosen.

I, as your loving narrator, feel like it is in your best interest to go ahead and skip the next series of extremely embarrassing and reputation-killing events that ensue within the next couple of minutes and skip to a safe part in the story.

The next day was the first day of dance class, wear they would begin with trust exercises with their partner. Matthew, still being angry at Gilbert, was less than willing to put his trust in him, but Gilbert seemed excited to prove to everyone how awesome he was, as if they didn't already know. Gilbert had a tendency to tell everyone he knew, and even those he didn't know.

"Alright class. We are starting now so that means no talking! Lily, come up front, we are going to demonstrate trust falls." Mr. Zwingli announced. Of course he would go with cliché of trust falls. They are apparently the essential part of the trust building experience. "Now, the girl will fall first, which also means those of you whom are dancing the female part. I will hear no back talk from me addressing you as girls!"

"Kesesese." Gilbert chuckled. "You can trust me, just fall back."

For some odd reason, Matthew did not trust Gilbert. "Umm, you're not holding your hands properly. You can't catch me like that."

"Pfft, don't worry about-"

"Mr. Williams! Your partner is waiting! If you are too afraid to trust someone, then maybe you shouldn't be in this class. Dance is all about trust." Mr. Zwingli scolded. In choice of being afraid of being dropped by Gilbert, or his overwhelming fear of Mr. Zwingli. He promptly turned around and fell back.

No one saw it coming. By no one, I mean Gilbert. He wasn't ready when Matthew fell. So Matthew did exactly that. The entire room, which was buzzing with friendly conversation, seemed to fall silent the moment He hit the ground. Then, instantaneously, the room filled various high pitched screams as blood poured from the back of Matthew's head. Mr. Zwingli rushed toward the motionless blonde boy as everyone began to question what just happened. All except Gilbert, who remain frozen in his place, staring in horror at his fallen partner as the blood pooled around his feet.

** I'm getting started on the next chapter ASAP so I can continue it as soon as possible. But just so you know, Matthew will be okay. Head wounds just bleed a lot, I've been there. Anyway, I hope you appreciated my hard work and reviews are so needed.**


	10. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: For the love of god, let's face it, I will never own Hetalia.**

**Sorry about the long update period, I had some technically difficulties meaning my computer got this fucking awful computer virus and I also had a a huge Romeo and Juliet project and Chinese camp and an orchestra concert and then I collapsed of exhaustion literally. I'm serious, I could barely get out of bed. But now I am all over that and ready to give you what you want. That's right fangirls, I mean some Prucan.**

By the time Matthew had woken up, it was already the next day. Much to his surprise, he lying in his bed in his cabin. But as he tried to get up and investigate, he was overcome with an awful pain in the back of his head and quickly laid back down on the plush pillow. He glanced over at Gilbert, who seemed to be playing watchdog but fell a sleep in the process. Just fucking awesome. He glanced over to the table and saw what seemed to be 4 doctors all gathered around a coffee maker on the counter. Since when did they have a coffee maker in there cabin?

"Umm, excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Matthew meekly asked. Instantly, a wave of attention rushed over to him.

"Mr. Williams, how are you feeling?"

"Mr. Williams, are you able to sit up?"

"Mr. Williams, are you feeling up to eating?"

"Please don't sue us Mr. Williams, it was Mr. Beillshmidts fault!"

"You idiot, you're not supposed to say that!"

"You know you were thinking it too!"

"STOP YELLING! I'M FUCKING TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gilbert yelled. Matthew turned to him and felt a sudden twinge of sheer fury that was nearly strong enough to push him over the edge.

"Excuse me, but can someone please tell me what is going on?" He said between clenched teeth. It was like he was back in the hockey rink, the guys on the other team thinking he would be something to ignore just because he is small and girly and lacks extreme muscle, and then... something would change. He was small, and that made him harder to catch. He was lean, which made him faster than the rest of them. As for being girly, think of a pregnant lady that is denied her chocolate bar. There was something about being dropped on the studio's floor that was so similar to being checked into the side of the rink that it caused Matthew to just near go into a frenzy.

* * *

Meanwhile, things also seemed to be stirring in a certain girls cabin too far from the cabin currently being mentally torched by pregnant-lady-mode Matthew.

"Can you believe what a bitch Anna Sophia is!" Elizaveta vented. The rest of the girls in the cabin sighed, as this had been the 5th time in the last 20 minutes Elizaveta had had this outburst.

"We get it, Liz, you hate her. We all hate her, remember?" A girl with two low brown ponytails named Madeline replied as she flipped through the latest copy of _Seventeen_ magazine. "My first year here was miserable just because I didn't have the right clothing. I just came straight off a fucking island, excuse me if I don't look like some _Vogue_ model."

"Well at least she didn't flirt with your older brother right in front of your eye's just to piss you off!" Natalia nearly yelled. She had this major extreme crush on her stepbrother, so much that she's convinced that she would be his bride. There was a slight flaw in her plan, as he was terrified of her.

"Let's not forget about my traumatic experience" Bela chimed in. "The first words she ever said to me were 'you know, I would tell you'll get fat if you keep eating chocolate like that, but your thunder thighs tell me that you already know'" she began to cry.

"Oh my god Bells, you are not fat!" Elizaveta comforted her. "She was just jealous because you can eat as much chocolate as you want and still remain pretty, but if she does, she's blow up like a balloon."

"Yeah, it's only natural. I mean she may be getting a cosmetics company when she graduates, but you're getting Willy Wonka's freaking chocolate factory!"

The girls all laughed, feeling a lot better about themselves after their freak out session. They continued to bash Anna Sophia and her cronies, commenting on their obvious nose jobs and how Madeline swore to god that she saw Sara trip onstage on opening night. Then, Elizaveta got a mysterious text.

_Lizzie __we need 2 talk. Meet me dance studio in 5 min._

_ Anna Sophia_

All of the girls just stared at the phone for what seemed like hours. Elizaveta's first response was not to go, that it's gotta be a trap, but then she started thinking. If she did go, what was there to lose? Anna had taken her dignity a long time ago and what else did she have? You can't take musical talent, and money was so abundant that taking it would be useless. The only thing she could think of was her boyfriend Roderich. If Anna was planning something with him, then she would definitely need to go. It was her job as the stronger of the two to protect both of them.

"I'm going." She got up without leaving anytime for discussion. The studio was about 3 minutes away and she had already wasted time trying to make her decision. Not to mention if they had Roderich, then she would need to get there before bad turned to worse. No one was dumb enough to argue with her.

* * *

"A concussion?" Matthew asked dumbfounded. He leaned back on the his bed, sighing with relief. "Is that it? This is, what, my third one? You guys made it sound like I only had 6 fucking months left to live."

"Don't like that! A concussion is a very serious thing! I think it can effect your brain or something!" His lack of knowledge on the subject still didn't stop him from reprimanding Matthew on his laid back attitude to the subject. Whoa, talk about a role reversal!

Matthew sat back up again. "I play hockey. An injury is a sign of a good player, it means that people think you're enough of a threat to try and mess you up."

"You? Threatening! I take it you haven't gotten that many hockey injuries." Gilbert laughed, trying to picture Matthew as this scary hockey player. "No, no, you're totally right. I'm sure that the floor was so threatened by you. It just had to take you out."

"Might I remind you that this was all your fault!" Gilbert stopped laughing. He sort of forgot that detail and Matthew was the last person in the world that he wanted to remind him. "If you had just been paying attention to anyone but yourself, then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! I could be out on the hockey rink instead of stuck making sure you don't screw things up in your classes!"

"What the hell do you mean by that!" He exclaimed in response. "Nobody is making you do that, I can do things on my own!"

"Haven't you figured it out by now? Let me give you a little math problem. What is the probability that your cabin that has consisted of three unruly guys for as long as you can remember randomly gets a new member that just happens to be that exact opposite of that. And then he just happens to have the same schedule as you. And to then, by some strange occurrence, a class typically female dominated suddenly has too many guys and you're forced to be his dance partner. Do you understand now? Your dad hired me to watch over you! The only way I was able to come to this camp is if I became your fucking babysitter and make sure you don't make screw everything up! Guess I didn't do a great job of that, did I now?"

* * *

When she saw Elizaveta coming, Valerie, the green Wish! girl, signaled Anna Sophia. Her recent rejection by Gilbert had left her feeling very mean and very very horny. And what did she do whenever she wasn't satisfied. Go shopping and steal someone's boyfriend. So after flipping through the newest Chanel catalog, she hatched a plan that would no doubt cheer her up.

"You said in your text that you 'needed help from the best piano player at the camp' semicolon parenthesis." Roderich paused to look down at his phone. "How did you get my number?"

Anna extended her pointer finger and ran it down his chest. "I have my sources." Roderich tried to scoot away, but she just moved closer, batting her eyes seductively. "I hear that you're really good at playing the piano, I think that's really hot."

"Um, I have a girlfriend." He turned to the door, but Anna Sophia grabbed his hand.

"Oh, I know who she is." She pulled him back closer to him. "Which is why I'm helping you. You are really cute and really talented and a girl like that is just holding you back. You could get someone much better. Much prettier. And a much better musician. A girl like... me."

"You're not really my-" But before Roderich could finish, Anna saw Valerie's signal and pulled his head towards hers, forcing him to kiss her right in front of Elizaveta. And when they pulled apart, he would surely have fallen for her and she could date him until she found someone better. Oh how she loved it when her plans worked out.

"Roddy, get over here right now or I swear to god you will regret the consequences." Elizaveta calmly ordered. Without hesitation, Roderich ran over to her because whatever consequences she had were probably way worse than anything he could possibly bear to imagine.

"Oh my god Lizzie. You came at the perfect time. You should totally be a better girlfriend because he was all over me." She started, changing up the plan a little. She would break them up first before she toyed with Roderich. "All I wanted was some help with piano and he totally attacked me. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't showed up." She began to cry.

"Cut the crap Annie, you are honestly way to predictable. You think I never saw this coming? Please, I know Roderich would never go for a girl like you, he's not into whores. He likes a girl with a brain." Elizaveta replied.

"Oh really, am I really that predictable. Well I can assure you I've got something planned that you won't see coming." It was sort of weak, but she had been pretty much rejected the second time in a week. That hadn't happened in... ever.

"You're gonna get all the girls from camp to ignore me by buying them expensive charm bracelets with an anti-Elizaveta slogan on it and then pay some guy to write a song about how much of a bitch I am and then sing it for the school." Anna Sophia had no response as that was exactly her plan and she was sure that it was foolproof. "Well you're not the only one that can write a song."

* * *

The next day at dinner before Anna Sophia really had a chance to get all the bracelets ordered and branded, she found out exactly what Elizaveta meant with what she said when the overly busty Katyusha bounced onto the stage. "Tonight we have a special surprise. A very promising camper band is going to play for you tonight! Um, I don't really know what they are going to play or what they are even called, but I'm sure it was be amazing so please welcome, um, Elizaveta, Natalia, Madeline and Bela from the music department! Sorry, that must have been obvious, shouldn't that have been. Umm, please enjoy the show.

The girls set their stuff up on stage. They certainly didn't look that impressive, wearing matching tartan skirts, short leave button down shirts, navy blue sweater vest and a maroon and gold striped tie with the letters YA embroidered in it. After they were all set up, Elizaveta took the mic and began. "Hello everybody. My name is Elizaveta Herdervary and we are 'Yesterday Again!" She paused for applause but there was a distinct lack of it, most people either trying to figure out what was going on or completely apathetic to the situation. "Well, that's fine, because hopefully your opinion will change by the end of the song. I think some of you might be able to relate." She turned directly to Anna Sophia and they began to play.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_She thinks she has it all  
But they will never be  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
_

At this point in the song, the room emerged from it's uncharacteristic silence. People pretty much knew who she was talking about. Some were supportive of her standing up, something they could never do. Other's booed her for making Anna Sophia look bad. But everyone seemed to agree that not only did these girls have guts, they were good. And that was dangerous._  
_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
_

At this point people had gotten over their fear of cheering and then pissing off Anna Sophia and the boos were soon drowned out by screams of approval and agreement. It was the first time that anyone had really had an at least somewhat successful act of rebellion towards anyone in Wish! Refreshing._  
_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good._

She didn't know what she was going to do, she didn't know how to respond. How far she would legally be allowed to get away with. But somehow, Anna Sophia knew that she would make Elizaveta pay. Something big that spread across the entire camp, even beyond that. It was about time she learned what happens when you mess with the Hughes family. Let the games begin.

**Finished. In case you didn't notice the song they sang was Misery Business by Paramore. This was sort of a test drive to see how you, the reading audience reacts to the band I plan on sticking them with style-wise. Everything is subject to change, although unless it is a really big controversy then I probably won't. But anyway, review and tell me what to think! My winter break starts on Thursday so I'll be able to update soon!**


	11. Your Mom's Face Originated in Korea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Sorry I've been so MIA, I've had a lot of crap going on. By that I mean I am a workaholic high school student who can't balance her own crazy schedule.**

**Like the song? Here's the link (minus the spaces)**http :/ / www .youtube. com / watch?v =LP SalK7P QdA

**DUDE! IT'S A FREAKING GEEKY ASIAN BOY BAND！ 我爱你！(They are like Super Junior M)**

About a week after the incident, Matthew received a phone call from his ever so loving and not at all judgmental younger brother.

"Hey dude, what was with your totally gay roommates last week. Man, I tried to call you were, like, in a coma or something." He could hear Alfred flop down on their family room couch and flip on some mindless super hero cartoon made for children. It actually made perfect sense to Matthew why Alfred loved it them so much, considering how immature he was.

"I sort of was actually. Well, I was unconscious, but it was only for about a day." No one else was paying attention to the conversation. It was raining buckets outside, so cabin time was pretty quiet. Antonio had even fallen asleep, which was evident by his nonsensical mutterings about pirates and Spanish gibberish. Alfred, on the other hand, did not take this information very calmly.

"What the hell are they doing at that camp! What happened to you? Are you still hurt? I'm coming to get you, I have my license you know." He screeched into the phone, not moving an inch despite his determination to help his brother. Laziness can be a cold bitch sometimes.

Matthew shook his head calmly. "Easy now, that would just make things worse. I'm hundreds of miles away and you can barely listen to the same obnoxiously loud hip-hop song for more than a minute without getting bored and moving on to the next one. Besides, it was only a slight concussion and some staples in my head. No big deal."

This, however, was big deal to Alfred. He actually flung his bag of Doritos all over the pristine leather sectional, causing their dog to go into a riot. "Damn straight it's a big deal! Besides, I don't listen to rap anymore, too ghetto. I listen to ABBA."

"...That's just fantastic, Alfred, really." The slight annoyance rising up in Matthew's voice caused Francis to perk up his ears. "But the fact of the matter is I am perfectly safe here now. Rich people take possible lawsuits very seriously." Gilbert and Francis nodded, both of them had been involved in some minor lawsuits that turned into a literal brawl.

"Don't snap at me, Matt. I'm just worried about you." It admittedly caused Matthew's heart to ache a little bit when he heard the pain in Alfred's voice. Normally he would just apologize, but something didn't feel right about giving up so quickly.

"Well you shouldn't be. I can take care of myself." He closed his cell phone before letting Alfred respond and threw it on his bed. He felt a slightly frightening new emotion sweep over his body. But even though he'd never experienced it before, he still could put a name on it. Confidence.

"Oh my freakin gawd, I, like, totally hate the rain." Anna Sophia plopped down on the pink fluffy loveseat she had personally bought for the Handel House, her cabin. The 7 other girls in the cabin at the time, which was technically against the rules because you are supposed to spend cabin time in your own cabin, but that was rarely enforced, immediately stopped gossiping and turned their attention to Anna Sophia.

"Agreed. I just straightened my hair, and now I have to redo it!" The blue Wish! girl, Penelope, complained, ignoring the fact that her hair was naturally straight and the only thing she was succeeding in doing is frying her heavily highlighted caramel/blonde/auburn hair.

"It's a good thing I don't have to worry about that, I have perfect hair!" Everybody nodded in agreement, even though they all knew she spent the most time working on her hair and makeup than anybody else. "Did you see Elizaveta today? Seriously, pinstripe vests are so out. My stylist is writing an article about it for Cosmo."

Anna Sophia's obsession with Elizaveta was almost as bad as her obsession with herself. In all honestly, Elizaveta would probably have a lot of admirers if it wasn't for Anna Sophia's constant bashing. It was almost as if Anna Sophia was so aware of and threatened by this that she needed to remind everyone who was the boss at this camp. But the thing that really bothered her was that no matter how much she taunted Elizaveta, the brunette's confidence never wavered.

"Ha! She actually thought she looked good in it! Pluh-lease! My boobs were screaming just watching her try to hide hers in that hideous thing." Cameron, a ballet dancer from Chopin House scoffed. There was a short silence, most of the girls busy texting their 'people' to get rid of all of their pinstripe vests **(I am wearing one right now, so don't take offense.) **Though they would never let Anna Sophia know it in fear of being discarded into the realm of the loser, some of them were just talking earlier about how much they liked Elizaveta's modern day mafia outfit- pinstripe vest and matching miniskirt, white button down shirt rolled up to her elbows, leather stiletto booties, and a fedora.

"Not to mention that smear of blue mascara next to her eye. I almost had to tell her, but it was just way too funny to ruin!" Chanel, the yellow Wish! girl, named after her mom's favorite purse, quickly fabricated. But the fake memory embedded itself in everyone's memory as if it were the complete truth and they all cruelly laughed.

"Oh," Anna Sophia finished, signaling all of the other girls to follow her example. "But, I think we are being too mean. We should try to list some good things about her to balance out the bad."

Nobody spoke, knowing that one false statement would be social suicide. They've seen it happen many times before and most of those girls were never heard from again. By that I mean they disappeared into the background and never came back to camp. Some even started wearing sweatpants. It was just how it was supposed to be, until the new girl who suffered from a disease known to all as extreme stupidity spoke up.

"Well, she's, like, really pretty and has a super amazing voice." Angela nodded, her bleached hair cascading down her back as she tilted her head to the side. But despite her incredibly low intelligence, she still gathered from the look of horror on all the faces and the glare from Anna Sophia stabbing through her like a knife, she had done something wrong. "Um, I mean she's dumb as a patch."

"The phrase is 'dumb as a post.' Kind of like you." Penelope retorted, expecting Angela's face to turn bright red in mortification.

Too bad "mortification" was too advanced for her. "Why would say that. Posts are actually really smart. The one outside our cabin is teaching me about differential calculus."

No one else spoke a word. They just picked Angela up and literally through her out. Her own cabin mates had betrayed her and would probably have to ignore her for a bit until Anna Sophia calmed down. Like with Ceaser and Brutus and Jesus and Judas, with great power comes great betrayal. Little did they know that that betrayal was just the beginning.

Matthew noticed a strange lack of smart Asian power as he walked up to the table. I suppose a better word for it would be "escorted to the table" because Gilbert was still pretty much stapled to his side, no matter how many times he told him to just knock it off. But despite his near constant complaints, he ultimately did enjoy having all this attention. Gilbert attracted attention like a magnet. An albino conceited magnet.

"Hey, do you guys, like, mind if I sit here?" Angela walked up, covered in mud and shinned from the popular girls group. "By the way, no matter what anyone else says, I, like, think that your mobster look is so fetch."

Everyone in the entire group hung their mouth wide open at the sight of her standing in front of them. "Thanks I think, and, um, sure you can sit. But I don't think that is exactly the smartest idea. Anna Sophia will kill you for just looking at me with a smile."

"Oh I am totes over Anna Sophia. She called me dumb. That is, like not okay." She plopped herself right next to Elizaveta and Roderich, who always sat on the end of the table. "Hey, have you ever noticed that these sporks are, like, half spoon and half fork. And if you turn it over, it's like a knife. I feel like I'm in an entire kitchen with one bite of food, especially since I'm not allowed to use knifes at home. My food is always pre-cut."

"Bonjour, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. Did you know that I have the comfiest mattress in the entire camp, you should really check it out."

"Oh my gawd, you are like the fourth person to say that to me, and you know what, I tried every single mattress and they all felt the same. Are you sure yours is different."

The entire dining hall buzzed in excitement on who would be performing next. It would be hard to beat Yesterday Again's performance last week. Normally who was going to be performing was leaked a couple days earlier. The music department kids aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets.

"Uh, hi everyone! I hope you're all excited for our next performance. This was a huge shock because these, um, boys are, uh, from the science department and, uh, not the music department. So, they, uh, call themselves Super Junior A- The letter A, um, stands for Asian apparently. The song is Tai Wan Mei and translation will, er, be on the televisions.

"Ni Hao, aru. I am Yao Wand and we are Super Junior A, aru. Get ready to see how we are not just any old science geeks, we rock, aru." It took him all morning to write that line and it still semi-sucked. The music started and they began to dance.

Ta mi zhu wo shi xian

My eyes are on her  
Ta mi zhu wo shi xian  
My eyes are on her

Zai ai qing li de bao zang bei wo fa xian

I have discovered a treasure in love  
Ni jiu shi wo xun zhao de xi shi bao bei  
You are the priceless jewel I have been searching for

Ni jiu bu duan de zai zheng fan wo shi jie  
You are constantly turning my world upside down

Lian bing kuai yu jian ni dou ran qi huo yan  
Even ice bursts into flame when it catches sight of you

Tai guo xin ji bu dui

It won't do to be too hurried  
Yong li ai hui sui

Love breaks with force  
Tai guo huan man bu dui

It won't do to be too slow  
Wo sui ni jin huo tui

I will move at your speed

Oh tai wan mei, ni yan li wo chu xian

Oh perfection, I appear in your eyes  
Oh bu rang shei, ti wo zai ni shen bian

Oh I won't let anyone, take my place beside you  
Oh woah woah~  
Ni de mei yan ni de ce lian

Your eyes and brows, the profile of your face  
Ni de jing jian ni de wu mei

Your neckline, your loveliness  
Ni de yi qie cong tou dao wei, wo yi lun xian

Your everything from head to toe, deeply I've fallen.

Suddenly, they started singing in English. It was more of a rap than a song sung by one of the Asian inventor guys that claimed that rap originated in Korea. And Potato chips. And you're mom's face.

Bounce to the music let your feet go round  
To the floor and Imma break it down  
Lemme in, lemme show you all my bling bling and all my kicks kicks baby dance with me

Boom boom boom can I get another clap clap clap let's go  
Shake ya body move ya body pick your feet up  
Imma move to the groove baby Imma go all out

Gei wo shuo ni xiang wo, gei wo shuo ni ai wo

Tell me you miss me, tell me you love me  
Gei wo shuo ni xiang wo shuo ni xiang wo, gei wo shuo ni ai wo

Tell me you miss me, say you miss me, tell me you love me  
Gei wo shuo ni xiang wo, gei wo shuo ni ai wo

Tell me you miss me, tell me you love me  
Gei wo shuo ni xiang wo, gei wo shuo ni xiang wo, gei wo shuo ni ai wo

Tell me you miss me, tell me you miss me, tell me you love me

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause. The geeky Asian boy band did pretty well for Science Department nobodies and even got some fangirls out of it. And a kitten that the Greek guy Heracles had curiously pulled out of his pant leg. Creep.

"Hey look it's Joey! I didn't know posts could walk, he must, like, be magic or something." Angela squealed in high-pitched delight which just near ruptured Matthew's eardrums.

"Di—d you just call him a post?" Antonio asked, sounding almost gayer than he did every other time he opened his mouth. It didn't help that he very discretely place his hand right next to Lovino's ass.

"Uh, yah!" She exclaimed like it was obvious. "He told me he was. And I know it was the truth because he also said that posts can't lie. They are garden gnomes like that only less evil."

"Honey," Elizaveta rubbed her eyebrows."We need to talk."

**OMG GUYS I ACTUALLY UPDATED! My sister made me add the fact that she came up with the ABBA thing.**

**The song was Tai Wan Mei by Super Junior M and you should totally check it out.**

**ZaiJian!**


	12. There's A Reason Why We Get Flu Shots

**Disclaimer: I may now own an Iggy-mochi plushie, a homemade Gilberd, various roses, a lei given to me by England (that's right, I, dressed as France, got "lei-ed by England) and got married to China (bless his heart, a male shonen-ai fan, a great spouse to have. Did I mention that he's straight? Totally awesome, right!), I still do not own Hetalia.**

**For those of you who were super confused by the disclaimer, I just came back from an anime convention. If you are reading this and were at Minnesota Anime Detour 2011, you should totally say that in a review. It was really cool, I went to a couple great Hetalia panels and made myself my very own mini lolita hat.**

**Finally, the song Anna Sophia and Wish! will be singing at the final event: Friday by Rebecca Black. That song is an embarrassment to the American music industry, you should all check it out.**

**I am currently working on another song at the moment, Original. Tell me if you want to here it because I may post the first bit on youtube, well, the music for it.**

Matthew was wandering alone during free time. There was a beach party going on today, but the concept of being surrounded by so many people and so much water quite frankly frightened him. He almost drowned once when he was a kid because Alfred never noticed that he had gone under. Luckily, the party wasn't required, though everybody still went. It was a chance to show off your new expensive designer swimsuit or freshly spray-tanned abs. So when he wasn't avoiding random people snogging behind cabins and poles and whatnot, Matthew found this a great time to just let go of all the stress he had come into contact with these last couple of weeks. Until he realized he had just used the word "snogging" and was probably spending way to much time with Arthur.

It was like love, or more likely lust, was in the air and he seemed to be the only one immune to it. Francis was going rabid with random hookups, regardless of their gender. Ballroom dancing had just ended but people still stayed really close to there partners. Some of them even started dating. Gilbert was looking at it more of a game, pretending to be like those lovey-dovey couples. Matthew did not like it. It would be just like back home if it wasn't for the fact that at least half the couples were same sex couples. It reminded him of something he had talked about with Arthur earlier.

* * *

~Cue Flashback music~

"I got a call from Alfred yesterday." Matthew started as he carefully sat down next to his new best friend on the bench outside of the mess hall so he wouldn't drop his vanilla soft-serve cone. Arthur had been a little dangerous this time, he's gotten a twist cone with sprinkles. Of course neither of them were brave enough to try the really unique flavors like Berry Butterscotch or Grasshopper Cookie Crunch ™. Ice cream was served in the mess hall every other day during freetime.

"Oh, and what did the ole' arsehole say?" He attempted to hide his interest in the subject, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Only Alfred would be stupid enough to fall for it. Well, Gilbert and Antonio might also. Feliciano and Lovino too. And let's not forget Angela. So, a lot of people would, but that's not the point. The point is that Matthew always associates with very stupid people.

"Just that the entire basketball team, A and B team, is now convinced that I'm gay. At least I'll be noticed my senior year." Matthew grumbled, licking up all the ice cream dripping down his cone before it got to his fingers. His attempts weren't very successful.

"Oh," Arthur sounded a bit disappointed that Alfred hadn't called to talk about him. Because he totally would be calling to talk about someone that he'd never met before. On second thought, he probably would. "Have you not come out to the school yet? Don't worry, I've found that the people here are very understanding. Of course it does help that half of the people here are flaming themselves."

"Wait, what!" Matthew gawked at the casual declaration of his sexuality. Who said he was gay? Except for the entire basketball team of course.

Arthur didn't quite get that that wasn't what Matthew was exactly talking about. "Oh sure, I've been going here every summer since I was Peter's age." He referred to his 12 year old brother back in England whom he frequently complained about. "Let's see, he's gay, she's gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, bisexual, gay, straight- for now, gay, gay, in the closet, bi..."

* * *

Matthew sighed at the embarrassing memory. It seems everyone has made up his mind for him. Not that he ever got a say in it before. He was always being pushed around by people who didn't even notice that they were doing just that. And he was too polite to even say anything about it. Nevertheless, it was nice that he was being accepted here at camp, no matter what they did or did not think he was.

Lost in his own thoughts, Matthew didn't notice that he was drifting towards the elementary area of the camp. He had only been there once before, you needed to go through it to get to the main office. Suddenly, he heard the cry of a young child. Pressed with worry, he rounded the corner to find the source of cry, but was beaten to it by an unexpected character. None other than Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The child, a little boy still in his soccer uniform from the field games elementary students frequently play, had scraped his knee, something every child goes through countless times before they finally realize that scootering backwards down that giant hill into a pile of leaves is not such a good idea. Or in Alfred's case, it was jumping off the roof with a Batman pillowcase tied around his neck and underwear over his shorts and ending up in the hospital, causing Matthew to have to forfeit from competing in his Solo/Ensemble contest. He did it later using his fleece Superman blanket because "it didn't work before because Batman can't fly. But Superman can!"

Alfred, however, cannot.

Matthew grimaced as he turned back to reality. Although he was just 7, he still could have won in his division. But the image he saw when he opened his eyes was burned into his mind forever even brighter than the hospital room he waited in for hours while a rod was put into Alfred's fractured femur. It felt as if his heart had stopped for a mere second before picking up a much faster pace than before. Panicked and extremely confused, he ran out of the elementary area to the closest hiding place he could find, right under a slide in the playground. He closed his eyes, but he still saw it as vividly as he had before. Gilbert was bent over with his had to the little boy, his normally intense scarlet eyes were gentle and sweet, eyelids half closed and pupils facing down. Instead of his normal smirk he wore, his lips were slightly curved into compassionate smile. His silver hair reflected the suns light like a freshly cleaned mirror, his snow white skin sparkling like something straight out of a Stephanie Meyers novel. All in all, he looked extremely attractive. And the fact that he acknowledged that scared Matthew to a point where he could barely take it anymore. He couldn't be developing feelings for Gilbert, could he?

He sat in that corner for what must have been at least half an hour. He debated with himself on topics he never thought possible; was he gay? Did he like Gilbert? Would it even matter if he did? None of these questions seemed to have a clear answer, or even one that he was able to find.

"Matthew, what are you doing here? Does your head hurt or something, why aren't you at the beach?" Gilbert popped up, pulling a very manly shriek from Matthew's lips. "Jeez, what's what is with you, that is totally not awesome."

"I, uh, have a migraine and," Matthew fabricated his excuse and Gilbert seemed to be buying it. "you scared me, that's all. I was just trying to relax and... feel better." His voice trailed up at the end.

"Oh my awesome me, aren't migraines a symptom of pregnancy!" Not necessarily.

"Wait a minute, I'm a guy though!"

"Guys can still get pregnant, I read about it online." They can't.

"D-do you believe everything you read online?" He does.

"You're turning red! That's the colour of yes on the pregnancy test!" It isn't. "Did Francis do you?" He would "We'll take you to the infirmary right now!"

Gilbert placed his arms underneath Matthew's knees and back and lifted him up bridal style. It was amazing how was still able to run extremely fast while carrying a sputtering Matthews. "P-p-put me down, you big ass! Ma-ma-ma-MAPLE!" And yet he still clung to Gilbert as tight as he possibly could, for if he let go, there would really be a reason to take him to the infirmary. Gilbert was fast and they got there in no time

"EVERYBODY PAY ATTENTION! QUICK WE NEED HELP!" He yelled in all caps. "THIS GUY HERE IS PREGNANT AND HAS A MIGRAINE!

* * *

"Well Mr. Williams, your pregnancy test came back negative." The doctor laughed as she walked back into the room. Gilbert hadn't let go of Matthew's hand since he set Matthew down, claiming he was too awesome to let Matthew go through this alone. He sighed when the news came back."But just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean you can't get STDs, so next time you and your boyfriend are going at it, make sure to use a condom." He gestured to Gilbert

"Wait a second, we aren't dating!" Gilbert took the words right out of Matthews mouth. "I mean, he may look like a girl, but there are absolutely no boobs on that pasty chest of his."

"Oh my g- are you calling _me_ 'pasty'? You're a freakin albino for crying out loud!" Matthew's jaw dropped farther than it should have been able to drop at that blasphemy.

"Hey, hey, hey, that is a _medical condition_!" Gilbert smacked the back of his hand into his palm for effect. "You, on the other hand, just don't get enough sun."

This was enough to cause Matthew to jump out of his seat. "You wanna go, Beilschmidt. I play hockey. Half the reason people go to those games is to watch the fights that break out."

"I'm so fucking scared." Gilbert sarcastically replied as he followed suit. "Oh wait, I'm way too awesome to be intimidated by _you._ Seriously, Lovino is scarier than you are and he runs and hides behind Toni at just the sight of West"

"Would you guys just fuck already!" The doctor yelled, her glasses falling of her face and papers scattering everywhere. "I mean, my professional opinion is that, uh, all this UST is unhealthy and should probably be dealt with in a timely fashion." Awkward silence. She put her glasses back on and gathered her papers.

"Ah yes," She remembered as one paper in particular found it's way to the top. "A drug test was requested for you, Mr. Seme- er, Beilschmidt."

"Why?" He asked, mouth bent downwards in disgust. He may not have been on anything at this point in time, but he had taken those tests before and they always involved him having to pee in front of some creepy old man.

"Because you would have to be either really stupid or really high to think that men can get pregnant in _this_ fanfiction!" Matthew stopped for a second, going over his previous statement in his mind again. "Wait a second, what the fuck did I just say!"

"And Mr. U-Williams. We wanna do a couple of tests on you just to make sure that the migraines aren't a serious after effect given your recent concussion. Feliks, why don't you take his blood pressure and stuff."

* * *

"Do you have a twin sister or something?" Matthew broke the awkward silence as another teenager with bright pink sanitary gloves looked in his ears.

"No, I am, like totally an only child. Like, why would my parent, like, need another kid when they've got someone as fantabulous as me." He bragged, reaching into his pocket for his hot pink Blackberry. He laughed in a manner that just screamed flaming. Something told Matthew that the 'twin sister' was actually this guy. "My bf just texted me, he can't wait for me to get out of this place. It's like, yeah, I own it and stuff, but that doesn't mean I, like, wanna know how it works. And these uniforms are, like, so frickin uncute. There isn't a stitch of pink that I, like, didn't have to add."

"That's, um, great..." Matthew responded, not quite knowing what to say. It was apparent that Feliks wasn't talking to him, but really just liked the sound of his own voice.

"Uh-huh, like, my mamo is major awesome designer, but Tato is, like, totally uncool and didn't let her. Look at these outfits, it's, like, gag me with a spoon. I _totes_ don't wanna be here right now. It's, like, my summer vacation. I wanna be at the mall!" He complained, while tying his chic blonde hair into two high ponytails. "I bet I look so cute right now. Liet would, like, love it. Liet is totally the best boyfriend in, like, the entire world. Well, technically we aren't, like, official yet, but I know he, like, like-likes me and I like-like him back."

"You know, you would get along great with my friend Angela."

_Mamo- Mom_

_Tato- Dad_

** Like that wasn't totally obvious. I love Poland, he is so funny because he just is completely flaming! Anyway, I updated, like, really soon for you guys so you should totally review and tell me how much you like it.**

** Gosh, I always, like, try and channel the characters when I write them and I totally am stuck in Poland right now. Save me.**


	13. Matthew vs the YBOCS

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia but I can ballroom dance... well, I took one class and learned to waltz and chacha. But that's good enough for right now.**

**This is how I study for a writing exam.**

** "**MASQUERADE BALL! _.:Masquerade Ball:. _**Masquerade Ball*" **Read banners completely covering every single available surface. It was a big event sponsored by the art and music department. The entire ballroom was going to be decorated top to bottom by the art department along with extravagant masks that would be sold as tickets. The music department handles the rest. Original compositions will by performed by a professional symphony orchestra. They would also do live advertisements.

Matthew participated in one of the said advertisements with his dance class and that was all he was going to have with the dance. Gilbert, of course, had to be featured right in the front of the class. And considering that Gilbert's dad's newly announced boyfriend signs his checks, Mr. Zwingli was perfectly fine with that. Matthew, on the other hand. was not fine with this, as he had to be dressed as a girl, with make-up and heels and everything. He may have gotten a free mask out of it, but he sure as hell was not showing his face there. About 7 people afterwords told him that they were going to vote for him to be Court Queen! No.

So when the Vivaldi house got a little visit the day before the dance, Matthew was by no means related to it.

"So this is your son's cabin. Oh look! No potatoes like there are in your room. Wink wink." Marcus burst through the door, arm wrapped tight around Leon's shoulder. To be quite honest, Gilbert found this more than just a bit disturbing to see his father being lovey-dovey with anyone, or rather someone else being all lovey-dovey with his father, but no one else had a problem.

"You don't need to say 'wink wink', we can all see that you are, yes in fact winking. And Ludwig is the one who shares my penchant for potatoes." Leon replied, ignoring the fingers mock-walking across his shoulders. However, you could see that it annoyed him a great deal.

"Dad, is there any reason that you and your, uh boyfriend are here?" Gilbert asked, glad that he had chosen to actually keep his shirt on during today's cabin time instead of crazily running around half naked like the other times. Matthew was busy at work tuning his guitar, Antonio was plucking out fancy little tunes on his bass, and Francis was reading a questionable French "fashion" magazine. Gilbert, on the other hand, was busy searching for his music for _Hurricane_ and _London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines._ He was always the one that held up band practice.

"Marc, who best had stop what he is doing unless he wants to suffer dire consequences, has something to ask your flaming music friend in the corner over there." Leon spoke through his teeth, trying his best not to cause a scene so close to where camera's might be located.

"Antonio!" The three other cabin members called, not having to wonder for a second who Leon was talking about.

The perky brunette popped up and ran to meet their guests. "You must be Lovi's father. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, your son is absolutely amazing and I do wish to date him." He shook Marcus's hand with so much vigor, Leon was actually able to wiggle his way out of the taller man's embrace.

"I wish for you to date him too! That's why I'm here to ask you to take him to the masquerade ball." Marcus returned, shaking back with equal vigor. There was a definite connection between these two idiots that only further explained how Lovino could put up with Antonio better than he could such a calm person like Ludwig.

"MARCUS! We went over this! What about the script I came up for you to use? You completely forgot it, didn't you?" The pissy blonde exploded. It somewhat reminded Francis of the time that Matthew had given Gilbert his pregnant lady-esque rant after he got a concussion.

"Si! Oh, si si si!" Antonio leaped into the air, momentarily forgetting how to speak English. This was quite a feat considering he had been taught how to speak English and Spanish at the same time in both the countries of America and Spain. "Twas a_mor a primera vista(1)! _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Ah, _mi primer amor, quiero estar contigo para siempre(2)!" _

Antonio babbled on and on, not even noticing when the two adults had left. The steam released by Leon lead to one very awkward makeout session and, well, the rest kinda explains itself. It also explains why Gilbert was in the bathroom vomiting instead of congratulating Antonio on his score with Lovino.

"Is that how rich people ask each other out? So much easier than it is at my school." Not that Matthew ever had to use that skill. But he had dealt with all the anxiety and... after effects with Alfred and it was never this easy. Don't even get him started on bad breakups. He was seriously on comic book and hamburger duty 24-7 whenever Alfred got dumped.

"No, there is usually some flowers or a new tennis bracelet involved too."

* * *

"...And then he just started blabbering away in Spanish! It was kinda freaky. He didn't even realize when Leon and Marcus-"

"Hold it!" Arthur interrupted for about the 8th time since Matthew had started telling the story. "I'm sorry but I still can't get over the fact that you address the most powerful people here at camp by their first names. You! A super polite first year scholarship camper. Not even all the instructors feel comfortable enough for that yet."

Matthew sight, hearing this conjecture far too many times. "To be fair, I'm basically nanny-ing one of their son's. And I did have to watch Feliciano that one time Ludwig went on the camp-out across the woods. That was bizarre... he managed to make legitimate pasta with some wood he found under Antonio's bed, a pot we had over our fridge albeit our blatant lack of a stove, and ingredients he pulled out of his pants."

"Why did Antonio have wood under his bed?"

"I really don't want to know."

"_B__onjour_, Mathieu and charming little friend!" A voice purred from behind them, causing both of the blondes to jump.

"_Merde_! Did you just translate my name into French?" Matthew exclaimed, not even realizing he had spoken in French himself.

"And do NOT call me 'little!' I am of completely average height for my age group!" Arthur interjected, cheeks crimson with both anger and embarrassment. Not to mention it was a bit nippy outside, particularly for summer. "Honestly, I've known you for years, you would think you would at least know my bloody first name by now!"

But Francis did know his name. "Yes, Arthur Alexander Kirkland of London, England, I _should_ know your name." Arthur blushed at what he considered a shameful middle name. Alexander Kirkland was his crotchety old uncle with lots of money and a gambling addiction. "Actually, Arthur, I am here _pour vous_~"

"Oh, and why is that exactly?" Arthur crossed his arms and tapped his foot, notably resembling Matthew's mother whenever Alfred stayed out past curfew. "You _are_ aware that I actually kind of hate you so carefully choose your words."

"_Angleterre_, there is a time in your life that you must give up your petty grudges and move towards the bright shining future!" Francis started, using a little nickname he found so clever. Admittedly better than 'monster brows.' "I think that our little rivalry has gone on for far too long, which is why I'm putting it behind me. Arthur Kirkland, would you go to the masquerade ball with me?"

"Yes." Arthur simply replied without hesitation. It was certainly a response Matthew did not expect.

"Fantastic, here are some red roses to show my _amour_ and a tennis bracelet to show that I am a better suitor than any of the other people who could possibly ask you." It was all Francis could do not to burst into laughter at the last part. Arthur didn't exactly have a line of people waiting for his blessing to pursue him.

"Do you need my cell number or something?"

"Non, I already have it."

"That's not a bit creepy..." Arthur muttered. "7 o'clock tomorrow evening in front of my cabin?"

"See you there." Francis turned away as soundlessly as he had appeared. Arthur fumbled around with the clip on his new bracelet. Not the manliest thing in the world, but at least Francis had just gone for solid gold and not diamond encrusted. Arthur slipped it on, admiring the variety of shades caused by light hitting the textured metal at different points.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. Tha-"

"YAAAOOIIIIII!" Matthew was interrupted by possibly the most frightening shriek ever uttered. "I absolutely totally have to help you get ready for your DATE! with Francis. You've got a costume, right? Oh, and I'll help you too, Matthew. I have a costume I know that Gilbert just will love." She winked and made a very strange face as if she couldn't handle her own emotions. That expression was accompanied by a deafening squeal.

"Why would Gilbert even care?" Matthew pouted. "Honestly, I don't even plan on going to the dance. I've never liked them at school and I don't think I'd like them here."

Elizaveta gasped, absolutely horrified by what seemed like a very common occurrence in high school life. She shook her head, all her plans having to be completely rewritten. Or maybe not. "That's unacceptable, you need to meet with the YBOCS ASAP." She sent out a massive text message.

"YBOCS?" Matthew and Arthur asked in unison, looking at each other with uneasy gazes as they awaited the inevitably awful answer.

"Yaoi Board of Camp Shippers." She replied, flashing a badge that read 'Yaoi Board of Camp Shippers President.'

"I'm scared." Matthew weakly responded, unable to remember how to even blink his eyes.

"You fucking should be"

* * *

"YBOCS reigning president Elizaveta Héderváry calling this emergency meeting to session. The problem... right here!" She pushed Matthew out in the middle of a very suspicious room.

"YBOCS secretary Lilli Zwingli reporting, what is the issue with this one?" The girl from Matthew's dance class chimed in. She didn't really seem like the yaoi shipping type.

"He's in denial." The room gasped, jotting things down in notebooks left and right. The thought of the things that they were probably writing made Matthew shutter just thinking about them.

"I'm not in denial, I'm just not going to the dance." This drew an even bigger gasp from the crowd. Arthur had managed to escape out to front door, but it was slammed shut before Matthew could reach it.

"YBOCS male representative Kiku Honda requesting the floor for a chance to reason with him before it's too late." Matthew's friend Kiku stepped forth. The Canadian was in shock to say the least.

"You're acting like I'm about to commit a fucking murder, not forgo a dance." He yelled, fed up with all the nonsense these rich people saw as reality. At this point he would prefer invisibility. He knew what yaoi was, and being subject to a yaoi related meeting was not something he really hoped to be a part of. Especially because he was pretty sure that he might possibly not be not gay. Wait! He meant that he was slightly less than almost positive that he was within the possibility of not being gay maybe.

"Honey," Another girl stood up "YBOCS Adult adviser Katyusha Braginski telling you that, um, this is, uh, a big deal." Her boobs shook as she spoke. It was required that any official club was to have an adult advisor, but Katyusha wasn't the first person that came to mind when Matthew thought of one for this club. But neither was Kiku.

"YBOCS sketch artist Wy, sketch a scene for our log." Elizaveta ordered a small girl with humongous eyebrows, of course not as big as Arthur's, and her chocolate brown hair tied in a high curly ponytail on the side of her head. She definitely looked like an artist with her interesting fashion choices consisting of a pink smock over a tank top and shorts with a red ascot tied around her neck. She also had a crooked band-aid on her forehead over her left eyebrow.(3) She nodded.

"Now Matthew," Kiku started. "It is a proven fact that masquerade balls are food for yaoi hookups. Read between the lines of Romeo and Juliet, everyone is hooking up.(4). If you don't go, then the chances of you and Gilbert becoming a couple go down 16.385 percentage points!"

"And what makes you even think that I want that. I am not gay." He presumptively believes that it is a reasonable assumption that by chance the previous statement is completely slightly not thoroughly undoubtedly true. Indubitably

"Puh-lease! YBOCS treasurer Madeline Desmarais finds that her gaydar is telling her this guy is commiting perjury." A girl that sat with Elizaveta and, by association Matthew, claimed. By the response of the crowd, this was a very agreeable conjecture. "We've seen the way you stare at him at lunch when he isn't looking. We are trained in the art of yaoi spotting, and you are terrible at hiding it from anyone but Gilbert and yourself."

"YBOCS vice-president Natalia Braginski has something to say!" Natalia was still working on the creative ways to announce her presence. "If you take a look at the YBOCS Constitution, it directly states that a perjured member is to be at the mercy of the rest of the club. It also says that the moment you walk through the door, you are a member as revised by the previous president and current adult adviser Katyusha Braginski in the summer of 2008." There was a member shortage that year.

"I never agreed to that. You can't make me do anything!" He desperately grabbed for the door.

"It's called blackmail, bruder taught me about it." Lilli replied, giving an evil smirk that put that whole image of an innocent little girl behind her. "Wy, why don't you show him the picture?"

After one glance Matthew had to hide his face in mortification. It was a surprisingly accurate full colour drawing of him and Gilbert making out with a distinct lack of clothing. His face looked like that of a chick, but his... equipment was clearly male. "Wha-wh-what are you planning to do with that?"

"Just post it all over the camp. It is of great likeness, don't you agree. I had a dream where Lovi and I were in the exact same positions. Oh, I can't wait for you and Gilbert. It will certainly brighten up the cabin." Antonio gushed, his presence previously unknown to Matthew.

"AH! When did you get here!" He screamed, hands groping around for something to help him keep his balance.

"Objection! Irrelevant testimony!" Natalia snapped her fingers in a loud, swift swing. "Give in and pick your poison already."

Matthew sighed. "Alright, what is it you want me to do."

** I just made up that club and I already want to join. Anyway, the tennis bracelet part was a tribute to my own lucky gold tennis bracelet. It finally did something that made it's name seem semi-accurate.**

1.a_mor a primera vista_-love at first sight

2._mi primer amor, quiero estar contigo para siempre- _My first love, I want to be with you forever!

is no OC. It is actually the Principality of Wy who is featured in one comic strip as an artisic micronation. She's just that legit.

is total BS... or is it?


	14. So There Is a Cure for Homesickness

**Disclaimer: None of my emails requesting ownership of the Hetalia fandom have been returned so I guess I still don't own it yet. I also don't own the mentioned song in this chapter.**

"No way! This is totally major!" Penelope, the blue Wish! girl, exclaimed. "Nobody gets to sing at the masquerade ball! Never!"

"Ha, they do if the singer's daddy donates large sums of money to this particular function and could easily lose that money if they don't let the singer do what she does best."Anna Sophia flipped her hair haughtily. "And better yet, you guys get to be my back up dancers."

The girls forced themselves to cheer, although many of them didn't exactly want to miss part of their big night to help Anna Sophia live her everyday fairytale. "What are you going to be singing?"

"We R Who We R by Ke$ha." She announced, feeling so proud of herself for thinking of such a brilliant song. Everybody _must_ want to be just like her, so why not sing about being who she is. "You can just call me Anna $ophia now. Seriously, it's on the program, I'm not joking. Call me that now."

For all purposes other than writing, they might as well have been calling her that the entire time, but using logic on this big-headed drama queen isn't exactly the most practical method. Just going with it gets you pretty far. "Wait! The dance is tomorrow evening! How are we going to throw a dance together in such a short amount of time?" The ballet dancer Cameron blurted out. This had taken Anna Sophia- excuse me, $ophia, by surprise. She hadn't exactly thought it through.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I'll just hire a professional dance crew. Uncle Jonny is tight with Randy Jackson dawg, he could probably pull a few strings and get somebody from last season of America's Best Dance Crew." She calmly replied, still high from her new chance to outshine Elizaveta. "And it will be even better because I'll perform after I win Camp Queen! I've decided to set my sights back on Gilbert. I mean, he was probably just intimidated when... I first turned him down. But when he's the king and I'm obviously the queen, it'll be fate that we start to date." Nobody wanted to point out that Anna $ophia was the one that got rejected.

* * *

"Antonio, please inform your roommates that Matthew will be staying in our cabin for the next two days. It'll allow us time to prep Matthew and teach him the how to be a proper man. And with any luck it will make Gilbert suitably jealous" Elizaveta ordered, something that she was very good at. Destined to run a large corporation. The verdict had been reached on what the club wanted for Matthew without any words being exchanged. Matthew thought back to the awkward moment moments ago when everyone was just staring at him, nodding. It was like these yaoi fangirls had some sort of mental telephone.

"Wait a second, why can't I go home tonight? I mean, aren't tomorrow's classes canceled to let people get ready for the dance?" All Matthew wanted was to leave this place. He may not be able to escape his punishment, but at least he could actually sleep that night if he was back at the cabin. Here, that wouldn't be possible. And having a sleepover with a bunch of teenage girls was most definitely off limits to him. His mother would have an aneurysm for sure.

"We need to get started right away. Even with a little over a day left, we're cutting it close on facial time. Fundamentally, you should wait 48 hours between getting a facial and major events. But we won't be putting any makeup on you, so about 26 hours should be okay. Still, we're going to avoid letting you out in the sun, so you'll be staying in a suite here." Madeline informed him, directly some official looking spa therapists to a side room.

"Where exactly is here?" He finally brought up the question he had been pondering the entire time. It couldn't have been off campus, but Matthew had sort of been shoved in a sketchy van on the way here so he really knew nothing about it.

"Before this was a summer camp, it was a rehabilitation center for troubled teens. Though most of the buildings have been destroyed, this one wasn't. It was the graduation hall. Where we hold our meetings was where they would have a ceremony for a person that would complete the program to really let their accomplishment seek in. They have a room connected to here where the teens would be able to get ready to be greeted by any friends or family members that attended. It's actually really cool." Bella answered. She seemed to be very knowledgeable about this.

She led Matthew into another side room. Much to his relief, it reminded him a lot of his bedroom back home. Aside from a simple bunk bed set and desk, there was a normal size tv that didn't take up half the wall, a small wood dresser, and a window on the side overlooking a flower garden. His mother loved to garden. Despite the fact that it was essentially his prison cell, it was a comforting place.

"There's a robe for you to change into right there" She pointed to a blue silk robe hanging over the desk chair. "Come outside when you're done and I'll taking to the dressing room to get facial-ed and massaged." Although the thought of a facial made Matthew cringe, he did feel a little excited at the mention of a massage. He was always so stressed that a massage would probably be a heavenly experience. However, that wasn't exactly the case.

* * *

Matthew groaned as he entered his room again an hour and a half later. His face felt tight and raw and his body was sore from the large hands digging into his back. He'd just missed dinner, but luckily someone delivered some McDonalds to his room. Normally McDonalds makes him gag as Alfred requests it for every meal, but he was feeling rather nostalgic at the moment. He decided to pull out his cell phone and dial Alfred up as he pulled out some Chicken McNuggets.

"Matthew! Guess what I just ate for dinner!" A friendly voice yelled through the cell. Normally he would be a little annoyed at how childish his 16 year old brother was being, but it seemed kind of endearing at the moment.

"Hmm, would it be a hamburger and coke?" He playfully replied.

"NO! IT WAS A CHEESEBURGER AND DIET COKE!" Alfred's excitement was almost unbearable. You could tell that he was literally bouncing up and down as he spoke, which led Matthew to believe that multiple diet cokes were part of the previous meal.

"Well, that's great." Matthew sighed. He was actually jealous of Alfred, a rare occurrence. But the carefree summer he was so accustomed to had been replaced by something so different and he almost regretted coming to this camp. "I wish I had it that easy at right now."

"Wait, what's wrong?" He could hear the genuine concern in Alfred's voice.

"Let's see, I'm being held prisoner and blackmailed by a group of crazy yaoi fangirls, forced to get a deep-tissue massage by a very scary lady with a mustache, and being dragged of to a masquerade ball tomorrow night to be utterly ignored and rejected many times over. Oh, and my cabin thinks I'm pregnant, the camp thinks I'm gay, and I think all the skin on my face is going to fall off." He vented.

"Wait, what's yaoi?"

"Really, Alfred? Really? All I just told you and that's what you have to say?"

"Seriously! I can't appreciate what you say if I don't understand what it is."

"Japanese gay porn." He calmly replied, waiting for Alfred to yell something out in disgust at it. But no such disgust came.

"So that's what girls are into these days. You know, I've really been thinking lately. Gay people aren't actually that bad. I mean, if you were gay, I think that would be great. You would probably have better luck with guys than girls, you're so girly yourself." Alfred had been going through some stuff of his own. The basketball team was pretty homophobic and he was left to defend his brother even though Matthew wasn't there. But no one could deny that Alfred was good at basketball, so he never had to worry about any real physical harm. Just being pushed around a little on the court and nasty messages in his locker.

"I think that's very mature of you, Alfred." Matthew nodded. "I really wish you could be here, that would make things so much easier for me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that everything will be okay soon enough..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, he's homesick!" Angela cried, thumbing over her new member badge. She and some of the other girls were eavesdropping on Matthew's phone conversation.

"He misses his brother. Oh, if my brother was out of my sight for too long, I know that I would. He might get tempted by some evil witch to leave me." Natalia's face grew dark as the image of somebody hitting on her brother crept into her mind. "We should do something about this."

"I'm on it right now." Elizaveta pulled out her blackberry. "I've been doing a little research on Alfred," by that she means stalking, "And I found that he and Arthur could get along _very_ well. In case you haven't heard, Arthur is going to the dance with Francis Bonnefoy. I hate Francis Bonnefoy more than Natalia hates any living soul that talks to her brother without her permission."

"Whoa, that's hardcore."

"Maybe if someone better stopped by, Arthur would dump Francis like the garbage he is." She concluded, an evil grin spreading across her face. Whatever plan she had must have been fabricated long before even Matthew had even picked up the phone.

"Liz, who're you texting?" Madeline asked, trying to peer over onto Elizaveta's phone and confirm her suspicions. But it was yanked away from her before she could

"Oh, just a friend of mine. He's coming for the dance. He actually should be here in 5..."

"You didn't!"

"...4..."

"She did!"

"...3..."

"You mean?"

"...2..."

"Yeah." There was an obnoxious knocking on the front door.

"...1! He's here!" She jumped to her feet, clasping her hands together in joy. All the girls followed her to the front door, where the nonstop knocking took place. As soon as the door opened, the flying idiot rushed through the door to hug Elizaveta.

"Thank you so much for flying me out here! And in a private jet too! I got to walk around in my underwear on the plane, my parents never let me do that." Alfred bounced up and down. The girls took one look at him and could see that he was nothing like Matthew. He had a slim yet athletic build and sparkling blue eyes. His hair was sandy blond and he had a huge grin plastered across his face. Compared to Matthew's scrawny build and inability to properly look someone in the eyes, Alfred gushed confidence. "So where's Mattie! I gotta see him."

As if on cue, Matthew walked out into the hall. "What's all the commotion about. Did you bring someone here to rip my- ALFRED!" He cried, the bitterness he had be spewing vanishing in a heartbeat. He rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't an illusion. It wasn't.

Alfred just stood there too. His face lost it's excited glow and fell flat, his mouth slightly open as he stared forward. "You...you look so... so... HILARIOUS!" He burst into laughter, something no one expected. "You're face is so frickin red! It's like you soaked it in ketchup!"

"I haven't seen you for weeks and that is what you have to- hey! Those are my sneakers!" He angrily pointed to the blue hightops messily tied on Alfred's feet.

"You said I could borrow them."

"No I most certainly did not! You're making stuff up again."

"Well you didn't pack them so I assumed it would be okay."

"What are you even doing here! Does Mom know where you are?"

"I knew you were having a hard time so Elizaveta flew me out here." Matthew stopped. He had been going through a lot lately and _was_ rather homesick. It was weird not having Alfred around. Maybe if Alfred went with him to the dance, it wouldn't be too bad. He would drag Matthew along as he hit on rich camp girls and everything would go back to normal, if only for a night.

"Thank you." He quietly replied. "I'm glad you're here."

Alfred walked across the room and tightly hugged him. "What kind of crap brother would I be if I abandoned you before your big night?" He yawned, his face bearing resemblance to a roaring lion. It may only be around 8:45 here, but it was almost midnight back in Maryland where they live. A long day of travel can have awful effects on a person's energy levels. Even one as hyperactive as Alfred.

"Oh, you'll be sharing a room with Matthew." Elizaveta cut in. The others were getting a little to excited about two guys hugging, even though there were absolutely no romantic intentions involved. Natalia happened to love incest, so this was almost too much for her to handle. Elizaveta pushed them away before Natalia could pull her camera out for her blog.

* * *

"So this place is pretty awesome, huh." Alfred climbed on top of the bunk bed. Though it was rather early, Matthew was actually very tired so going to bed at 9 wasn't such a big deal. Instead of answering his little brother, Matthew simply just turned out the lights. Alfred took this as an opportunity to strike up one last bit of conversation. "If I ask you a question, do you promise to give me a completely honest answer?"

"You just dropped your life to come and make sure I was okay. I would be a total douche if I didn't." He replied, feeling oddly trusting of his brother.

"No lying, okay"

"Okay."

"Do you pinky swear?"

"Yes, Al."

"Cross your heart an-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, GET ON WITH IT!"

"Matthew, tell me the truth... are you gay?"

Matthew paused. Was he gay? Did he prefer males over females? Did her even like females at all? Though he had contemplated it a lot lately, he couldn't really have a clear answer. Until now. The acceptance in his brothers voice brought one word into his brain. "Yes. Yes, Alfred, I am."

**How's that for a great place to end? But don't worry, I promise a speedy update. This fic is really writing itself and now that Alfred is here, the party can really start! **

** Why exactly did I bring Alfred in? Well, I really take the characters on as I write as them, and writing as Matthew genuinely made me homesick and I had a physical need to bring Alfred in. That is why.**


	15. Go Team Prucan!

**HAPPY DPBS 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY. Man, I really suck at updating, don't I. I wrote this for Canada day with no real intention behind it and I am so glad that I did. To all of those who have been reading this for the entire year or to those who found it along the way, thank you for putting up with me. As an anniversary present, I'm gonna let you see how I have progressed as an author by posting my first story in it. I'm still nowhere near good as an author, but this is so bad that it's funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Anyway, I recently found this new anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It is really good about the downsides of being a magical girl. I want you guys to watch it and tell me what you think of this idea: Puella Magi America Magica.**

**I just have one thing to say to preface this chapter: I blame to cheerleading movies.**

"Alright boys, we've got our first game in a week and I am getting the feeling that not all of us are acting like a team." Coach Winters announced that Friday at basketball practice. You would be hard-pressed to find any remorse in anyone in room. Everyone but Alfred F. Jones were dressed in their street clothes. Alfred's street clothes had been replaced with street walker clothes so he gladly stayed in his uniform.

"Coach. I think you know us well enough to know that a small... altercation off the court would not effect our game-play. We're too good for that." One of the sophomores on the team informed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"You guys are good, but your immature. I thought you would have gotten over the fact that a junior got the position as captain, but obviously some of you are still bitter." He accused, not knowing the real reason that Alfred was being harassed had nothing to do with him being named captain so young.

"By junior you mean sophomore, right?" A senior asked, voice dripping with malice. While that wasn't really their issue, it still bothered those who were passed up for the position. However, no one really heard- or rather paid attention- because at that moment, a large tv screen was being rolled into the gym by various men in business suits. Soundlessly, they pressed a large red button on the bottom of the screen and a face appeared on it.

"Hello Alfred F. Jones and unimportant associates." A girl with wavy brown hair and dressed in a Vanessa Bruno white silk minidress with an asymmetrical neckline tied off with a flowered belt around her waste. "My name is Elizaveta Herdervary of Herdervary Publishing Corp. and I would like to negotiate your family's future with you today."

"Dude! It's a hot chick!"

"A hot RICH chick!"

"Man, why do the gay guys always get the hot chicks."

"The hot RICH chicks!"

"Is this one of those internet scam things that Dad is always warning me to stay away from, because if it is, I'm not allowed to read it." Alfred replied, gathering strange looks from his teammates. He didn't seem to notice.

"By no means, I am here to talk about your brother, Matthew Williams." She smiled, revealing a mouth of shining white teeth that could only be achieved by expensive dentistry.

"Faggot!" Someone in the crowd said with a cough. An unappreciative gasp escaped from Elizaveta's lips and cut through the giggling teens. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"How dare you say something about such a noble boy- nay, man. I can only hope he will be remembered been more fondly in his death than he had in his life." She sobbed, causing a heavy feeling of unrest and, surprisingly enough, guilt to sweep the gym.

"Wah-wait? Mattie is... dead?" Alfred was so shocked that his body locked in a dangerously stiff position. His eyes watered slightly, but were unable to produce anything more. He didn't quite believe it entirely, but he was a bit protective of his older brother.

"No, he's actually out with his friends now getting ice cream. But when he does die, we will all miss him greatly." She turned her head to the side and wiped her crocodile tears with a monogrammed handkerchief.

"This girl is a nutjob!"

"A hot RICH nutjob!"

"Dude! Shut up!"

"So if nothing is wrong with Mattie, then why are you here? Well, sorta here." Unease still clung to his voice, no matter how much Alfred tried to mask it.

"Well, you see. There is this masquerade ball at camp and Matthew... is refusing to go to it." A wailing sound came from off camera as another beautiful girl with long brown-black hair dressed in a traditional Taiwanese dress ran onto screen, trying to dry her eyes with her long pink sleeve. Apparently rich girls are very pretty and cry a lot. Their like sour patch kids. "I know, I know, Mei. 'Tis a tragedy."

"Why is that a tragedy, Matthew never went to the dances." Alfred winced as the Mei howled, who was unable to handle the awful truth about a disease called anti-socialalilism, not to be confused with anti-socialism. She hated politics.

"This isn't one of your silly school dances. This is the Masquerade Ball! The. Masquerade. Ball! So he can't not go!" No one else understood Elizaveta's logic, but she failed to notice. She clapped her hands together. "That's where you come in! I'll fly you out here, all expenses paid, for the dance if you promise to drag Matthew along with you."

Alfred stopped. On one hand, he was really missing Matthew a lot and would love to go and see him. But on the other hand, this was Matthew's escape from everyone. No doubt that Alfred was a largely he was escaping from.

No. Matthew seemed to need him, otherwise these freaky girls wouldn't be reacting in such a way. Besides, a free trip to California is major. "So it's free, right."

"Mhm! My family's jet is already at the Maryland Delta, so I sent my driver over to take you there." She replied as two large men began to roll her cart away. "It's almost time for lunch. They're serving capellini with shrimp and creamy milano sauce."

"Hold it!" Coach Winters blew his whistle. Everyone had kind of forgotten he was there in all the drama, so this action caused a few to jump and one unnamed person to release a very manly scream. "Now wait just second. You're gonna miss important practice if you do that and I cannot allow that. You are the captain and must be an example for the rest of the team. You must stay here."

"Nope." Elizaveta calmly answered for him, brushing her hair off the shoulder. "He's coming with me."

"Oh, and what makes you say that." Coach narrowed his eyes and pressed his ungroomed brows together. It's how he made himself look threatening. Elizaveta countered this by tilting her head to a slight angle and smiled even wider, an even more threatening gesture.

"I'm rich. I get what I want." She laughed. One of the men grabbed a briefcase and popped it open. It had many small piles brilliantly topped $50 bills stealthily hiding the dollar bills that the rest were. She may be rich, but she understood the value of money. He should be happy anyway with his meager teacher salary.

"Coach! Are you seriously gonna prostitute our captain out for a few bucks! Who knows what will happen to him!" Screamed a jealous teammate. But it made no difference, Coach Winters had his eyes locked on the bundles of money, sparkling with greed.

"Yes! Take him! Have fun with him! Just have him back by next Friday and we'll be good!" Drool dribbled down his chin as he reached out towards the money...

* * *

Alfred jolted awake. He had been reliving his days in his dreams quite frequently as of late. Although they were just memories, they had the same effect on him as nightmares. A constant reminder that he couldn't always protect his brother. And when the entire school knows about it... he could handle a basketball team but not the football team and the lacrosse team and the math league and- math! The thought of math caused a crippling wave to wash over Alfred.

"Geez Al, I thought you would never wake up." His brother gently shook him. His gay brother. His brother of the homosexual preference. His brother who fainted during the second Harry Potter movie because he swore that the spiders were coming to get him and couldn't take it. "We gotta get to breakfast, you'd love the waffles here."

That woke him up. "Give me 2 minutes and 43 seconds and then we can leave." That's all the time that it takes him to run to the dresser, grab a pair of dark-wash jeans and short sleeved button down, throw it on and drag Matthew out of the room. He was able to merely shake his hair and get it to stay perfectly in place, disregarding the piece of hair in the front that always stood straight up, even in the shower.

Matthew had to lead the way to the mess hall, the girls had given up on watching him now that Alfred was there so they were able to easily get out. Matthew had lost his post-facial scarlet face and was now glowing from the salty treatment. It took him longer than usual to get to the camp center where the hall was located, they were farther away and Alfred would have to marvel at just about every single leaf that fell to the ground. By the time they walked through the double glass doors, Alfred had to be dragged to move on.

"Mattie! You missed it, last night Francis-" Gilbert popped up out of nowhere, but stopped mid sentence when he saw Alfred. "Who's your friend?"

Alfred recognized something on the other's voice that could only be described as unintentional jealousy. "Oh, this is my brother Alfred. Elizaveta flew him out here."

No way! His precious little older brother was flustered? Alfred looked the man over, analyzing Matthew's taste in guys. Tall is something he could deal with. Pale kind of beats the normal expectation for being attractive, but so is being gay so there really is nothing for him to be worried about. The red eyes were creepy though. But he seems happy enough, so it was okay with Alfred. "Yo. Are you taking care of my little brother?"

"Alfred... I'm older."

"Matthew... I'm taller. That makes you little."

"No it doesn't!"

"Kesesesesese, you guys are so funny." Gilbert giggled, grabbing a roll from a freshman's tray and taking a large bite out of it. "My brother just glares at me when I try to banter with him- oh, do you want some."

Matthew never really noticed before, but there seemed to be many eyes hidden around the room just staring at him. Those damn yaoi fangirls all seemed to mentally screaming one thing at him- apparently joining the club automatically counts as a subscription to the brain-phone that they all seem to have. Indirect kiss. "Um, thanks."

He gently nibbled on the corner of the piece of bread. As he glanced around at the reactions from his torturers he noticed two others eying him oddly. There was no way he could properly explain this. This would be one way long day.

* * *

"Hey bitches, Anna $ophia spots a fresh piece of ass!" Anna Sophia alerted the other girls of Alfred's presence. She was trying to talk more "street."

"Ooh! I haven't seen him here before!" Vanessa exclaimed, decoding Anna's previous statement to the best of her ability.

The group of girls quietly discussed the new guy, better known to the world as Alfred F. Jones, the hero brother of Matthew Williams. Ironic that none of them knew as much as Angela did. Hanging out with these yaoi girls had certainly made her see things differently. Anna Sophia would be terrible for Alfred. He was so sweet and childlike and she was so mean and demonlike. And when Angela finally looked in the eyes and not just the eye make-up, she started to notice that Anna Sophia wasn't as pretty and confident as everyone said she was.

Hidden behind the shades of pink and yellow brushed across her eyelid was a scared little girl, so paranoid that one day people might turn against her that she sacrificed her soul to keep her power. Her complexion may lack any telltale flaws, but it looked so fake. Her nails may be styled and shaped, but they were also on the brink of breaking. She was lying to herself, her friends, and the entire world. To Angela, that was unforgivable.

"Well, why don't you, like, just go and talk to him. Snatch him up before anyone less attractive than you get's to him first." She easily cleared her mind of any hateful thoughts, but she knew that Alfred would have no interest in her whatsoever. Nevertheless, Angela was the last person anyone would ever think of to try something devious.

"OMG, thanks Ange, you're totes my new BFF now."

"Anna! AYS? You said I was your BFFLNMW"

"Oh BIH, bitch. Your not even in her cabin. I, on the other hand am."

"Uh, DILLIGAF, MYOB"

"BMA"

"Stop it! My brain hurts from all the spelling."

"Alright, I'm going for it." Anna Sophia stepped through, ignoring the two girls glaring daggers at each other in the center. She placed a hand on her hip and flung her Coach purse over her shoulder to imitate swagger.

* * *

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around camp before. What do you say you come over to my girls over there and we could... get to know each other." She flipped her bangs out of her face, a move that usually worked to seal the deal with any guy she was hitting on. And sure enough, she managed to render Alfred speechless. The corners of her mouth turning up into a haughty grin as she latched on the Alfred's arm. "Come on~"

"Whoa! Hold on a second Barbie. I've only got until tomorrow morning to be here and I want to spend my time here with my brother. And whatever friends he made here." He put an arm around first Matthew's shoulder and then Gilbert's. "Besides, I've got a girl back home that's twice as pretty as you are."

"Wow, _you're_ related to Matthew? Not hard to guess who got all the good genes, huh. I wouldn't worry do much though, Mattie. Poor people don't need to be pretty, they just need to be able flip burgers at the local McDonalds. But I'm sure you already know that." The light from the chandelier bounced her fuchsia lip gloss in a way that made her sickeningly sweet grin seem even more threatening.

"Well it's a good thing you're pretty, it will help you in _your_ future career as a prostitute. Although by the way your boobs are hanging out of your shirt, it looks like the future came early." Alfred replied without missing a beat. Anna Sophia was awestruck. Typically guys liked her boobs.

"Poor people are so pathetic." Her voice squeaked as she ran off, pulling up her shirt a little in the process.

"Alfred, how did you do that?" Bella popped in. "You out-bitched the bitch queen."

"It's the cheer practice. Really helps give you a catty edge to your replies." He smiled and kicked his foot in the air. "Go Patriots! Fight, fight, fight!"

"You're really a cheerleader?" Gilbert asked, more shocked by the fact that Alfred could basically do the splits by flinging his leg up than the fact that the manly one of the Williams-Jones brothers was a cheerleader.

"Of course I'm not, that would kill my rep at school. However, I do stretch everyday after practice so I'm better than any of our school's cheerleaders." He informed them. They all oohed in unison, ignoring Matthew.

"Alfred, back when you said that you had a girl back home, you didn't mean-"

"That's right! My car. She's such a beauty, just got her washed the other day. Man, I just couldn't stop staring at how shiny her hood was."

* * *

"Just let me get one more photo! Oh, you two look darling in your little costumes. Do one with the masks off~" Elizaveta's orders for new poses was almost as annoying as Alfred's ramblings about his car. He tugged at the collar of his "costume." He looked like he stepped straight out of the renaissance. The colour scheme couldn't be any less like all the other guys'. Unlike Alfred's simple navy vest over a white shirt with puffy sleeves, Matthew was adorned in a frilly maroon and cream over coat with a tail in the back that reached the middle of his thigh. He never wore anything lighter than blue on his legs, so the cream pants tucked into black boots that nearly reached his knees were almost as uncomfortable as the jacket.

"I think you're good." Natalia cut in, smiling at the silent thank you Matthew and Alfred simultaneously mouthed in return.

"Fine, fine. Let's be on our way." Elizaveta ushered them out the door. But before she left, she turned to the shadow in the corner. "YBOCS tech team. Operation K4X is a go. Move out."

**Next chapter is the one we've all been waiting for. I swear to you, it will be a good one. Author out.**

AYS- Are You Serious

BFFNMW- Best Friend For Life No Matter What

BIH- Burn In Hell

DILLIGAF- Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck

MYOB- Mind Your Own Business

BMA- Bite My Ass

**__****Now, you're special gift. Enjoy, it's for Sasusaku in Naruto. This was written before I discovered yaoi.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some of the content might not make sense and some OOC moments will be there I blame puberty**

Sasuke's team was on a mission. "Kakashisensei, why aren't you coming with us?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "I don't wanna got to a cliff above a freezing river that is who knows where from home. Someone should really invent a gps tracking system. Now go" Kakashi left. As the team was running through the forest they thought to them self "Why are we doing this." It really didn't make sense. Some snot nosed brat left his pants there on the cliff. GET A NEW PAIR OF PANTS. "Sakura! Look out!" Naruto shouted. She fell off the cliff into the freezing river. "NO" Sasuke shouted as she ran after her. He stopped. Sakura plunged headfirst into 0 C water. The icy water paralyzed her body. Sasuke ran down the conveniently located staircase, not even noticing that Naruto had dosed off, considering it was late at night. Sasuke found her body on the river bank. "Are you dead" he quickly asked but then realizing that it was a stupid question (I know, so ooc.) "Oh Sasuke" Sakura said as he set her on his lap. "I am freezing" "Maybe this will warm you up" he said as he kissed her. While Sakura was lying there dazed, he took of his shirt and laid it over her. "Don't ever scare me like that again" he warned her. At this time his arms were around her. Now they both knew it. She couldn't get dry in… wet clothes. They would have to take it off of her. Well, Sasuke would, because Sakura couldn't move. But that means he would see her naked. It would be awkward. He removed his shirt from on top of her. "Sakura, you won't get better with these wet clothes" He started removing her dress thing. Then the rest of her clothes. The sight of the naked Sakura made his nose spew blood. He wrapped her up in his shirt. Crackle. "Freak thunder storms" Sasuke muttered as he dragged her to a cave. They huddled together for warmth. Soon they fell asleep. Early the next morning Sakura woke up to find her strength back. "Oh, Sasuke has been so nice, I really should thank him. I'll give him a great breakfast" Sakura thought as she skipped down to the river to fish up a nice zezera. While she was gone, a bear went into their cave, while Sasuke was sleeping. The smell of Sasuke angered him. He drew closer and Sasuke still slept…

******Will Sasuke survive with the bear? Read on to find out.**

___**That was just plain awful. Seriously, I thought that this was amazingly dramatic when I wrote it. So don't ever feel bad about you're writing because it's probably better than this is. I hope I'm not still **_


	16. The Masquerade Ball Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. School is on my heels and I've been a bit busy working on my own tsundere love story (that was a play on the song Tsundere Love Song that I have featured in a previous chapter. I'm really funny, aren't I.) But I've been planning this for a long time and with my sister as my beta -insert penname here- we are ready to go**

**Beta note: Sorry for the long wait, I forgot I had to do this... and she only reminded me, like, 3 times.**

"This is si~ck" Alfred sang as they walked through the door, impressed by the expensive decorations and lengthy snack table. He took out his Iphone and snapped some pictures of the layout. Although most of the the flamboyant spending patterns of the rich and famous had become an everyday images, but the atmosphere that made it feel like a real royal ball was something new and exciting.

"If you look over to the snack table, all the chocolate delicacies were provided by my family. I don't see any free cosmetic samples, which means I win over Anna Sophia" Bela did a little dance in her place celebrating her victory in a contest only she knew she was playing in.

"Look at that! They have all sorts a meats there. Is that venison?" Alfred geeked, revealing that he had watched the Lord of the Rings movies far too many times.

"Oh my gawd, that's Bambi's mom!" Angela popped up, dabbing her cheeks with a pale pink handkerchief to prevent unnecessary smudging of makeup. Maddie gently pulled her into a comforting hug when Matthew realized that Elizaveta was nowhere to be found.

He felt a push on his back as he watched Alfred run over to the piles of diabetes on the table. Not expecting this, he tripped and fell to his knees. Nobody seemed to notice so he quickly stood back up and turned around. The crowd had closed around him and he couldn't recognize anyone in their glimmering silver masks. He decided that more important than finding his friends was finding a way out of the gaggle of waltzing couples. After a couple failed attempts he managed to make a hole large enough to wiggle his way out.

"Hey dude, watch it." A familiar voice called out as he rammed into another person's back. "Oh Francis, whatcha doing. Wow, that us quite some outfit you've got there, only you would wear something so flashy and pink. Well, Feliks would, but he's wearing a disturbingly attractive dress."

"Pink, are you colourblind! This is obviously maroon!" Matthew yelled, more than just slightly embarrassed he was being seen in this outfit. So much so that he didn't even notice Gilbert call him Francis.

"Geez, didn't mean to strike a nerve Frenchie, but you disappeared so early in the day that you didn't get to enjoy any of the German beer I got from Dad's office." It finally dawned on Matthew that Gilbert thought that he was Francis. "I had to drink it all myself." And drunk.

"What about Antonio?" Matthew lowered his voice slightly to sound more like Francis.

"He was to busy getting ready for his date." Gilbert replied bitterly, taking a sip a beverage that was hopefully not alcoholic. "Stupid Antonio, if I wanted a date, I could've gotten a date. I'm -hic- awesome."

Matthew scanned his brain for something Francis-esque to say. "Uh-ah yes. Going with a date means I can only hook up with one girl and not them all."

"Pfft!" The silverette scoffed. "Who said anything about girls. All the girls here are either bitches or prudes and once you dump them they get their daddies to go after you. The guys are much better, they've got too much pride to turn to their daddies."

"Fwlmadadada?" Matthew mushed all his speech together in surprise. **(Admit it, you just tried to make that sound, didn't you) ** He had always thought that Gilbert was 100% straight- well, maybe more like 95%.

"I agree, that dude does has one nice ass. Didn't you tap that last weekend?" He asked, somehow translating the gibberish from before and pointing to some kid Matthew recognized from the art department.

"He has a girlfriend you know." Matthew squeaked, distinctly remembering him making googly eyes with a girl from the YBOCS.

"So did the lesbian you banged on Tuesday, but that didn't stop you." Matthew shrugged, recollecting the bragging to the fullest extent. "Remember who you did Wednesday"

Gilbert's voice had gotten low and husky and he turned his head to Matthew. Matthew's mind immediately went blank. "Uh, err... Kathy the tennis player?"

"Nope"

"Rinaldo the sculpter?"  
"Nuh-uh."

"Susan the slut from general?"

"Probably" He moved closer to Matthew so that their bodies were touching and drummed him fingers on Matthew's chest. "But I was thinking of something more along the lines of Gilbert the awesome-sauce drummer from music department."

"Gyeep" Matthew tried to move away but Gilbert had pinned him to the wall.

"You are so..." He brought his face so close to Matthew's that his warm, alcohol-drenched breath mingled with the stammered breath of the blonde against him. "Gullible."

Matthew's face fell. Gullible is just one of those words that isn't often mixed up. Gilbert retreating, laughing hysterically in the background. "What" Matthew darkly replied, his fists clenching and unclenching as he spoke.

"You _hehe_ actually _kuh_ thought _sesese_ I was drunk?" Gilbert sputtered. "Oh my god I'm crying, this is just too funny. The Great Gilbert Beilschmidt does not get drunk on _beer_. I was born in Prussia- okay, Germany- but I am Prussian. What do you think they put in my baby bottles?"

"I should sue you." His voice was low and thin, but Gilbert heard every word clearly.  
"And why would you do that?" He raised a single eyebrow and leaned against the table.  
"Sexual harassment." Matthew announced, all the mixed up feelings inside of him bubbling up into a strange confidence. He could feel himself shaking, but continued to stand his ground.

"Pfft. You know you were all for it. Do you know how many people would love to get that close to Gilbert Beilschmidt? You're no different. You _loved_ it. There's no denying that. You have no case." He smiled coolly, glancing haughtily down at Matthew to portray a sense of victory.

"Oh get over yourself." Gilbert stopped, surprised by the response. "Do you honestly think that people find that whole 'I'm better than you' motif attractive? Do us both a favor and cut the crap. What you confused with 'loving it' before was me being worried for the well being of my friend. But if this is how you treat your 'friends,' then I don't think I want to be in that category."

Matthew left before waiting for a response. Gilbert huffed a breath and pressed his hand to his chest. The rhythm of the beating had sped up and made his entire body feel warm, especially under the heavy medieval garb. "Is this always how I felt about his face?"

* * *

"Matthew! Matthew! Shit, I got you some foreign meat." Alfred called, elbowing his way through the crowd of people. He took a large bite out of his beef jerky hunk and continued to scan the place. Everybody here looked so elegant, it was like he stepped right into a fairytale.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Stupid bloody frog git douche." A voice from behind caught his attention. A boy around his age sat in the corner with his face buried in a handkerchief. If everything was a fairytale, then this boy would be Cinderella. Weeping alone, the boy was dressed in beautiful, expensive clothing, but still looked like a pauper with hair that wouldn't seem to go in just one direction. And yet it didn't do anything the lessen the boy's girlish beauty.

"Dude, why are you crying like that, this place is frickin awesome." Alfred proceeded to try and help the stranger, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't act like you know me!" The young man jumped and knocked Alfred's hand away. He stopped in his place when he look at Alfred. "It's you." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh, have we met before?" Alfred cocked his head to the left, trying to recall meeting this person before. He seemed pretty hard to forgot- fair skin, British accent, and the biggest eyebrows Alfred had ever seen on a human being- but maybe he could have.

"Oh- no. You're brother just talks about you a lot. I'm his friend, Arthur Kirkland." He quickly wiped his eyes of any tears and stuck out his hand.

Alfred did not grab the hand. He did not shake the hand. Instead, he walked over to Arthur and slowly wiped away an oncoming tear. "No one should have to cry alone. Any friend of Matthew's is a friend of mine." Arthur's heart leaped forward. "Now tell me all about this Francis dude and what he did to make you cry."

* * *

"Matthew, why are you staring at that piece of cake like you're going to kill it?" Bela nervously asked, catching the attention of a particularly bloodthirsty Natalia who was upset she couldn't find her older brother to dance with. Matthew hadn't taken a bite out of his mille-feuille.

"Because it tricked me. Stupid cake. It thinks that just because it's frosting is all smooth and attractive everybody likes it. And the strawberry on top will just make you fall in love. Well I have something to tell you, Mr. Cake. You may taste sweet but there are strawberries in your icing. Strawberries are sour, so you're sour and unlikable too!" Matthew ranted, stabbing the cake with the fork he's picked up until was nearly unrecognizable as a top-notch pastry.

"Just so you know, that isn't frosting. It's fondant, like they have on wedding cakes." Madeline interjected, grabbing the strawberry off the her cake and popping it in her mouth. "I'll admit, it's a bit sour, but I like it that way."

"Something tells me that the cake isn't the thing that's making you upset." Bela smiled as she sat down next to Matthew. "I'll give you a hint from years of pms, ditch the strawberries and go for some chocolate. It's magical."

"I disagree. He should continue what he is doing." Natalia interjected, plopping down on the other side of Matthew. "When you are angry, you should violently destroy things that remind you of that person. I should know, my uncle is a therapist."

Nobody said anything for a while, clearly thinking that any nut from her family tree would probably cause far more harm than good as a therapist. "Um, I think I would rather talk about this with Elizaveta. She's, you know, nosy."

"Well good luck finding her, I haven't seen her all night. I don't even think she's here." Madeline noted, causing Matthew to drop his glass of sparkling grape juice- they can't _legally_ serve wine. Shards of glass spread across the floor while the deep red juice seeped into the off-white fabric of the unfortunate girl's dress standing in front of them.

"You mean she did all this to make me come, flying my brother out here and dressing me in this froufrou outfit I'm highly sure was not made for men, and then chooses not to show up?" He was shaking like a chihuahua, clearly having too much happen in one evening for someone as low key as him.

"Bitch! What the hell do you do that for! This is an Maxime Simoens original. It's a one of a kind and designed specially for this night." The girl snapped, visibly disgusted at the sight of Matthew. "Oh, it's the commoner. I guess I can't really expect you to understand. The most expensive piece of clothing you own what probably bought on clearance at Walmart."

"Excuse me? Why does everybody think I'm poor- I'm middle class. M-I-D-D-L-E C-L-A-S-S. It must be a new concept to you, some people that aren't so freakin' rich that they _just have_ to spend thousands of dollars ridiculous costumes meant to be worn for one night and then sit in the back of your oversized closet while you flip through magazines looking for new things to WASTE money on, aren't poor." Matthew put his hands on his hips, imitating the girl. "Let's see if this next bit of information can make it through that helmet of hairspray and bleach you call hair and to your brain. I am not poor. I do not have to skip meals to get by or live in a shack. I have running water, my own car, and don't have to share a bed with my parents and 12 siblings- for the record I only have one brother and we each have our own rooms. I live in the suburbs and I go nationally ranked _public_ school."

At this point, people were starting to gather around. Seeing the ruckus, Alfred, having a natural curiosity, decided to go check things out. "I don't have to work three jobs to keep up enough money to support my family. I have one job, and that's as a tutor during the school year. This isn't just middle class. It's upper middle class. Most of America doesn't have it as good as I do. If what I have is poverty, then what about the people that live on the streets? Do you even consider them human? Of course not, _no_. They can't _afford_ to have feelings. They're so desperate for money they can't have _real _dreams. The state pays for their education so _naturally_ they aren't well educated. They can't afford health care so they _must_ be diseased. You know what? You're the sick one. I would be rather one of them than one of you ignorant, self-absorbed, narcissistic meat heads!"

Matthew turned away and parted a path through the crowd. But as he reached the middle, he paused and turned back to the stunned girl one last time. "You know, in Canada we have universal health care. Put that in your juice box and suck it, bitch."

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

** I wanted to do this all in one chapter but that didn't really work out because I have so much. But we have finally made it to the Masquerade Ball and I'll try to work on it ASAP, but I do have 2 AP classes this year so I apologize ahead of time.**


	17. The Masquerade Ball Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Lion King, and my now increased European knowledge (I hope) will improve some of the quality of the story. But I also would like to remind people that the books I read are college textbooks (The History of the Modern World by R.R. Palmer for AP Euro and Communism: What It Is and How It Works for fun.) Right now I'm also reading a case study on child labor and studying up on Alice in Wonderland syndrome. The point of the story, I'm nervous my writing style might have changed to a less humorous and more mature. I don't want that. Let's see how it goes.**

**I can't think of anything that isn't about the French Revolution.**

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred took a deep breath to return to his normal blissfully ignorant facade and ran to his brother, who currently looked somewhere in between aggressive driver and murderous psychopath. "Dude, you look like you need to calm down."

"Calm down! Is that all you have to say? No, 'Great speech Mattie' or 'You've really grown up' or anything like that. Just calm down." Alfred observed as Matthew bit down on the inside of his lower lip and figured out what was wrong with him. Alfred took a few psychology classes, even AP psych, and he practiced by observing Matthew.

Matthew, in addition to being overwhelmed, was dealing with a rather unique feeling. He felt... common. He was typically regarded as this amazing musician or genius student, at least when the others noticed him. He had a sort of untouchable aura, as lonely as it made him. He was above the other students, not based on money or status, but on skill. Here, he was ordinary. Everyone was around his skill level here, with a few exceptions. Academics didn't matter. There was no hockey, anything else athletic killed him. And everyone else was above him in money and power. He was trapped as the sole member of the bourgeoisie in a sea of aristocrats.** (A/N: Education ahead. If you would like to remain blissfully ignorant in regards to the French Revolution, scroll to the next author's note signaling the end of learning.)**

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me about?" Alfred asked, plotting his plan of action. "You've been talking about the French Revolution."

"The French Revolution?" Matthew asked for clarification.

"Yeah, weren't the French just copying the American Revolution?" Alfred knew very well that the French Revolution was completely different than the American Revolution, only the French could have had the French Revolution. But he had his reasons.

"Are you kidding me! I should never have left Maryland, you've been infected by the stupidity." Matthew put his forehead in his palm. "So you really don't know."

Alfred paused for a second. They spent about two days on the French Revolution in World History, Matthew had opted into taking AP European History which spent much longer than it. But he knew the basics. And they were boring to him. Still, for Matthew, he would bear with it. "No, why don't you tell me about it."

"So tell me, Alfred, what is America's biggest problem today?" Matthew sat Alfred down.

"Those damn communists!" Alfred said the first thing that came into to his mind.

Matthew stared at him blankly. "No." He slowly replied. "You're a couple decades too late for that. What makes the world go around?"

"Either money or love." Alfred thought. "So America's biggest problem is either the bad economy or the ban on gay marriage in most states."

"Very good Alfred, America's economy is in a recession. That is bad." Matthew ignored the second part, clearly Alfred trying to find a way to cope with Matthew's sexuality, and moved on. "America has a pretty bad economy, right."

"Yeah..."

"Well France's was even worse." Alfred's eyes widened a little bit, signaling his brother to continue. "They had spent a lot of money helping America become independent- before you say anything, no it was not because America is 'so amazing that they couldn't help it.' It was because they hated England and wanted to make England miserable."

"That's so ironic! I met that British friend of yours, and he was pretty miserable because that French dude ditched him." There was a bit of anger left in Alfred's voice as he spoke about Francis.

"Oh no! Poor Arthur..." There was a moment of silence as they awkwardly stood there. "So anyway, the King of France, Louis XIV got married to an Austrian princess named Marie Antoinette- who never actually said 'Let them eat cake,' for the record. France and Austria did not get along very well, but they were trying to make peace. The people of France did not like this. And in addition, they weren't too fond of her frivolous spending. But keep in mind that she was only 14 when she was taken to France to get married and if you give a 14 year old a credit card with an unlimited balance... well, look around you and you'll get the best example I could think of."

"Wait, 14 years old? That's crazy!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing a piece of cake. He didn't need Marie Antoinette to tell him twice to eat it, which was good because she never told him once.

"Well, with royal families it wasn't all that uncommon. There was a problem with taxes in France, the clergy- those are the people who worked for the church- didn't have to pay taxes and many aristocrats didn't pay taxes either because they were able to figure a way out of it." Matthew picked up a napkin and began to draw out illustrations to explain better. "The only way to get new taxes passed was to call the legislative branch of France into session, that was the Estates General. It consisted of three estates. The first estate was made up of the clergy, the second estate was nobility, and everyone else was in the third estate. That was about 98 percent of France..."

* * *

A stack of napkins, three pieces of cake, five glasses of sparkling grape juice, and a bar of Alfred's phone battery later, Matthew was just finishing up the Terror phase of the revolution. "How ironic it was! The man behind the guillotining of thousands, the brilliant orator silenced by his own hand in a failed suicide attempt, silently sat getting his hair cut in preparation for the guillotine. Robespierre, along with some of the other members of the Department of Public Safety, rode in a lowly prisoner's cart to the National Razor. He stood in front of the guillotine, looking so ordinary with his shattered jaw bandaged up and his wig and fancy clothes replaced with-"**(A/N: No more learning)**

"Hey Matthew! There you are!" Francis ran up, causing Alfred to let out a small sigh of relief. "Gilbert has been looking all over the place for you."

"Well I don't want to see him." The shorter blonde replied with an angry smile. "Maybe you should be spending the evening with your date instead coming out here and looking for me."

"Oh, calm down Mattie. Arthur's great occasionally but one person can't satisfy my needs. Look at the bigger picture." Francis wrapped his arm around Matthew's shoulder and gestured to the crowded ballroom. Matthew couldn't help imagining Francis being executed via guillotine when he looked at the Frenchman in his green culotte, the elaborate design on his matching green jacket, and the large emerald centered at the top of his cravat. Matthew felt joy at the image.

"Wait! So you're the asshole who stood Artie up." Alfred came back to full energy, pointing accusingly at Francis. But Francis remained unstirred.

"Guilty as charged." He smugly held his hands up as if Alfred's finger was a gun."You can take him you want, I have no use for a prude like him."

"Maybe I will." Alfred growled as he stormed off. Matthew rubbed his eyebrows, sometimes when Alfred got worked up he said things that he probably didn't mean.

"Is that your brother?" Francis asked, not taking his eyes off of the hole in the crowd where Alfred left.  
"Yes."

"He's cute."

"Don't even think about touching my brother."

"Too bad, I am~ Wait! Matthew, put down that knife!"

* * *

Matthew did not stab Francis.

Not because he had moral issues against it or people tried to stop him, but because he couldn't catch that French motherfucker. He became so stuck on chasing Francis that he didn't even notice when he lost his knife. He followed him up a dark hallway, up a couple of steps, through a door and persisted while the ground changed from tile to wood. He stood in complete darkness now, completely lost.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice from a microphone. _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual masquerade ball! As a special treat for our five year anniversary, we have the musical group Wish! performing a We Are He We Are by Ke-ha."_ There was a pause and some giggles in the audience. _"What? That's ridiculous. That isn't an s, that's a dollar sign. Trust me Marcus, I've been in America longer than you have. I know what the kids are listening to these days."_

A slightly fainter voice, also male, was picked up by the microphone. _"Oh I love it when you play these games with me, Leon. I'll be the teacher and you didn't finish your paper and will do _anything_ to pass."_

_"Marc! Don' t touch me there, I'm- ah- on the microphone still!"_ There was a screech of feedback and then complete silence. After about 15 seconds, the voice reappeared, panting. _"So let's- ah- introduce Wish! and -mmm- in a completely unrelated note the sound booth is off limits for the- uh- rest of the night."_

The curtains rose and lights turned on and Matthew was standing alone, center stage and starry-eyed. And the girls of Wish! were nowhere to be found. As Matthew had never been good at being the center of attention, he froze to his spot.

"The stage is empty!" Someone yelled from the audience.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" The words slipped from his mouth. At this moment, Matthew would have welcomed his invisibility very warmly, but for some bizarre reason, he was unable to do that. He could feel the heat of everyone's stares, burning into him. If you would've told him that he was on fire at that very minute, he would've believed you. It was torturous to him. The whispers he heard, they cut like ice. His entire body rocked with this strange contradiction, he wanted to die. He covered his ears and slammed his eyes shut.

"Welcome, one and all, to the 5th annual crowning of Masquerade King and Queen!" Matthew had never been good at covering his ears. Lucky for him, because he recognized that voice. He looked up and saw Elizaveta in a decorated window washer's cart coming down from the top of the stage. Her dress would have looked like all the other dresses, a pale green and gold with a hoop skirt and white tiers poking through a slit in the side. But the stage lights reflecting off sparkles gave the illusion that she was glowing.

The crowd roared with applause, loving a big entrance. Elizaveta was clearly enjoying it too. As the cart landed, she stepped out and held up a big envelope, gathering an even bigger round of applause, smiling like a game show host on public television. She slid something out of her sleeves, Matthew could see it was a lighter. Wearing the same obnoxious smile, she drew a flame and the envelope burst into a fiery inferno. The crowd went nuts, not quite sure what else to do. "This isn't just any camp we're at. Something like that is way too boring. As our camp directors have taught us *snicker* and their lesson will be available on mp3 for three small payments of ninety nine cents each, we are going to have a little game... Oh goodness, look who we have here. It's my friend Matthew, Matthew Williams! M-A-T-T-H-E-W W-I-L-L-I-A-M-S. Remember the space between the two w's. Matthew Williams everyone. What are you doing here?"

Elizaveta stuck the microphone in Matthew's face. He didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth and began to speak, but his voice didn't go through. "Well, Elizaveta, I- Matthew Williams- am here to help you announce the results!" It was Arthur's voice with a fake American accent that Matthew recalled he had been practicing. That bastard.

"Well, thanks so much, you're a little bit early though." She nudged him, causing him to almost lose his balance. "Why don't we explain the game first. Everyone who's everyone is going to see the new musical Newsies on Broadway this year!"

"Oh totes, Elizaveta." Arthur's voice sang, and despite the fact that Matthew's mouth wasn't moving, people still thought he said it. How he wished he could be invisible again.

"Thank you, Matthew Williams. So anyway, everyone is going to talking about it, you can't not go to it! As the future elite class of America, we need to be ahead of the curve in every aspect, especially culture. The lower classes look up to us, right Matthew Williams?"

"Of course! As a model example of the middle class, I certainly look up and admire you guys, especially that Arthur Kirkland from the music department, he is one amazing-"

"Matthew Williams" Elizaveta interrupted, smiling despite the fact that she had a sudden urge to kill Arthur slightly. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should explain the game first. So we have the king and queen already decided, but we want you to guess them. With the help of the Bad Touch Trio, another band here at camp as you all probably know, we will be performing a copyright available song and if you text in the correct answer to the camp number in the order of King first and Queen second. If you get both of them right before the song is over, you get two complimentary tickets to Newsies on their final dress rehearsal. See it before anyone else does!"

"Wait a second Elizaveta, do gender roles matter in this election?" Matthew's voice asked.

Elizaveta laughed. "Oh silly Matthew Williams, you are a commoner so you wouldn't know, but here in the land of the rich and fabulous, we do things differently. They do not matter, a girl could be the king or _a guy could be the Queen.__"_

"Wow this sounds really difficult." Arthur complained for Matthew, who was getting extremely annoyed but remained still nevertheless.

"I'll give you guys one more hint. The people who are going to be singing the parts of the lovers in this song are the king and queen, Matthew Williams. And in case you guys get further confused," She looked both ways and put her hand next to her mouth as if she was about to tell a secret. Then she whispered "The queen is on stage right now. So please welcome The Bad Touch Trio!"

The spotlight moved to stage left where Francis and Antonio were standing as the audience opened in applause.

Francis looked distressed, uncharacteristically. His forehead rested in his hand. He began to sing. "I can see what's happening" There was something different about his voice. Instead of seductive and cloudy with lust like it usually was when Matthew heard him sing, it was strong and clear- very theatrical and not even slightly sexual. It was like it was a different person.

"What?" Spain was his typical clueless self, it wasn't even like he was acting.

"And they don't have a clue!" Francis gestured towards where Matthew was.

"Who?"

"They fall in love and here's the bottom line, our _trio's_ down to two" Francis emphasized the word trio. People were starting to text in their answers already.

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air." The spot light dimmed as Francis flopped on the log next to Antonio. It was brought up on Matthew and he panicked. He looked around the stage frantically. He wasn't going to go toward Francis so stage left was out. The choir sang "Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings?" He began stage right, hoping that he could exit, but it was blocked by singers. "The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things."

Matthew was close to tears, it was too much for him, when he heard a familiar voice. "So many things to tell him, but how to make him see? The truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me." His voice was softer than usual, more gentle. But at the same time, it remained edgy and rough. He walked towards Matthew, mask of and a sweet smile on his face, as opposed to a smirk.

Matthew's body moved by itself towards the German. Good thing Arthur was singing for him because he would have completely forgotten the words. "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside."

Gilbert's arms were opened wide open. He felt guilty about making Matthew so upset. As the choir began to sing the chorus, Gilbert pulled Matthew close to him, one hand on the small of his back, the other on the back of his head. It was a good thing his mic was turned off, although it might have been a decision that Elizaveta would regret later. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Mattie."

"It's okay, I just want to get out of here." Matthew replied, not noticing that they were swaying back and forth to the beat.

"Just stay close to me and my awesomeness will distract them from you." He was almost back to his old self again.

"I really hate you." But Matthew was smiling as he said that. Smiling so big that he felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes.

"It's a little bit _really_ late, but would you be my date to the Masquerade ball?" He pulled away from the hug and looked Matthew in the eyes sporting a jokingly seductive eyebrow raise.

Matthew burst into laughter before he could reply. "You really suck, you know that?" He choked out. To the audience, it looked like a choreographed cute little scene, but to them it was like the audience wasn't even there any more.

"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed." Francis sang again, this time going unnoticed to the laughing boys downstage.

"His carefree days with us are over." Antonio was no actor, but he mustered a little melancholy for his only real singing line.

"In short our pal is doomed." They sang together and then began to fake cry. Causing a particular Italian audience member to shout out for them to "stop being such pansies damnit!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your 2011 Masquerade King and Queen, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Matthew Williams."

**That was long. Like, way too long, I'm sorry. I'll try to do shorter chapters that update more frequently, kay? **

**Anyway, I got a tumblr, so if you guys want to follow me and get updates on the process, I am Prussia Pokes Badgers. Boss.**


	18. Don't Drug Your Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but I want to put this out there that I did come up with this entire plan pretty much on my own- and I have had multiple professional psych examinations and I am not officially insane. Just different.**

The crowd cheered wildly, some excited that they'd gotten the question right, some excited that there were two boys standing up there, the rest applauding because everyone else was doing it. What a surprise, the people presenting the crowns were YBOCS members, Kiku Honda and Lilli Zwingli. Lilli had Gilbert's crown, Kiku the one for Matthew. Much to Matthew's surprise, the crowns, although they were gaudy and covered with what Matthew hoped be fake diamonds and sapphires, they were of reasonable size.

Gilbert was crowned first. He got down on one knee, putting one hand down on the stage and the other in Matthew's palm, and allowed a blushing Lilli to place the crown on his head. He stood up and the crowd got even louder. Gilbert looked at Matthew and mouthed "It's your turn now, Mattie."

Matthew quickly dropped to the floor, imitating what he had seen Gilbert do. It may have been slightly backwards to him that he had one queen, but he had never won anything from the votes of his peers before so this was a very special moment for him. Gilbert squeezed his hand tighter, but just as Kiku was about to put the crown on his head, a voice yelled from offstage. "DON'T YOU DARE PUT _MY_ CROWN ON _HIS_ HEAD!"

Anna Sophia stumbled out onto stage. She was a mess, her hair all frazzled, only one shoe on, and red lipstick smeared across her face. A rope dragged across the stage, stuck to her remaining shoe. She was pissed, but Elizaveta smiled even bigger. "Sorry honey, but this is Matthew's crown. He won it, he got the most votes. That's how people win things in America. But don't feel too bad, it looks like you got" she paused and read something off her Iphone, "3 votes! Not exactly a majority, but you can tweet that."

"But that's impossible!" she almost started hyperventilating, "I'm the prettiest, most well-liked, overall best person at this camp, maybe even in the entire world. So give me my fucking crown!" Anna Sophia rushed over to where Kiku held the crown. But before she could get there, Francis and Antonio grabbed her.

"It isn't your crown though. I can show you the data if you really want to see it. Kiku, if you would finish, thank you." Kiku placed the crown on Matthew's head and the crowd had never cheered as loud as they did right then. All the people who Anna Sophia had put down, pissed off, ignored, etc got to rejoice in her pain. That was almost the entire camp. Matthew had never glowed brighter. "Now, the first dance of our new camp royalty."

The orchestra began to play again and the spotlight rested on Gilbert and Matthew. Gilbert bowed to Matthew, "May I have this dance?" he asked, but didn't wait for the answer. It brought them back to the days in dance class when it seemed like just the two of them, mixing together genres of waltz, foxtrots, and quicksteps. The orchestra could barely keep up with their dancing, but the crowd loved it. And so did Matthew.

* * *

The rest of the dance was magical. Alfred had started to cry when he saw Matthew up onstage and insisted on dancing with him. Lovino had angrily lectured Antonio about how he'd been embarrassing, but out of nowhere they began to make out and disappeared into the hallway. Anna Sophia spent the rest of the night crying while her clique reluctantly comforted her. Elizaveta floated around, taking pictures of any guy within six inches of each other. Gilbert stole Matthew from Alfred eventually, and then the dance was over.

"Come on guys!" Elizaveta pulled Matthew and Gilbert towards a familiar building and many of their friends followed. When they reached the YBOCS building, the club was there waiting for them with confetti, useless noisemakers, and a banner congratulating Gilbert and Matthew on their win.

"What is this?" Gilbert asked as the doors shut behind them, now officially a member even though he didn't know it yet.

"Welcome to the Yaoi Board of Camp Shippers. My name is Elizaveta, I am the president of this club." Elizaveta pulled them towards two special seats and the front of the room. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a few." Matthew raised his hand. "What the fuck just happened. We all know I would never win a popularity contest without serious manipulation. Spill."

"Well, it all started on July 1st" Elizaveta started, gesturing to a screen with a picture of Matthew being pinned to the ground by Gilbert on the first day of camp.

"Hey!" Gilbert jumped up and pointed to the picture, "You said you didn't have your camera with you that day!"

"I sometimes forget that I have a camera in my flower that senses when I get my heart rate up and takes pictures. You should see the photos I get when I forget to take it of during a workout." she laughed, the others joining in hungrily. "The camera is hooked up to automatically send pics to my blog which is viewed worldwide."

"Do you get a lot of good pictures of Mattie?" Alfred asked nonchalantly, enjoying a hot chocolate that Bella had brought him.

"Yes, there's a section devoted to him in my camp folder. I was in dance class with him, you see. Here's a card with the address on it." Elizaveta handed him a card which he gladly accepted.

"Alfred!" Matthew exclaimed in disbelief.

"What! I like to look at pictures of my baby brother and there aren't a lot of them out there." Alfred defended, putting the card in his back pocket- which, unlike a lot of the costumes at the ball that night, were not just for show.

Matthew sighed. "For the last time Alfred, and I do hope that this is the last time. I am older than you. Therefore, I cannot be your baby brother."

"Hey man, I love your brother, he's so funny!" Gilbert slapped Matthew on the back and no doubt another picture was taken.

Alfred ran towards the German and offered out his hand. "Then welcome to the family. You know, you should really date my brother, I think he likes you and I think you're funny too. Also, you're rich and there are a lot of pictures out there I can post to facebook if you guys started dating."

"ALFRED!"

"Woah, let's save the answer until the end of the meeting. You know, grand finale and stuff." Elizaveta pushed Alfred away from Gilbert and "accidentally" into Arthur.

"I also really enjoy watching you all suffer with anticipation. It makes my own anticipation worth it." Natalia interjected. No one was surprised or even a little bit sickened by this comment. How times had changed.

"Anyway, I saw you two together and I got the perfect idea. So I talked to my friends, I have some pull here at the camp, and rearranged the dance roster so that you guys would be in the same class. I'll have to thank Lilli for helping me with that." Lilli stood up and received a round of applause. "Then I made sure that nobody would partner up with either of you, although I can't take all the credit for that. Anna Sophia had Gilbert blacklisted for rejecting her. Everything was working perfectly and none of you had any idea, until you refused to go to the dance. So I had to get your best friend involved..."

* * *

"Wait a second, you want me to work with _him_!" Arthur jumped up and pointed accusingly at Francis, who was sitting on the couch next to him. He would have to be sure to take an extra long shower that night to wash all the frog off of him.

"For the first time I think we are in agreement." Francis pushed Arthur's arm out of the way as he stood up. Elizaveta signaled for Maddy and Natalia to pour them some more tea and push them back on to the couch.

"Arthur, you are Matthew's best friend." she smiled sweetly as Arthur and then moved her attention to Francis. "And Francis, for some reason I don't understand, Gilbert treasures your friendship and you should help him out with this. Do it for them."

"Well, I'd do it for Matthew because that's what a real friend does, but I highly doubt Francis has the good taste to do the same thing for his friend." Arthur couldn't help but jab at Francis.

Francis scoffed. "I am a way better friend than you are. You've just met Matthew, I've known Gilbert since kindergarten. I know secrets that he's never told anyone else."

"I know Matthew's secrets too!" The volume had risen to a shout and Arthur's face began to take on a red shade that Elizaveta interpreted as embarrassment although it was more likely to be anger. "If you know so many of Gilbert's secrets, then why don't you tell them to us."

"YES! TELL THEM!" Elizaveta had jumped across the coffee table, eager to hear any secrets that she could either use against her long time friend and/or some juicy details about his love life, possibly with other men. The boys stared at her curiously and she sat back down. "I mean, uh, do we have a deal?"

"Yes." The two said simultaneously.

* * *

"I can't believe you recorded that!" Arthur yelled after the video finished playing. "It makes me look like a total git."

"That's how you always look, so I guess it fits." Francis replied. "However, I don't believe it did me any justice. I am much more charming than that!"

"Say what you want, but my blog sure benefited from your sexual tension." Elizaveta smirked and Matthew could see why she and Gilbert had remained friends for so long.

"So that was all an act, with you and Francis going to the dance together." Arthur nodded guiltily. "Thank God, you had me worried. This guy changes partners like a square dance- what did I just say."

"Oh, I've been playing my country music while you were asleep. I thought you couldn't hear." Alfred admitted.

"For the record, Taylor Swift isn't exactly country. And are you sure you're not gay too?" Maddy laughed, getting a blush out of Alfred and for some reason that absolutely couldn't be explained by previous experiences one out of Arthur.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, but I'll get back to you later on, kay?" He winked at her, and the girls all squealed in both attraction and hope that he was gay. If he wasn't gay, maybe he would go for them, and if he was... it speaks for itself. "But seriously, I have one Taylor Swift song, don't take things out of context."

"Of course Alfred. So things really took a turn when it got to the dance. We had people watching you at all times and updating us on you guys at all times. You know, in case someone like, oh, I don't know, Gilbert made a mistake and pissed you off." Elizaveta shot Gilbert a dirty look.

"Hold it!" Alfred stopped everyone. He paused for a second and then looked at Arthur. "If the whole thing with you and Francis was all a trick, which I have to say was a pretty mean trick because it put Matthew here through a lot of grief, then why were you crying?"

Arthur's heart near stopped at that moment, although there could be multiple reasons why. The first was that Alfred was telling everyone about his moment of vulnerability. The second reason was that Alfred looked very attractive with his one eyebrow raised and to be quite honest Arthur fancied Alfred. But just a bit. And finally, he was caught up in a lie and liars are _not _attractive. "It, uh, may have been a fake date but he at least could have bought me a corsage. There's a reason that I hate that frog."

"Whatever, you guys are cute, let's save this for the sequel." Elizaveta waived her hand to shush the boys in the corner. But when Elizaveta was in full-on fangirl mode, no one smart would question her or her logic. "So I have to recognize our new unnamed covert squad getting the stage ready."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Elizaveta uneasily asked as she held looked at the tray Feliciano and Lovino Vargas had prepared, it had a pomegranate martini, a shellfish pasta, and a manilla folder. Elizaveta picked up the folder. "It smells like vanilla... what's insi- OH MY GAWD!"

She dropped the folder as if it had a poisonous snake on the inside. "Veeeh! Be careful with that, Ludwig and I had to go through so many family albums to get those!" The younger Italian Feliciano picked up the folder and hid the contents, some very scandalous pictures of Leon ranging from ages 16 to 43, his current age. The photo on top was one Gilbert had taken 4 years earlier of when his father got him a new camera. He had gotten drunk the night before and he had come out of his room to look for his pants, wearing only a dress shirt with the buttons in the wrong places and the tie loosely hanging around his neck. Elizaveta helped Gilbert pick out that very tie.

"All of the things on this tray act all act as aphrodisiacs. We have shrimp, oysters, and basil on this pasta, the pomegranate in the pomegranate martini is an aphrodisiac and is alcoholic so he'll be more likely do something stupid. Vanilla scent is also an aphrodisiac and those picture will really get him horny. Please make me never say that again." Lovino gagged a little with the thought of his father getting it on. Elizaveta was impressed, although she still had some reservations.

"Are you sure this will work?" For her plan to work, she really needed Marcus horny. The twins seemed confident.

"Oh _si,_ _sorella_. We crushed up a Thanda Passion Booster and put it in his drink. It said on the bottle it increases libido." Feliciano proudly waved his hand in the air, although the question didn't require any hand raising.**(This fic does not promote drugging your parents to get what you want. That is wrong and I'm pretty sure it's illegal)**

There was a moment of silence. "I'm pretty sure Thanda Passion Booster is for women, my mom takes it." No one said anything, afraid that if they said a word, not wanting to admit to themselves that their parents had had sex, much like any kid. "You take that in, I'm going the check on Ivan and Wish!"

Elizaveta called Ivan, who was in the process of tying up the Wish! girls in their dressing room, disguised in a cat costume he happened to have lying in his closet. It was so adorable that they would never guess that it was him, the creepy athletic guy who knew all the police officers in the area by name because of all the times they had been called by frightened girls thinking he was a stalker or serial killer multiple occasions.

"Da, everything is in place except for you. Everything is set up."

* * *

"You drugged Mr. Vargas!" Matthew exclaimed as Gilbert tried very hard to keep the beer he had drunk earlier in his stomach and not on the floor.

"It wasn't exactly drugging. It was a _natural_ stimulant. They threw out the idea of drugging at the very beginning of the discussion, even though it would have totally worked." Natalia hissed, still keeping some contempt towards the fact that a majority of her ideas were shot down for legal and moral reasons.

"I know I've said this before, but you should really keep some things to yourself." Elizaveta patted her on the back. "I'll come visit you in prison someday."

"I have one last question. How did you get everyone to vote for me?" Matthew was genuinely confused. He could see people voting for Gilbert, he was attractive and charismatic and Matthew couldn't see why you wouldn't want to vote for him. But Matthew had never talked to most of the people at camp.

"I can explain that." Kiku smiled. "We looked into it and there was no easy way to hack into the voting system, it has some tight security. But I thought that if we tricked them into thinking that it was a contest, they would all vote for who we thought should win, you and Gilbert-san."

"So then if they try to take your crown away, they can't. And it is a lovely crown." Bella swooned, won over by the sparkle.

"So there never was a vote?" Gilbert sounded disappointed, he had thought that his awesomeness had won him the title.

"That's the point! There was! Just not in the way that everyone thought." Maddy, unlike Gilbert, sounded ecstatic.

"Can't they still take away the titles?" Gilbert held onto his crown like he would die if it left his head, he did not want anyone taking away what he rightly deserved, whether he really won it or not.

"Um, actually they can't." Katyusha spoke up for the first time that evening. "I checked it out, since the votes were sent in, they are permanent and can't be changed. I did go to law school for a little while, but it was, uh, really scary."

"So now that we're done, I think Gilbert has something to ask Matthew." Elizaveta shushed everyone and it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Rather uncomfortably, Gilbert took this as his chance. "Hey Mattie, you wanna go out?"

"Only if you promise to never surprise me like that again."

"Great!" Matthew checked his phone and saw facebook had messaged him. He had a bunch of comments on his changed relationship status. "Elizaveta! You hacked my facebook!"

"Actually, that was my doing. I changed it back during the flashback." Alfred confessed.

** I am sorry, I have gotta stop writing 3,000 word documents. Too long, but that should hold you guys, they are finally together.**

**WATCH NEWSIES! It's a movie musical by disney and is SO FUCKING SLASHY! If you won't do it for me, do it for the slash.**


	19. Matthew Will Not Just Do It For The Fans

**Disclaimer: While it has been a while, I still don't own Hetalia**

** Hey guys, it seems like I haven't updated since the French Revolution and now Prussia has been killed off after WWII and communism is the big threat again. So let's give an update of my life:**

**I dumped my boyfriend**

**I finished math for the year**

**I made a facebook group called the Young Academics On Ice (YAOI)**

**I ate a bagel**

**I got kicked off youtube for copyright infringement**

**I made a new youtube account under the name of prussiapokesbadgers**

**Prussiapokesbadgers is for AMV's and that one badass bio project on cells and YOU  
Me? You may be saying. Yes you. I have made one starting vlog to get it so that you and I can be on the same page for all this DPBS stuff and I can get some ideas across to you and you can get ideas to me and you can see the awkward person who's been writing this story you seem to like be even more awkward on film.**

**Because it's possible.  
Http :/yo utu .be /rxa CEM 4V Mg U  
remove spaces above**

"So I always thought that things got simpler when you actually decided to be in a relationship. I had this strange idea that the moment you start dating someone, the colors got brighter, the air smelled sweeter, and everything just fell into place. But everything is pretty much the same except now when someone asks me about my boyfriend, they aren't trying to make me hurt inside. I really don't understand the point of this" Matthew spoke into the camera in the back room of the YBOCS club room, which had been decorated to look like an interview room for your typical reality tv show.

"Because, Matthew, do you know how many more hits our website got since you and Gilbert hooked up a week ago? Do it for the fans!" Elizaveta argued from behind the camera.

"I don't want fans! And did I give you permission to post details about my personal life on the internet, or is that another one of the YBOCS's crazy rules that I legally agreed to upon entering the building." Elizaveta didn't respond. Instead she just threw a copy of the YBOCS handbook at a very annoyed Matthew who picked it up and stormed out, muttering "Damn rich people and their fancy lawyers."

"Is it my turn?" Gilbert asked as Matthew walked into the room where he was waiting. Matthew just continued walking on, ignoring the question. And as a rule of thumb, Gilbert always took silence as a "yes" which is why he got kicked off the 6th grade baseball team. Francis followed the same rule, but that almost got him arrested on multiple occasions so Gilbert made sure to use his best judgment in these situations. Of course, his judgment wasn't really all that good, so that didn't help much.

"I've never really dated a guy before, I don't like dating. You've got these rich girls that are always complaining about how the lady at the nail salon used the wrong shade of bubblegum pink on their toes or how their dad won't let them go to the fashion show in Paris because it's a school night. But Matthew is different. He's neither rich nor a girl! And he's never even been to Paris or a nail salon. These past weeks have been really great. You know, I always did everything in my life because of me, but not I've got Mattie on my mind too and it's pretty cool." Gilbert flashed the camera a charming smile.

"That's very sweet and all, but you do realize it's only been 6 days since you guys got together. Not weeks" Elizaveta felt it was her duty to inform him of that little tidbit of information.

"Minor details." Gilbert's face didn't move from that smile as Elizaveta turned off the camera.

"So you guys are really a thing now. It's weird, I always hoped you would turn out gay. Guess all those wishes on stars and birthday candles finally caught up." Elizaveta commented as she packed the camera up and Gilbert removed his microphone.

"Well, you're wishes aren't exactly true. I'm not gay, I'm just dating another guy." Gilbert replied, struggling to get the clip for the microphone of his shirt. Although if you asked him, he was just doing a special ritual for removing microphones developed by tv personality Oprah Winfrey and he knew that not because he watched her show or anything, but because she taught it to him directly. Because he was on the show. For being just so awesome the world could hardly handle it.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're just dating another guy- Gilbert! If it looks like a duck, quacks like a duck and smells like a duck, it's a motherfucking duck."

"Well at least I don't go around smelling ducks."

"That's not the point!"

"Listen, I still like boobs and stuff and it's not like I'm all of a sudden checking out the ass of every man that walks past or stocking up on Lady Gaga cds or talk like 'Oh girl, you look so good in that blouse, I might have to steal it from you.' Mattie is just special. I would have liked him no matter what gender he was born."

"I'm not sure if I should give you kudos for the sweet things you said about Matthew or slap you for the insensitive stereotypes about gay people you just spewed out." Elizaveta contemplated whether or not she wanted to blog that.

"Liz, you know I don't mean it offensively. Look, Antonio is my best friend and he's gayer than anyone I know except Feliks" Gilbert rolled his eyes. If there is one thing that Elizaveta took seriously, it was the gay rights movement. She had been spotted at so many rallies across the world that you couldn't look at a sight protesting for gay rights without seeing a picture of her.

"You may not mean it offensively, but it is. Just saying you don't mean it offensively doesn't change anything. It's like when you call someone the R-word as a joke but you don't realize that there's a special needs kid in the background you who you just made feel like shit." Although Elizaveta and Gilbert argued a lot, they truly were good friends. Just not romantically. Elizaveta wasn't afraid to give Gilbert her opinion, and he wasn't afraid of giving his back. It was nice knowing that they could get complete honesty somewhere at least.

"Geez, Liz, are you trying to tell me something. Because I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other and this counts as a pretty big secret" Gilbert joked and Elizaveta tried hard to keep her smile in.

"That's not funny!" A giggle played on her lips "If I was a lesbian, you would the first person I would tell and you know that. Right before I post it on facebook and twitter so the whole world could see my pride. But until then, I'm gonna keep dating Roderich and you're just gonna have to handle that."

"That's a closet case waiting to come out." Gilbert gave her a playful shove as they walked out the door.

"Hey! He loves me and you know that." Elizaveta got real quite after that and barely whispered "He's invited me to go to Vienna with him."

"So what, you and I have both gone with the Edelstein's to Austria many times before." Gilbert shrugged. His family and Roderich's family were close friends. Roderich's mom had been Gilbert's mom's maid of honor. And when Gilbert's mom died, Roderich cried almost as much as Gilbert did.

"I mean alone. Just me and him. Alone. Without our parents. In an entirely different continent." Elizaveta rarely got flustered, but this was one of those moments.

Gilbert was silent for a second. "Well, when you guys get married, I could be Roderich's best man and Matthew could be your maid of honor."

"Matthew as my maid of honor! Do you know the boy, he'd never go for that!" Elizaveta was back to her normal self again.

"Come on, you know you want it." He ran ahead of her and stopped in her way so she couldn't get passed.

"I totally do." She threw her head back and giggled. "He would look cute in a bridesmaid's dress."

"I am so glad I'm not the only one who thinks about that. Do you think that you could arrange that sometime in the near future because that would be really great." Elizaveta pushed her way passed the babbling Gilbert.

"You know, there he is. If you can convince him to do it, I'll arrange something" Gilbert didn't even respond, he just ran over to his boyfriend and put an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing Birdie." Gilbert sang, Matthew blushing at the petname Gilbert had just called him by.

"Nothing really, just talking to Alfred." Matthew quietly answered, hiding his red face from Gilbert.

"Oh man, I miss that guy! He was pretty awesome, not as awesome as me, but no one is as awesome as me." Gilbert looked back to Elizaveta who was giving him a thumbs up. "So, would you do something for me?"

Matthew had an automatic answer to that question he developed when he was six years old and Alfred made him be the princess trapped in the tower when they were at the park with the other boys. "Only if you can beat me at hockey."

"Great- wait...what?" Gilbert had been caught off guard.

"You heard me, if you can beat me at hockey I'll do whatever you want." Matthew wished he hadn't have said that the minute it left his mouth. That last part of the sentence could be taken in some pretty inappropriate ways. Which, if the look in Gilbert's eyes had anything to say about the situation, it had.

"You're on. Tuesday. Ice rink. Get a team together. Showdown." And before Matthew could even reply, Gilbert had run off to start getting a team together.

"Guess what, Alfred, he thinks he's gonna win. I know, what a joke, right?"

** Alright now, happy ending and going on to a new arc so I will have less chance of getting stuck! And if you guys check out that youtube channel of mine, we can get it out faster. SO LET'S GET TO WORK PEOPLE!**


	20. Of Police Boxes and Marriage Proposals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**I am bored. So very bored. I went to Anime Detour this weekend and that was nice. I cosplayed as Gumi, Ameriko, and Matryoshka Gumi. But I get bored so easily. I suppose I could write the next chapter. I want to write first person. So I will, this is a fanfiction after all.**

I never much liked summer. I spend most of the year in a posh boarding school. It's nice and quiet and sometimes on the weekends we would take the train to London. It's about forty five minutes by train, but when you're surrounded by friends it's hardly a bother. My father moved to America when he left my mum three and a half years ago. My mum is the niece of a former prime minister she doesn't like to talk about, and by that I mean Margaret Thatcher but you didn't hear it from me. My dad was just a daft old bloke with a pocket full of money and a head full of stupid ideas to fund.

Ever since Dad moved out here, I've been spending my summers with him. Some mother I have, doesn't even want to spend my summer break with me. Aunt Jane tries to convince me that it's because I look so much like my father she can't handle it, but I know the real reason. "Single Mother" isn't exactly the image she was going for. Not that my dad's much better. He sends me off to this camp most of the break. What charming parents I've got.

_Dude, your government is made up of werewolves and the occasional alien species and you still think it's weird that we have yet to elect a woman president? - Alfred_

I don't know why I decided to give Alfred my number, but I'm pretty glad I did. Of course, I don't like him or anything, that would be stupid. And I'm not stupid so I can't like him. But he's fun to text, in a platonic way. Completely platonic. It's not like I flirt or anything and besides, even if I did flirt that moron is too thick to understand that I am flirting.

I mean was flirting.

I mean, I wasn't flirting but if I was he wouldn't understand and I would look stupid- I mean he would look stupid but I say would because it has never happened and also never will.

_It's a lot more interesting, I can tell you that. I mean, come on, how many of your presidents have been related to Vlad the Impaler?- Arthur_

Ever since I got him to start watching Doctor Who my inbox has exploded. He has to tell me his opinion on every detail that happens in the series. It's starting to get in the way of my cello practice. And I can't practice the guitar unless I've practiced the cello and the final performance is in just over two weeks. Just over two weeks until camp is over and it's back to wandering around my dad's house until I leave for school.

_Seriously! You know, Dracula was based off him... holy mother of Dalek! The royal family are vampires too! Both vampires AND werewolves!- Alfred._

_Well well well, Edward Cullen has a little bit of explaining to do, now doesn't he ;)- Arthur_

_ He most certainly does... Bella's gonna be devastated. Think of all the times that Edward and Jacob went off together. I saw those movies and I could just sense the UST!- Alfred_

_ You saw the Twilight movies? Are you sure that Matthew's the gay one?- Arthur_

"Seriously, if you text my brother anymore I'm going to start to think something. Have you even been listening." Matthew's voice broke through my text-trance. I jumped a little, I sort of forgot that he was there.

"Oh yeah, of course I have. And your brother is the one texting me, he's on Ten now." I flawlessly replied. Normally I do listen to Matthew, but I have a hard time concentrating when the temperature is around ninety degrees.

"I don't know what that means but it sounds obscene. Please keep in mind that this is my little brother you're talking about." Poor Matthew, so innocent and unfamiliar with Doctor Who. "Can we keep to the problem at hand?"

"I don't see how it's a problem. Alfred says that you're amazing at hockey. You shouldn't have a problem winning. Alfred said that guys like Gilbert are all talk and no bang. And then there's you who is no talk and all bang." Matthew glared at me, although I wasn't quite sure why because I gave him a compliment.

"Well so far my team consists of just you and me. Ugh," Matthew threw his head into his hands and gripped his hair "Gilbert probably already has a top-notch team set up. Everyone loves Gilbert and the YBOCS has files on everyone. Between him and Elizaveta, I have no chance. I'll have to do whatever he says!"

"Did I hear 'Elizaveta' and 'do whatever she says' in the same sentence?" Anna Sophia popped up, deviously smiling. I would have sooner expected the Doctor to have landed in this camp with a dinosaur friend to ask me to be his next companion than to have Anna Sophia come up to Matthew and me and say something that wasn't hurtful.

"Well, actually you heard 'Elizaveta' and 'do whatever he says' in the same sentence, but close enough." I reply, finding words way quicker than Matthew.

"Whatever it is you're planning, I'm in." You know what I said earlier about the Doctor and the dinosaur. Add six unicorns, the Spanish Armada, and my brother Scott in a miniskirt and heels. Oh, and Alfred two tickets to New York City and a diamond engagement ring with my name on it.

Wait! What am I thinking, that would be terrible. Wow, um, I didn't actually think that... it's just that... the hot weather is, uh, making me a little- I don't like him or anything if that's what you're thinking. Sometimes I just think weird things when the weather gets hot. That's it. "You play hockey?"

"No, of course not. But I did take skating lessons for twelve years and you need players. I know my way around the ice." She replied. I didn't care too much, I was too busy scanning the grounds for police boxes and marriage proposals.

"I want to play hockey too!" Feliciano appeared squealing. "Fratello and I are very good fùtbol players. Ludwig is playing on the other team! I want to make him do what I want!"

"I'll play too." The other brother added "That stupid tomato bastard is on the other team and we have a score to settle."

"He kissed Fratello at the ball." Feliciano sighed "Che bella biacere, molto fortunato!"

"I-I told you not to tell anyone!" Lovino's face was as red as the the tomato on his shirt. How silly of him to deny he has feelings for Antonio, the two make such a cute couple and he obviously likes him.

Anna Sophia's face was ridden with apparent disgust. "This is hockey, not soccer. I don't think that you two are quite what we're looking for."

"Um, this is my team and I want them to stay!" Matthew spoke up for the first time since Anna Sophia showed up.

"But they're so..." Anna Sophia looked around and gave up. "We have to get at least some good players."

"La gelosia è una brutta bestia" Lovino scoffed. His brother looked horrified. "Chi invitaste la puttana"

"Fratello, fate silenzio per favor!" The younger one yelled. I had never before seen him bear an emotion that resembled anger. "è una mia amica!"

"Schrezi? Non ci credo!" Lovino looked at him in disbelief.

"Ah, Miss Anna Sophia, would you like to be my friend." Feliciano gave her the cutest face he could muster up. Seriously, it was pretty good, like the faces of those children in the Save Haiti commercials.

"Um, sure. Are you by chance gay?" She asked, a little bit slowly at first.

"What kind of question was that, bitch. He is in the art part of the camp wasting his talents on fashion designing." There was a hint of jealousy in Lovino's voice. "He hangs off that musclebound potato eater all that time. The day hell freezes over is the day he stops being completely and utterly, thoroughly one hundred percent gay!"

"Great!" Anna Sophia cheered. "I need someone to take shopping with me and Sara and Cat are being total... well, you know. Every girl needs a gay best friend."

"Yay! Oh, you must let me design the costumes for our hockey team."

"Are you any good at designing?"

"Sì, very. I have won many contests. You could help me though! You said you were a figure skater, I don't know what fabric to get for the costumes."

"Ooh! I'll call my driver to come pick us up right now! This will be great! So for the uniforms, blue has always been my lucky color on ice. How do you say that in Italian?"

"Blu"

"Seriously! That's so easy!"

"Well then, Matthew, I think we have a fine team lined up already" I teased, quite honestly our new players will do more harm than good but at least they're not French.

"Shut up" Matthew massaged his temples. Lovino had gone stomping off somewhere, where to I don't know nor do I care. It was just the two of us again.

"Alfred is going to think this is hilarious! I'll text him right now!" And with that, I myself left. Free time is almost over anyway. I heard Matthew groan very loudly as I left. LOL.

** I'm learning Italian... you guys probably want a translation. And hey! On my vlog thing (prussiapokesbadgers on youtube) you can see me acting out one of these scenes in a completely terrible way. Check it out, I want my embarrassment to be wide spread.**

**Also, coming soon to my channel is a video comparing how I thought it would be like being a teenager as a kid and how it actually is. Complete with wigs.**

**Beta'd by Ce'Nedra Queen of Random**

**Translation!**

_Che bella biacere, molto fortunato!- _What a beautiful kiss, very lucky!

_La gelosia è una brutta bestia- _Jealousy is an ugly beast

_Chi invitaste la puttana- _Who invited the whore

_Fratello, fate silenzio per favor!- _Brother, please be quiet!

_è una mia amica!- _She's my friend

_Schrezi? Non ci credo! _You're joking


End file.
